Wonderful Life
by achika yue
Summary: Harus menikah di usia yang terbilang muda karena suatu insiden tertentu, bahkan Sakura tidak pernah menduga akan menikah dengan sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga – jaga)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

.

.

.

"Sasukeee-kuuun!"

"Sasu-kun kereeen!"

"Sasuke jadilah kekasih kuuuu!"

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke tampaaan!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari sebuah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang terlihat mencolok dari sebagian kegiatan yang dilakukan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Konoha. Ini terdengar semakin ramai ketika objek yang menjadi sorotan telah turun dari mobil _sporty_ hitamnya lalu menapaki lorong menuju gedung fakultas hukum. Kegiatan itu seringkali berlangsung ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke melintas di tengah keramaian UK yang sontak akan menimbulkan keriuhan dari teriakan gadis-gadis yang cukup memekakan telinga. Suasananya tak jauh berbeda layaknya kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah mengantri dana bantuan langsung tunai.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Uchiha Sasuke akan tetap menampilkan wajah stoicnya yang dingin bagaikan es dari kutub selatan. Ia juga tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mempedulikan teriakan dan tingkah laku para _fansgirl_nya yang cukup berlebihan bahkan terkadang ia memutar bola matanya bosan karena terlalu jengah melihat tingkah para fansnya. Sasuke tetap terus berjalan menuju gedung fakultas hukum dimana dirinya disana berstatus sebagai mahasiswa jurusan hukum tingkat akhir yang telah merampungkan tugas akhirnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok durian, ralat sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah duduk di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_Dean's Office_' dengan memamerkan senyuman rubah kearahnya.

"Pagiii, Temeeeee!" sapa si pria berambut kuning yang masih cengengesan tak jelas sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Kau terlihat mengerikan," ucap Sasuke dingin ketika ia sudah berada satu meter dihadapan sahabat kuningnya.

"Kau ini tega sekali Teme, aku kan sedang berbahagia, tak bisa yah kau lihat orang senang sedikit," dengus Naruto―si pria kuning―sebal.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu aku sedang bahagia Teme, karena hari ini dan besok aku bebas tugas. Lalu yang paling penting adalah, pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan berita kehamilan Hinata-chanku. Oh Tuhan ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan yang pernah ada dalam hidupku," ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar dan wajah bahagianya.

"Hinata hamil?" tanya Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah seperti orang yang tengah keheranan.

"Iya Teme! Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah muda hahaha!" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Oh ternyata kau bisa juga yah. Hn, selamat, Dobe." timpal Sasuke cuek seraya duduk disebelah Naruto.

Seketika tawa Naruto surut saat otaknya mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan sahabat-Temenya itu padanya

"Hei! Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau lihat aku terbukti lebih unggul daripada kau yang masih melajang sampai sekarang. Bahkan pacar saja belum punya." cibir Naruto sambil sesekali melirik sahabatnya yang seketika sukses mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Kalau soal itu aku memang belum berminat, Dobe."

"Tapi aku heran kenapa sampai sekarang seorang pacar saja belum ada? Padahal kau kan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya." tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan pose berfikir memandang kearah sang sahabat yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hn, kubilang aku belum bermin―"

"Narutooooo!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang cukup familiar ditelinga kedua pria berbeda warna rambut ini memotong ucapan Sasuke ketika mereka masih tengah berbincang.

"Hhhh Nar―ah kalian mengapa ada disini? Apa kalian bolos bekerja?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai pink sepinggangnya tiba-tiba datang menyapa disertai nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Kami tidak bolos Sakura-chan, tapi kami sedang bebas tugas. Lagipula kami disini sedang mengurus pengesahan tugas akhir kami yang telah selesai." jawab Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aa... oh ya aku kemari ingin bertanya soal berita kehamilan Hinata, apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Benar! Kau tahu dari mana, Sakura-chan?" tanya balik Naruto disertai senyum sumringahnya ketika Sakura menyinggung soal kehamilan istri tercintanya. Hinata dan Naruto walaupun keduanya masih kuliah namun atas persetujuan kedua orang tua kedua belah pihak, memang sudah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu tepatnya dua minggu setelah Naruto dan Sasuke dinyatakan diterima bekerja di Kepolisian Konoha. Sasuke diterima sebagai anggota ANBU pasukan elite khusus Konoha, sedangkan Naruto bertugas sebagai asisten Jiraiya, kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Karena prestasi yang mereka miliki, mereka akhirnya diterima sebagai anggota kepolisian bahkan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan _study_nya di UK.

"Aku tahu dari Hinata yang mengirimkan email padaku tadi pagi. Hari ini aku ingin menemuinya, tapi dari tadi aku tidak menemukannya." terang Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Oh maaf Sakura-chan, tentu saja kau tidak menemukannya. Hinata-chan tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Ia sedang memeriksakan kandungannya bersama ibuku yang ngotot ingin mengantarnya." ungkap Naruto masih dengan cengirannya.

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dul―" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika tangannya dicengkram oleh jari jemari kokoh yang menahannya untuk tidak beranjak.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang menahannya alias mencengkram tangannya.

"Apa?" kata Sakura yang langsung bertanya pada orang yang sedang mencengkaram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ada perlu denganmu." jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuk tangan yang tidak dicengkram tepat di hidungnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hn, Ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih mencengkram lengan kanan Sakura, yang kemudian menyeret Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

"Dobe kami pergi dulu, aku akan mengurus pengesahan tugas akhirku besok, kau duluan saja!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang juga terlihat kebingungan melihat kedua sahabatnya sambil terus menyeret Sakura. Naruto mau tidak mau hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura sendiri hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Sasuke ia hanya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan 'salam pada Hinata' pada Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya.

xxxxx

"Apaaa? Kau gila yah, Sasuke!" bentak sakura yang melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, cuma ini satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku, Jidat," ucap Sasuke kalem lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Aku sudah kehabisan ide." ungkapnya frustasi.

"Tapi yang benar saja! Kenapa mesti aku?" balas sakura yang malah bertanya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. Yah... Sakura memang bersahabat dengan Sasuke sama halnya dengn Naruto, Hinata juga Ino mereka semua sudah bersahabat sejak lama, hanya Saja Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kalau aku minta tolong pada Hinata dia pasti tahu kalau Hinata itu istri dari si Dobe. Sedangkan Ino aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan si senyum palsu aneh itu," terang Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura. "Jadi harapanku satu-satunya adalah kau, Jidat." tambah Sasuke di akhir katanya.

Sakura mendelik menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya, mereka tengah berdiri di samping mobil hitam Sasuke di lapangan parkir UK. Sesaat mata hijau emerald milik Sakura bertatapan dengan mata hitam _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Namun tak lama Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas panjang karena ia mau tidak mau, tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan sahabat yang menyebalkannya ini.

"Hhh kau selalu menyusahkanku saja Pantat Ayam! Sudah minta tolong juga masih saja menyebutku Jidat huh! Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih baik padaku tauk!" gerutu Sakura tidak terima, sepertinya Sakura masih merasa tidak ikhlas menolong sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau begitu kau juga berhenti memanggilku Pantat Ayam, Jidat!" timpal sasuke dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hei lihat siapa yang memulainya heh?" sungut Sakura melotot marah pada Sasuke.

"Hn, sudahlah jadi kau mau menolongku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, mengabaikan raut kekesalan Sakura.

"Umh… baiklah, kalau tidak ingat kau juga sahabatku aku juga tidak mau menolongmu. Tapi, sebagai imbalannya kau harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya di yakiniku-Q bagaimana?" tawar Sakura yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lalu segera menyeret Sakura kedalam mobil hitamnya dan tak lama mobil sporty mewah itu melaju cepat membelah keramaian jalanan kota Konoha menuju kediaman pribadi Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

Mobil _sporty_ hitam milik uchiha Sasuke terparkir manis di pelataran parkir rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah untuk ukuran seorang pria muda seperti Sasuke. Terdapat beberapa tanaman hias menambah kesan asri pada bangunan ini. Kalau dilihat dari bangunannya tentu orang yang tinggal di dalam bangunan ini bukanlah orang sembarangan yang mampu merogoh kocek mungkin hingga jutaan yen untuk mendapatkan hunian mungil namun terkesan mewah yang disajikan dari bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Konoha ini. Untuk sekelas Sasuke sendiri yang baru saja bekerja di kantor Kepolisian selama tiga bulan rasanya mustahil memiliki sebuah rumah semewah ini apalagi mengingat dirinya yang hanya tinggal sendiri karena masih melajang. Tentu saja jika Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha pasti hal ini terasa mustahil. Namun pada kenyataanya rumah ini dibeli oleh Uchiha Madara sebagai kado ulang tahun ke-22 sang cucu, Uchiha Sasuke yang dirayakan satu bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke kini tengah melangkah menuju kediamannya dengan didampingi seorang gadis manis berambut sewarna _buble gum_ berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan langkah setengah diseret si gadis berjalan mengiringi langkah Sasuke hingga sampai di ruang tengah kediaman pria berambut pantat ayam ini. Sakura yang sejak tadi mengekor langkah Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di sebuah sofa berwana krem yang berhadapan dengan sebuah tv flat 28". Ia menghela napas panjang memejamkan matanya berusaha utuk menyamankan diri, karena hari ini ia cukup lelah setelah melakukan aktivitas dikampusnya yang cukup padat, mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menghadapi ujian akhir semester di semester enam. Sedangkan si empunya rumah bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu," ucap sebuah suara berat yang menyadarkan Sakura yang masih memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di sofa milik Sasuke.

"Hmm." gumam Sakura lalu meraih sekaleng minuman yang disodorkan Sasuke kepadanya. "Jadi kapan dia datang? Dan kapan aku memulai aksiku?" tanya Sakura yang masih sesekali menenggak minuman ditangannya.

"Kurasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi, tadi Tenten sudah mengabariku bahwa misinya sukses." jawab Sasuke lalu meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya.

"Cih, wanita macam apa yang tidak tahu malu sampai harus mengejar-ngejar pria sampai sebegitunya." cibir Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minuman ditangannya.

"Yang pasti menyebalkan, oleh karena itu kau harus membantuku meyakinkannya." balas Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"Ya ya, kau kan selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis menyebalkan seperti si Nenek Sihir berambut merah itu." timpal Sakura dengan nada merendahkan. Kentara sekali bahwa ia tidak suka dengan objek yang dibicarakannya

"Karin maksudmu?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan menautkan alisnya.

"Siapa lagi Nenek Sihir berambut merah yang sering bermuka manja menjijikan didepanmu, yang berisik, genit dan sok seksi didepan tiap laki-laki itu, euuugh." Sakura bergidik ngeri mengatakannya.

"Hn, kau cemburu?" ucap Sasuke yang menyungingkan senyuman miringnya dan melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Apa?" Sakura menganga, "Yang benar saja? Tidak sudi. Kau dengar ya, gadis-gadis yang mengelilingimu itu, hanya sekumpulan gadis-gadis labil yang menyukai ketampanan dan kekayaanmu saja tuan Uchiha!" tambahnya lagi.

"Berarti kau mengakui diriku ini tampan." Sasuke menyeringai di akhir katanya.

"Terserah kau sajahlah Sasuke." Sakura pasrah dengan kata-kata Sasuke karena pada kenyataanya Sasuke memang err tampan. Namun ia enggan mengakuinya, karena bagi Sakura, Sasuke hanya sesosok pria sombong menyebalkan yang berbalut ketampanan dan kekayaan yang menunjang performanya. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mengakui kalau pria yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya ini adalah pria yang memiliki kharisma dan ketampanan yang tidak bisa ditampik begitu saja

"Oh ya tunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kekamarnya dan tak lama muncul dihadapan Sakura sambil membawa sebuah pakaian berwarna putih di tangan kanannya. "Pakai ini!" perintahnya setelah berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan melempar pakaian yang tadi di pegangya kepangkuan Sakura.

Sakura meneliti pakaian itu dan mulai mengangkat tinggi pakaian itu. Matanya melotot tak percaya. "Kau gila! Masa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini!" teriak sakura tidak suka ambil mengacungkan dress berwarna putih yang terbilang err cukup seksi."

"Demi kesuksesan misi kita, kau pakai saja. Tidak usah banyak komentar!" ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Kita? Ini misimu baka!" sungut Sakura kesal.

"Kalau begitu―" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang, cepat kau ganti pakaian dan lakukan sesuai dengan apa yang ku perintahkan tadi!" suruh Sasuke cepat dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada di ruang tengah, dengan segera menuju kearah pintu depan rumahnya.

Ceklek

"Halo Sasuke-kun!" sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumah Sasuke. Dengan lancangnya gadis itu langsung menerjang Sasuke memeluk pria itu ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri membukakan pintu.

"Hn, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke datar seperti biasa, sambil berusaha melepas pelukan si gadis pirang itu.

"Ah ano aku mau mengantarkan berkasmu yang tertinggal, Tenten-san tidak bisa mengantarnya jadi aku yang menggantikannya." ungkap gadis itu dengan memerkan senyuman termanisnya untuk pria yang berada di hadapannya. Lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih." balas Sasuke meraih map yang disodorkan padanya. Melihat gelagat gadis di depannya yang terus memandang ke dalam rumahnya Sasuke membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Mampirlah dulu, masuklah," Sasuke menyilahkan si gadis untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Mendengar undangan seperti itu wajah si gadis langsung cerah dengan semburat merah di wajahnya ia berfikir bahwa Sasuke memberi sinyal positif padanya, ah sepertinya sebagian harapanny akan segera terkabul.

"Kau sendirian Sasuke-kun?" tanya si gadis pirang itu dengan langkah anggun melintasi ruang tamu sasuke menuju ruang tengah. Gadis itu terlihat kagum akan suasana rumah Sasuke yang terbilang cukup elite.

"Tidak, ada tunanganku didalam."

DEG

Seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum hati gadis itu terasa sakit mendengar pria pemilik rumah ini mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan dan mereka tinggal bersama. Jadi rumor tentang Sasuke yang masih lajang itu tidak benar?

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan minuman." ujar sasuke menyadarkan lamunan si gadis yang terlihat sedikit menegang. Gadis itu lalu duduk di sofa krem yang tersedia di ruang tengah itu. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang walaupun banyak pemikiran-pemikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Sasukeee siapa yang datang?"

terdengar sebuah suara dari tangga di lantai dua, gadis berambut pirang itu mendongakan kepalanya memandang kearah tangga. Dan voila! Berdirilah sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink panjang bertubuh aduhai yang hanya dibalut dress putih tipis yang err cukup seksi menampilkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Bisa dikatakan pakaian itu lebih cocok disebut pakaian tidur. Dan oh tuhan rambutnya terlihat acak – acakan sepertinya gadis pink itu baru bangun tidur. Gadis pink yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura segera mengucapkan 'maaf' sambil menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik kekamar yang berada dilantai dua.

Seketika gadis beramabut pirang itu memucat, ia seperti kehilangan udara untuk bernafas. Baru saja mendengar pernyataan dari pria yang dipujanya yang mengatakan sudah memiliki tunangan, sekarang ia disuguhi dengan kemunculan seorang gadis dengan pakaian seksi di rumah pria pujaannya. 'apa perempuan itu adalah tunangnnya?' batinnya lemas.

"Kau baik baik saja Shion?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang menyadarkan gadis yang bernama Shion ini.

"Aa iyah aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, kalau begitu minumlah!" ujar sasuke yang sedang membawa minuman untuk disuguhkan pada tamunya―Shion.

Sasuke meletakan minumannya di meja yang berada diantara dua buah sofa krem yang tengah diduduki ia dan Shion. Shion menunduk meraih minuman yang disajikan untuknya lalu meminumnya perlahan, sebenarnya pikirannya tidak tenang, ia terlihat gusar dan tidak nyaman dengan suasana disekelilingnya saat ini sampai ia tidak menyadari sesosok gadis pink yang tadi dilihatnya ditangga sekarang sudah memakai jaket Sasuke namun masih menggunakan dress putih yang tadi dipakainya, tengah menghampiri ia dan Sasuke.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi," ucap gadis pink―yang berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Shion―tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Oh iya tidak apa-apa err…"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura tunangan Sasuke," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis, menjulurkan tangannya kearah Shion.

"Shion aku rekan kerja Sasuke." balas Shion lalu menjabat tangan Sakura. Namun tatapannya terlihat tidak suka pada Sakura.

Setelah berjabat tangan Sakura segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah punya tunangan Sasuke, padahal kau selalu terlihat sendirian." ujar Shion berusaha menutupi nada sinis yang masih begitu kentara di nada bicaranya.

"Oh tentu saja Shion-san Sasuke dan aku sama-sama sibuk, jadi kami hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan kami dirumah." kata Sakura malu-malu yang malah menimpali ucapan Shion.

"Oh begitu, rupanya Sasuke-kun memiliki selera gadis yang tidak terlalu buruk, memilih remaja yang masih sangat muda seperti anda yah, Sakura-san?" balas Shion meremehkan dengan wajah sombong seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan.

"Hahaha Shion-san bisa saja aku hanya lebih muda dua tahun dari Sasuke, tapi tak kusangka aku ternyata terlihat semuda itu. Aku jadi tersanjung." timpal Sakura lagi, tidak mau kalah.

'Hahahaha jangan coba-coba berdebat denganku gadis pirang' batin sakura tertawa gaje.

Grrr... sepertinya gadis pirang ini sudah mengeluarkan asap panas dikepalanya menahan emosi. Genderang tanda perang akan segera dimulai berkumandang saling mengibarkan bendera siap bertarung dantara dua kubu yang saling bersitegang Sakura dan Shion.

"Namun sepertinya Sasuke harus ekstra bersabar untuk menati anda siap menikah yah Sakura-san?" Shion terlihat makin berang menghadapi Sakura. Emosi sudah menguasai dirinya namun ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ah tidak juga karena sebentar lagi kami akan menikah kok, karena aku..." Sakura menggantukan kalimatnya dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang tertutupi dress putih dan jaket Sasuke. "Sudah satu minggu mengandung janin Sasuke." lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum kepuasan.

Gotcha!

Sakura tersenyum puas, Shion menganga dengan wajah pucat dan Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Shion. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak salah memilih orang untuk berakting bersamanya.

"Ah selamat Sakura-san!" Shion masih berusaha tersenyum walaupun dibalik senyuman ia ingin ransanya memaki, menjambak dan berteriak pada perempuan berwajah inosen dihadapannya itu. " Umh Ano sudah jam 5, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun." pamit Shion dengan wajah sedikit memerah menahan emosi dan senyum dipaksakan.

"Hn."

"Ah hati-hati Shion-san. Sasuke-koi antarkan Shion-san sampai depan yah!" Sakura berujar manis dihadapan Sasuke yang membuat Shion semakin membara.

"Hn, ayo Shion."

Shion bergegas cepat, ia ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini. Rasanya ia benar – benar butuh liburan untuk sekedar refreshing, dan soal harapannya yang sebentar lagi akan terkabul, sepertinya lupakan saja.

**xxxxx**

"Hahah kau lihat wajah si pirang itu, ia seperti melihat jarum suntik di hidungnya. "Sakura tertawa terbahak setelah kepergian Shion ia sungguh tak menyangka akan menang telak begini.

"Hn, aktingmu cukup lumayan, jidat." balas Sasuke dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Ooohh tentu saja, kau seharusnya berterimakasih banyak padaku. Dan jangan lupa janjimu Pantat Ayam!" ucap Sakura yang tawanya sudah mulai mereda.

Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya, ia hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman 'Hn' andalannya.

"Ac nya mati yah? panas sekali!" Sakura berkomentar lalu menanggalkan jaket yang menutupi gaun tipis putihnya, ia lupa ia masih menggunakan gaun yang sasuke berikan padanya. Sauke juga mrasa gerah karena saat ini sedang musim panas dan memang ac kamarnya sedang rusak lalu ia memutuskan melepas kaos hitam yang ia kenakan hingga hanya memakai boxer biru tuanya. Jangan salah mereka berdua dikamar karena Sasuke sedang membuka situs internet di laptop yang ada dikamarnya sedangkan Sakura tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur milik Sasuke.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya dan merasa kepanasan Sakura bergegas mandi. Dan saat setelah mandi ia lupa tidak membawa pakainnanya, sedangkan dress putihnya sudah masuk di keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia memutuskan memakai handuk yang tersedia di kamar mandi milik Sasuke dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu kamar mandi menyuruh Sasuke keluar kamar.

Dengan bertelanjang dada hanya menggunakan boxer biru tuanya Sasuke keluar kamarnya agar Sakura bisa berganti pakaian. Dan sat ia suadah diluar kamar sasuke dikejutkan dengan sesosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah berwibawanya bak seorang bangsawan berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kakek…" Sasuke mengernyitkn dahi keheranan kakekanya bisa berada di rumahnya. Bukan karena mengapa Kakeknya bisa masuk ke rumahnya, karena kalau soal itu tentu saja Kakeknya memiliki kunci cadangan rumahnya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kakeknya muncul mengunjunginya tanpa kabar sebelumnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kakek menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa." ucap sang Kakek kalem.

"Hn, aku lupa handphoneku batreinya hab―" belum selesai berucap, Sasuke sudah mendengar teriakan seorang gadis dari dalam kamarnya

"Sasukee bajuku ada dimana? Kok tidak ada." teriak seorang gadis dari dalam kamarnya.

Seketika Sasuke terlonjak mendengar suara Sakura dari kamrnya dan melirik Kakeknya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'siapa gadis yang berteriak itu'. Sasuke bingung harus mengatakan apa karena ia tahu situasi ini akan mengundang persepsi yang salah, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis muda berambut pink yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih membalut tubuhnya dan memegang jaket biru Sasuke untuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak tertutupi handuk.

"Dimana kau simpan bajuku Sasuke? pakaian tidur yang kau berikan juga sudah kutaruh di pakaian kotor. Cepat katakan dimana baj―" merasa ada orang lain disitu Sakura melirik dan melihat dari ekor matanya, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tidak jauh di sebrang Sasuke.

"Ka-kakek Ma-madara," ucap Sakura tergagap melihat sosok Uchiha Madara berdiri dihadapan ia dan Sasuke dengan kondisi dirinya yang hanya mengenakan handuk dan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan boxernya baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar tidur. Oh tuhan anak remaja 16 tahun saja pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan hm?" tanya Madara pada dua muda mudi ini.

Dan yang ditanya jangan ditanya sudah seperti apa pucatnya wajah mereka yang sudah putih seputih salju di musim dingin.

.

**TBC**

.**  
><strong>

Maaf yah readers kalau ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan readers sekalian. Kalau banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini mohon maklumnya yaaaaa….saya hanya seorang author baru #nunduk–nunduk. Tapi, author akan berusah memberikan yang terbaik so RnR please ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan hm?" tanya Madara pada dua muda mudi ini.

Dan yang ditanya jangan ditanya sudah seperti apa pucatnya wajah mereka yang sudah putih seputih salju dimusim dingin.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga – jaga)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan hm?"

Glek

Pertanyaan kakek Madara terdengar seperti suara petir yang menyambar gendang telingaku. Lihatlah diriku saat ini , hanya memakai selembar handuk dan sebuah jaket yang kupegang untuk menutupi bagian dadaku yang tidak mampu tertutupi oleh handuk, serta keluar dari kamar seorang pria. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Oh tuhan dosa apa aku sampai harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ehm…aku… anu ah ka-kami tidak sedang me-melakukan apa-apa Kakek Madara."

Shit! Kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti Hinata begini, ini bisa menambah kecurigaan kakek Madara. Bodoh... bodoh… bodoh.

"Benarkah?" tanya kakek Madara dengan alis terangkat dan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

"Hn, dia benar, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, kami hanya… maksudku Sakura kemarin menginap disini." kata si chickenbutt itu berusaha membela. Tapi apa ia sadar, kenapa mesti bilang menginap segala sih. Helloooo… rumah mu biarpun mewah hanya ada satu kamar _chikenbutt_ bodoh―tidak terhitung kamar yang digunakan sebagai gudang. Aku melotot kearahnya, semoga dia paham akan kesalahannya. Tapi lucu juga melihat Sasuke salah tingkah. Ternyata orang seperti si ayam itu bisa grogi juga ckckckck.

"Hn, sudahlah, Kakek mengerti, kalian benahi saja diri kalian dulu. Kakek tunggu dibawah ada yang ingin Kakek bicarakan." ujar kakek Madara tegas namun sepintas kulihat ia tersenyum penuh arti. Apa itu? Entahlah namun setelah melihat senyum kakek Madara rasanya perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Semoga saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini, Jidat?" bisiknya padaku dengan nada kesal setelah kakek Madara turun kelantai satu. Hei asal kau tahu saja aku jauh lebih kesal huh!

"Kau pikir aku tidak malu dengan keadaanku seperti ini heh? Kalau aku tahu dimana bajuku aku tidak akan repot-repot keluar, Chickenbutt Baka! Sekarang cepat beri tahu aku dimana kau simpan bajuku!" balasku emosi, memangnya dia pikir siapa yang membuat keadaan serunyam ini, aku disini juga karena permintaan bodohnya itu.

"Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana, sebaiknya kau pakai saja bajuku dilamari, karena aku tidak mau membuat Kakek menunggu," katanya tanpa dosa. Sabar Sakura, ingat ada kakek Madara sudah menunggumu. Sebenarnya aku juga pasti akan merasa tidak enak jika harus membuat Kakek Madara menunggu lama. Aku menghormatinya, sangat, karena aku mengenal kakek Madara dengan baik. Ia kakek yang ramah dan berwibawa tidak seperti cucunya ini yang menyebalkan. Jadi tak banyak komentar segera aku ikuti perintah si Ayam itu. Lihat saja nanti akan kujambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

Aku bergegas mengambil pakaian Sasuke dilemarinya. Aku menemukan kaos hitam dan celana pantai miliknya lalu cepat-cepat kupakai. Setelah mengenakan pakaian Sasuke yang jelas kebesaran di tubuhku, aku keluar dan berjalan beriringan dngan si pantat ayam ini turun kelantai satu menemui kakek Madara yang tangah duduk di sofa menunggu kami.

Aku duduk bersebalahan dengan Sasuke yang dihadapan kami duduk kakek Madara dengan wajah bersahajanya. Ia terus menatap kami intens, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti tatapannya itu. Aku menundukan kepalaku sedikit canggung mengingat kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa sekarang aku seperti maling yang sedang diadili karena telah tertangkap basah tengah mencuri.

"Jadi, ada apa Kakek kemari?" tanya si _chickenbutt_ itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn, Kakek sudah lama tidak melihatmu, rasanya bukan suatu hal yang salah jika aku menjengukmu Sasuke." kata Kakek Madara berbasa basi. Oh ya aku lupa ia kan sudah lama tinggal di Otto jelas saja Sasuke heran akan kunjungan mendadak Kakeknya ini

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa Kakek tidak mengabariku sebelumnya?" sepertinya si_ chickenbutt_ ini masih penasaran. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan kau kedatangan kerabat dari Otto. Otto-Konoha jelas-jelas bukan jarak yang dekat.

"Tadi Kakek menghubungimu ketika sampai di bandara, Namun sepertinya kau sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa dihubungi." terang Kakek Madara dengan senyuman penuh arti pada kami? Oh tidak, senyuman itu lagi. Sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kakek Madara menghela napas

"Yah sudah, sepertinya memang aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Kau juga terlihat tidak sabaran. Jadi… maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mengurus hak waris atas segala harta benda yang kumiliki untuk kuberikan pada kau pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke." jelas kakek Madara panjang lebar. Aku merasa sedikit risih mendengar percakapan duo Uchiha yang sepertinya cukup pribadi ini.

"Warisan? Apa yang Kekek bicarakan sih? aku tidak―"

"Ini keputusanku Sasuke, aku sudah tua dan tidak tahu umurku sampai kapan. Jadi semua harta benda yang kumiliki akan kuwariskan padamu dan aku ingin segera melihat kau berkeluarga, Sasuke." sela kakek Madara cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Wah percakapan mereka semakin privasi, kurasa sudah saatnya aku kabur dan pergi dari perbincangan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku ini.

"Eh…ano Kakek Madara sebaiknya aku buat minuman dulu, hehe." aku buka suara sambil tertawa canggung, aku sebal karena sejak tadi aku seperti patung yang tidak dianggap, menyedihkan.

Baru saja aku beranjak, kakek Madara menghentikan ku dengan kata-katanya. "Kau disini saja Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga berkaitan denganmu."

_What_? Berkaitan denganku? Sejak kapan aku ada hubungan dengan hal-hal privasi mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Selain sebagai sahabat si_ chickenbutt_ ini setahuku kedua orang tuaku hanya berteman baik dengan keluarga Uchiha, itu saja tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi aku mau tak mau duduk kembali setelah sebelumnya sempat berdiri.

"Maksud Kakek?" tanya Sasuke yang buka suara, ia terlihat bingung sama sepertiku .

"Hmm begini, sebelum datang kemari Kakek memang bertujuan untuk memberikan hak waris kepadamu dan segera mencarikan jodoh untukmu, karena selama ini kau belum pernah mengenalkan satu gadispun padaku. Padahal menurutku usiamu sudah cukup untuk berkeluarga. Namun sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencarikannya karena kau sudah mempunyai pilihan yang tepat, bukan begitu nona Haruno?" kakek Madara tersenyum manis sangaaat manis bahkan terlalu manis kearahku.

Ya tuhan aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, kenapa aku sampai tidak bisa menangkap arti senyuman Kakek tua ini yang sedari tadi dipamerkannya. Harusnya aku menyadari sejak tadi bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik semua senyumannya itu. Dan ini pasti karena insiden konyol tadi. Ternyata firasatku benar. Tuhan tolong selamatkan hamba-Mu ini.

"Ta–tapi kami… tidak ini ti-tidak seperti yang Kakek pikirkan. Kami tidak..." arrrgghhh sial aku tergagap lagi, ucapkan terimakasih pada kerongkonganku yang terasa tercekat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya lebih bisa diterima. Sepertinya ini hari terburukku karena otak yang sering ku gunakan untuk meraih prestasi gemilang di akademik saja sedang enggan membantuku.

"Apa yang Kakek pikirkan? kami tidak sejauh itu." sela Sasuke cepat yang terlihat gusar dengan kata-kata kakeknya. Sepertinya kami satu pemikiran.

Bagus! Selamatkan nasibku ayam, err... nasib kita maksudku.

"Kurasa ini keputusan yang tepat untukmu, kalian tidak usah menutupinya. Sudahlah tidak usah malu begitu Kakek juga pernah muda kok, hahah!"

Kalau tidak ingat kau Kakek tua yang baik hati sudah kuikat kau di pohon dan kusumpal mulutmu agar berhenti berbicara dan tertawa nista.

"Tapi Kek, ini terlalu mendadak aku tidak bisa, lagipula Kakek salah―"

Ayo kau pasti bisa Ayam! Perjuangkan hidup kita, semanga―

"Kalian akan menikah. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan kalian, bersiaplah!"

Apa katanya tadi? Menikah? Aku dan si chickenbutt? Ohh katakan pada siapapun tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi sayangnya ini kenyataan, jadi tolong siapapun itu adakah yang mau meminjamkan mesin waktu agar aku bisa lebih dulu membungkam mulut Kakek tua itu sebelum berbicara se enak jidatnya. Atau adakah _shinigami_ yang mau meminjamkan kekuatannya padaku agar terlebih dahulu aku bisa membawa si kakek tua itu ketempat yang lebih damai, eh kurasa untuk yang terakhir aku sangat keterlaluan.

Jangan-jangan apakah ini yang namanya karma? Karena kami sebelumnya telah menipu si gadis pirang yang sombong itu. Tapi aku kan hanya membantu sahabat _chickenbutt_ku kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tunggu, sahabat _chickenbutt_? Oh tentu saja ini semua gara-gara si Ayam itu. Awas kau Uchiha Sasuke ayyyyyyyaaaam!

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sasuke, silahkan lanjutkan kembali kegiatan kalian," ucap kakek Madara sambil menyugingkan senyum menggoda pada kami, yang sayangnya bukannya membuat diriku tersipu malah membuatku ingin mencakar wajahnya. Tapi sekali lagi ingat Sakura dia hanya seorang Kakek tua tak berdaya yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Sekarang aku tahu warisan siapa sifat menyebalkan si ayam itu.

Kakek Madara pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah berdiri ia terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan, kemudian ia berkata.

"Oh ya!" ucapnya lalu ia mengambail kotak kecil seperti bungkusan permen berwarna merah disebelah tempat ia duduk tadi. "Ini kakek temukan di balik bantal itu." Kakek Madara menunjuk bantal-bantal sofa yang biasa berjejer manis menghiasi sofa. Dan kemudian meyodorkan kotak merah itu di meja yang ada dihadapan kami lalu berkata. "Benda seperti itu sebaiknya kalian taruh baik-baik, jangan tergeletak sembarangan begitu. Tak kusangka… kalian sudah besar yah." lanjutnya lagi lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bengong dan aku sudah menganga, cengo stadium akhir.

Omong-omong kalian tahu kotak apa itu? Kotak itu adalah… KONDOM saudara-saudara! Oh maaf aku terlalu emosi. Jangan tanyakan kepadaku kenapa ada kondom di balik bantal sofa itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu sekarang, aku ingin langsung mencekik pemilik rumah yang membiarkan benda seperti itu tergeletak sembarangan. Sumpah aku tidak menyangka Sasuke yang dingin pada perempuan―walaupun tetap menjaga _image_nya namun seringkali tebar pesona―menyimpan sekotak kondom yang mungkin berisi entah berapa buah di rumahnya dan tergeletak begitu saja. Jadi jangan salahkan Kakek Madara yang sekarang berpikiran terlalu jauh tentang kami. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil berucap 'sabar Sakura, kuatkan hatimu'.

**Sakura POV end**

**xxxxx**

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ucapan Kakeknya memang tidak pernah bisa dianggap main-main. Karena jika seorang Uchiha Madara sudah memutuskan maka perkataanya bukanlah keisengan belaka. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat selera humor keluarga Uchiha itu sungguh minim jadi mustahil seorang Uchiha Madara membuat sebuah lelucon konyol tentang sebuah pernikahan. Apalagi ini menyangkut pernikahan cucunya sendiri. Semenjak orang tua dan kakakny tiada, Sasuke memang dirawat dan dimanjakan dengan semua kekayaan Kakeknya tapi sebagai balasannya ia harus menjadi cucu yang manis dan patuh pada sang kakek. Ok selama ini Sasuke tidak masalah tapi ini soal pernikahannya, menyangkut masa depannya. Ia tidak habis pikir harus menuruti perintah Kakeknya lagi.

Sasuke mengusap wajah tampannya yang terlihat kusut. Ia masih berpikir keras mengenai masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Setelah perdebatan sengit dengan Sakura sesaat setelah kakeknya pulang. Ia langsung dihubungi bahwa pernikahannya akan segera dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Astaga! dua minggu lagi? Yang benar saja! bahkan Sasuke tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan semua persepsi Kakeknya adalah salah besar. Tapi ia lalu menghela napas panjang otaknya mulai mengingatkan bahwa percuma saja mengelak dari keinginan kakeknya yang sangat keras kepala. Dan lagi daripada ia dijodohkan dengan gadis yang tidak jelas lagi seandainya ia menolak pernikahannya dengan Sakura pasti akan lebih merepotkan. Setidaknya kalau dengan Sakura ia sudah mengenal baik gadis itu.

'Lagipula Sakura tidak terlalu buruk' batinnya menutupi sebagian hatinya yang sebenarnya mengakui fakta bahwa gadis merah muda itu cukup banyak diminati para pria di sekelilingnya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, gengsi Uchihanya terlalu tinggi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain. dikediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura-chan, Ibu ingin kau tidak menolak permintaan Kakek Madara. Kau tahu diluar sana banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin mendapatkan kesempatan emas sepertimu. Dan kau malah menyia-nyiakannya," ucap nyonya Haruno menceramahi putri tunggalnya di meja makan keluarga Haruno. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Ibu, kumohon aku tahu hal itu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa bu." bantah Sakura yang mulai jengah mendengar ibunya berceramah.

"Sasuke-kun itu tampan, baik, mapan kurang apa lagi sih Sakura!" Ibu Sakura masih bersikeras mempertahankan pendiriannya. Ia begitu gembira saat Uchiha Madara menghubunginya untuk memberitahu rencananya berbesanan dengan keluarga Haruno.

"Ibuuuu… sekali lagi aku bilang tidak bisa yah tidak bisa bu, lagipula aku masih kuliah. Aku tidak mau masa mudaku harus direpotkan dengan mengurus suami dan anak. Aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku, Bu." sanggah Sakura lagi yang juga tidak mau kalah dengan Ibunya.

"Ehm..." suara seorang pria mengalihkan kedua wanita berambut sewarna ini. Diikuti dengan deritan kursi makan yang ditarik.

"Pernikahan tidak akan menghalangi cita-citamu Sakura. Segalanya bisa diatur dan dibicarakan dengan baik. Lagipula kau harus menghargai keputusan Kakek Madara. Dulu ia pernah berbuat baik pada kita, kau tahu saat kita terpuruk kakek Madara lah yang datang mengulurkan bantuan pada keluarga kita. Tapi kau jangan salah, kami menyetujui keputusan kakek Madara untuk menikahkan kau dengan Sasuke bukan semata-mata kami mengorbankanmu sebagai balas budi. Tapi sejujurnya kami melihat Sasuke adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk menjagamu, kami mengenalnya dengan baik, Ayah rasa ia laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan pantas untukmu." terang tuan Haruno panjang lebar.

Hening

Sakura terdiam masih mencerna kata-kata ayahnya, ia juga sempat bimbang jikalau ia harus menolak keputusan kakek Madara yang tiba-tiba karena insiden konyolnya. Entah kata-kata apa yang mesti ia katakan pada kakek Madara. Sakura tidak sampai hati jika harus menyakiti Kakek tua itu dengan mengecewakannya juga mengecawakan kedua orang tuanya yang antusias akan rencana pernikahannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menikah di usia dini seperti ini, karena ia sudah menyimpan sederet rencana untuk menyongsong masa depannya untuk bisa menggapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter handal. Lagipula bagaimana dua orang berbeda jenis dan karakter menikah tanpa cinta? Hmm Sakura masih berpikir ia sempat mengagumi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke tapi ia yakin perasaanya hanya sekedar kagum, selebihnya lebih banyak sikap menyebalkan yang ada pada sahabatnya itu. Jadi itu juga tidak bisa disebut cinta kan?

Tapi ia ingat kedua orang tuanya juga menikah karena dijodohkan dan mereka bisa saling mecintai bahkan mucul dirinya. Tapi, Hei! Itu jaman dahulu, lain dulu lain sekarang. Namun Sakura juga menyadari terkadang dalam hidup ini harapan yang kita inginkan semuanya tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Ingatlah Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan apa yang kita inginkan. Tidak selamanya apa yang kita inginkan baik untuk kita, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bagaimana kita menyikapi hidup yang kita jalani dan apa yang Tuhan berikan pada kita karena sesungguhnya kitalah yang memilih jalan kehidupan kita sendiri.

"Hm, baiklah aku setuju." jawab Sakura pasrah menutup perbincangan ditengah keluarga Haruno itu. Sedang kedua Haruno senior itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan dengan jawaban putri semata wayangnya.

**xxxxx**

Kantor Kepolisian Konoha distrik pusat terlihat ramai siang ini, seperti biasa para pegawainya tengah sibuk mengerjakan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Di sudut ruangan yang bertuliskan '_meeting room_' terdapat lima orang pria tengah bercengkarama usai rapat yang telah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Hhhh kalau saja tidak ada rapat mendadak seperti ini, sekarang aku pasti sedang berada dirumah menikmati hari libur bersama Hinata-chanku." keluh Naruto melatakan kepalanya menyamping diatas meja diantara kedua tangannya yang terjulur kedepan.

"Sebaiknya jangan Naruto, kasian istri dan calon bayimu." timpal seorang pria bertato segitiga di pipinya―Inuzuka Kiba

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang kearah Kiba. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Setahuku ibu hamil itu moodnya cepat berubah, kalau ia terlalu sering melihatmu aku khawatir istrimu akan bosan, lalu sebal padamu dan jika seorang ibu hamil sampai membenci seseorang maka janinnya akan mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang dibencinya, begitu." terang Kiba dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, lalu pria berambut coklat panjang alias Neji Hyuuga Kakak ipar Naruto menepuk bahu Naruto. "Benar kata Kiba, sebaiknya jangan sampai terjadi, kuharap anak kalian akan mirip adikku." ujarnya seraya beranjak meninggalakan ruangan itu.

"Heiiii!" seru Naruto yang sudah '_connect_' kemudian mendeathglare Kiba, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memamerkan sebuah cengiran dan mengacungkan dua jari, jari telunjuk dan tengah serta berujar 'bercanda kok'.

"Jadii benar berita kau akan menikah itu, Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara yang bersumber dari sesosok pria bermasker yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang 'bersitegang' disebelahnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria bermasker itu lebih tua diantara tiga pria lainnya yang berada disitu. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa pria bermasker ini tahu soal rencana pernikahan SasuSaku, tentu saja karena pria bermasker ini yang bernama Hatake Kakashi adalah salah satu kolega dari Uchiha Madara.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengn _handphone_ ditangannya. Sepertinya ia tidak terusik akan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Uappaa!Teme akan menikah? Serius? Kau akan menikah dengan siapa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba bergabung sambil berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Berisik, Dobe. Aku menikah dengan siapa, nanti juga kalian akan tahu." jawab Sasuke cuek masih sibuk dengan _handphone _nya.

"Teme pelit."

"Hn."

"Ayolah, Teme, masa kau tidak mau memberitahu kami, memangnya kau tidak mau mengundang kami haa?" cecar Naruto yang masih penasaran akan siapa calon pendamping sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya, Dobe. Jadi tidak perlu kuberitahu dari sekarang." timpal Sasuke datar ia menatap ke arah Naruto sekilas lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Naruto hanya memandang dengan raut kebingungan ia tengah berpikir siapa gadis yang ia kenal dan berkemungkinan menjalin asmara dengan Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sasuke, sepertinya ada barangku yang tertinggal di rumahmu saat aku mampir dua hari yang lalu." seru Kakashi tiba-tiba manarik perhatian Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang berpikir untuk mengingat benda―milik Kakashi―apa yang tertinggal di rumahnya yang besar kemungkinan milik seniornya ini.

"Apa yang kau maksud bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu?" ucap Sasuke dingin menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi yang serta merta menganggukan kepala lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung di balik maskernya.

Kalau tidak ingat dia seorang Uchiha dan Kakashi adalah seniornya, rasanya Sasuke ingin memaki Kakashi saat ini juga atau mencekiknya bila perlu. Karena gara-gara benda nista milik seniornya itu, sukses menambah dugaan konyol Kakeknya. Yang mau tidak mau sekarang ia yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Hhhh... seharusnya Sasuke sudah tahu sejak awal siapa lagi yang singgah kerumahnya dan paling relevan dengan benda nista seperti itu kalau bukan seniornya yang terkenal akan kemesumannya.

**xxxxx**

"Menikah!" tariak seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikuncir dengan model poni tail.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak Pig, lama-lama aku bisa tuli jika kau berteriak seperti itu terus," cibir Sakura mendelik kearah gadis blonde di hadapnnya. Sat ini Sakura dan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino tengah berada di kantin Universitas Konoha yang tidak terlalu padat karena sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"Ah iya maaf-maaf heheh," cengir ino pada Sakura. " Tapi sungguh aku tidak percaya kau akan menikah secepat ini, kalau Hinata aku tidak heran." tambahnya lagi.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa harus aku yang menjalani semua ini." keluh Sakura lemas, ia mengaduk-aduk jus di hadapannya.

"Kau dijodohkan?" Ino memicingkan matanya memandang sahabat _pink-_nya.

"Hm, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." ujar Sakura tak ada gairah.

"Sudahlah kau seharusnya bersyukur Jidat, setidaknya kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Dia itu tampan dan juga kaya raya. Diluar sana masih banyak gadis yang dijodohkan dengan orang yang jauh lebih parah dari apa yang mereka bayangkan." hibur Ino berusaha membesarkan hati Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti Ibuku, Pig." balas Sakura sarkastik. Ia berpikir semua orang menganggap dirinya beruntung padahal mereka tidak tahu perasaanya.

Ino tertawa renyah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sakura… Sakura, semua orang pasti bilang seperti itu, tapi aku yakin orang tuamu juga tidak akan sembarangan memilih pria yang jadi pendampingmu Jidat"

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan perasaanku pig?"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah rumah tanggaku nanti bisa berjalan dengan baik, apakah nanti ada cinta diantara aku dan Sasuke, apakah aku bisa jadi istri dan ibu yang baik, apakah aku masih bisa meraih cita-citaku…..karena, sejak dulu aku hanya ingin menikah satu kali seumur hidup." Sakura menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang galau.

"Sakura…"

Merasa terpanggil Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap sahabat blonde-nya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kau tahu sejak kita dilahirkan kita sudah hidup diikuti dengan apa yang disebut dengan resiko, setiap apa yang kita lakukan memiliki resiko. Apapun yang kau pilih semuanya ada resikonya Sakura, tinggal bagaimana kau menghadapinya. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi aku yakin kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan apa resikonya," Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada diatas meja masih menatap lurus kearah Ino. "kita tidak akan pernah tahu apapun kalau kita terus takut akan semua resiko yang akan kita hadapi, dan tidak pernah mencobanya. Percayalah segalanya akan indah pada waktunya." lanjut Ino masih dengan seyumannya.

Sakura membalas seyuman Ino, rasanya setelah berbincang dengan Ino hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Dan kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura lebih bersemangat.

"Ino.. terimakasih," ucap Sakura lalu membalas genggaman Ino pada tangannya.

**xxxxx**

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura dan Sasuke yang tinggal menunggu satu minggu lagi untuk bersiap menjadi sepasang suami dan Istri. Kini mereka berada di sebuah toko perhiasan untuk memesan cincin setelah dua hari yang lalu memesan pakaian pengantin di butik milik sahabat Madara, yaitu Orochimaru, desainer terkenal di Konoha.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tawar Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia menujukan sepasang cincin emas putih yang simple namun terkesan mewah.

"Tidak, terlalu simple." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Astaga! Kau bisa serius tidak sih? Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kau menolak pilihanku, sebenarnya kau mau yang bagaiman heh?" geram Sakura frustasi, pasalnya Sasuke sudah menolak berbagai cincin pernikahan yang ia pilih.

"Aku ingin cincin kita memiliki lambang klan Uchiha dan ada nama kau dan aku didalamnya." Jelas Sasuke menerangkan keinginannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih, dasar_ Chickenbutt_ menyebalkan." dengus Sakura yang sebal karena dari tadi ia sudah repot-repot memilih cincin.

"Kau tidak tanya padaku." Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan mematikan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke sedangkan yang ditatap malah sibuk melihat perhiasan yang berjejer di etalase.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sebal pada pria berambut ayam disebelahku ini karena ia selalu saja membuatku kesal. Sekarang kami sedang mengurus pembayaran untuk pemesanan cincin pernikahan kami sampai sebuah suara menggangu telingaku memanggil nama orang yang berada disebelahku.

"Sasukeeeee-kuuun!"

Kami berdua menoleh dan terlihatlah sesosok perempuan berambut merah berlari menghampiri kami dan ketika sampai dihadapan kami dengan lancang ia memeluk Sasuke.

Sialan, ternyata si nenek sihir mata empat ini rupa-rupanya yang mengangu ketentraman kami yah walaupun tidak terlalu tentram juga sih. Dan.. apa-apaan itu pakai peluk-peluk si Ayam segala, menjijikan!

"Sasuke kau sedang apa? Membeli perhiasan untuk siapa?" tanyanya manja bergelayut dilengan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang memesan cincin pernikahan." jawab Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"Ha? Siapa yang mau menikah?" tanyanya polos iyuuh.. menyebalkan, dia itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? jelas-jelas jika seorang pria datang bersama dengan seorang perempuan ke Toko perhiasan untuk memesan cincin pernikahan berarti jelas mereka yang akan menikah. Atau jangan-jangan matanya sudah mulai rabun sampai ia tidak bisa melihatku.

"Aku akan menikah dengan dia," Sasuke manarik bahuku "Dan bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Karin." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Rasakan itu nenek sihir jelek.

"Tidak, kau pasti sedang mabuk atau sedang depresi, aku tidak percaya! Mana mungkin kau menikah dengan perempuan norak berambut _pink_ ini," sahut Karin lalu menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ayo kau harus segera diperiksa!" katanya lagi tanpa dosa

Cih diperiksa katanya? Seharusnya dia yang diperiksa, masa dia bilang Sasuke mabuk, depresi, jelas-jelas Sasuke baik-baik saja. Malah kurasa dia yang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan dia bilang aku apa? Perempuan norak, Ooo kau ingin berperang denganku? Baik, ku layani nenek sihir mata empat.

Aku sudah mau membuka mulut membalas perkataan perempuan berkacamata itu, sebelum Sasuke menyentakan tangan Karin dan..

"Berhenti berbuat konyol Karin." katanya lalu…lalu... lalu…

CUP!

_What the_? Si ayam itu menciumku, ya menciumuku didepan Karin dan orang-orang yang berada di Toko itu tepat dibibirku. No! my first kiss. Aku merasa seperti tersengat lebah, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, tubuhku membeku. Kurasa wajahku sudah sangat merah saat ini ketika benda kenyal basah dan dingin itu menyapu lembut bibirku.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dengan cuek si ayam itu berkata seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelumnya, "Dia memang calon istriku, Karin." Sasuke lalu menarikku pergi meninggalkan Toko itu. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Dan Karin? Aku masih sempat melihat ia menganga dengan wajah membiru, mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar busa dari mulutnya.

Hidup memang penuh kejutan.

.

.

**TBC**

.**  
><strong>

Haaaaaah selesai juga Chap ini, apakah jadi membosankan? gomen di chap ini author ingin menampilkan cerita antara kejadian awal mereka diputuskan menikah hingga Sasusaku menikah. author sih inginnya alur gag kecepatan tapi juga gag terlalu kelamaan jadi gag ngebosenin gitu heheh (nyengir gaje)#Plak

Kalo soal humor author sengaja menambahkan humor sebagai bumbu penyedap, halah. tapi serius tadinya sempet ragu takut nanti jadinya garing humornya, makanya di genre author gag sebutin.

Thanks a lot buat reviewers, Obsinyx Virderald, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, Mey Hanazaki, Uhiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Karasu Uchiha, Fidya RainaMalfoy, Naomi azurania belle, Soo Dana, Arai KazuRa, d3rin, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, Wakamiya Hikaru, Naomi Kanzaki, chadeschan and for all readers baik yang ninggalin jejak or enggak. but review kalin bener - bener berati buat author n jadi penyemangat author buat lanjut ^^ . Semoga yang udah review fic ini tetep sudi ngereview lagi yaaaaa :) ( ngarep : mode on)

Oia buat Typo Gomeeeeeenn banget banget coz suka kecolongan n susah banget diilangin, hadeeeuh.

So, see ya next chapt! RnR Pleassse^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Dia memang calon istriku, Karin."

Dunia memang penuh kejutan.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga – jaga)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

.

.

.

Cuaca di musim panas sudah pasti mengundang keringat dan rasa gerah muncul, membuat orang-orang harus setia menyalakan alat pendingin untuk menyamankan diri. Seperti yang ada di dalam mobil tuan muda Uchiha yang satu ini. Ia sudah menyalakan ac untuk meredam panas dan mendinginkan udara, namun sayang sepertinya pendingin ruangan tidak mampu mendinginkan suasana diantara dua mahluk di dalamnya. Justru suasana yang ada terasa begitu menegangkan karena aura yang menguar diantara kedua insan ini

Sasuke, si pria berambut dengan model unik yang menyerupai bokong hewan unggas ini sesekali melirik gadis merah jambu yang berada disebelahnya melalui sudut mata kelam miliknya.

"Apa!" bentak Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan. Ia menoleh pada pria yang sedang berkutat dengan kemudinya.

"Hn, suaramu bisa merusak telingaku jidat." jawab Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Itu bahkan tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kau perbuat padaku, sungguh memalukan." gerutu Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

"Jangan berlebihan." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Jelas-jelas ini berlebihan, kau sudah meciu―arrh kau benar-benar sudah membuatku malu, Ayam!" balas Sakura yang mulai emosi.

"Kenapa kau harus malu seperti itu, toh kita akan menikah. " Sasuke menjawab santai namun ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kau pikir karena kita akan menikah kau bisa seenaknya membuatku malu di depan umum seperti itu heh? Dan lagi pula apa kau tahu itu adalah ciuman pertamaku Pantat Ayam, dasar Ayam meyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu sopan san―" cerocos Sakura yang kemudian terhenti karena tiba-tiba mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti mendadak.

Dalam sekejap mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan seketika itu pula Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura ralat mencengkram lengan Sakura supaya mendekat kearahnya sehingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Reflek Sakura menjauh, namun ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke sehingga wajah mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, sampai Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke diwajahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi di depan Karin untuk membungkam mulutmu yang cerewet ini." kata Sasuke dingin, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi namun semakin terlihat menawan.

Sakura tertegun entah karena ancaman Sasuke atau karena ia sedikit ehm terpesona disuguhi wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke tepat dihadapannya dengn jarak yang hampir terhapuskan.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali mengemudikan mobil hitam miliknya. Namun Sasuke tidak menyadari ia telah membuat seseorang disebelahnya menderita gangguan detakan jantung yang cepat dan serangan udara yang tertahan disaluran pernapasan.

**xxxxx**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mataku masih tertuju pada layar televisi dihadapnku namun pikiranku sama sekali tidak tertuju pada benda kotak flat yang sekarang menampilkan tayangan _The_ _Operah Winfrey Show_ bertajuk _operah show guests gone wild_. Aku melirik jam bulat yang menempel di dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu siang. Kakek belum kembali dari urusannya mengurus segala persiapan pernikahanku, dan untuk sementara waktu Kakek bilang ia akan tinggal dirumahku ini.

Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit stres memikirkan pernikahanku yang sebentar lagi akan digelar. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka karena sebuah hal konyol, aku malah menjadi korban atas kekonyolanku sendiri. Bahkan mungkin sekarang aku merasa err sedikit gugup menjelang pernikahanku dua hari lagi, kurasa itu normal untuk orang lain tapi tidak bagiku, dan tentu aku selalu menutupinya dari semua orang dengan topeng stoic-ku.

Ketika aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku dan sekarang acara di televisi tengah menampilkan Operah yang tengah memperkenalkan aktor kawakan dan komedian terkenal Jim Carrey sebagai bintang tamunya, perhatianku teralihkan pada suara pintu dibuka, yang bersumber dari arah depan rumahku.

'Tadaima' ah suara itu aku tahu siapa orangnya.

"Okaeri." jawabku datar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Kakek yang sudah muncul di depanku dengan jarak kira-kira 3 meter dariku.

"Apa Kakek lupa? Kakek kan yang menyuruhku segera mengambil cuti untuk pernikahanku." jawabku dengan ekspresi datar andalanku.

"Oh begitu yah. Maaf Kakek lupa, maklum saja Kakek kan sudah tua." ujarnya riang, sepertinya Kakek terlihat bahagia. Yah, biarpun akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlihat bahagia.

"Oh ya Sasuke, Kakek sudah memesan kamar terbaik untuk malam pengantinmu di Hotel tempat resepsi pernikahanmu akan berlangsung, ini merupakan salah satu kado pernikahan untukmu dari Kakek." Kakek berkata antusias lalu menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di sebelahku.

Mendengar kata-kata Kakek ku barusan, aku sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Malam pengantin katanya? Kenyataan dua hari lagi aku akan melepas masa lajangku saja itu sudah cukup membuatku stres, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan hal gila tentang malam pengantin? Aku jadi teringat si Jidat, apa dia juga memikirkan soal malam pengantin? Dalam imajinasi terliarku saja aku belum pernah membayangkan aku dan si Jidat itu… Ah sudahlah, aku hanya berharap semoga pernikahanku berjalan normal.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau kuantar ke sekolah Sasuke, tapi sekarang kau akan segera berkeluarga, bahkan mungkin tidak lama lagi akan ada keturunan Uchiha baru darimu." Kakek tersenyum bahagia dengan mata menerawang itu yang kutangkap dari lirikanku padanya, hatiku terasa hangat melihatnya.

Kakek satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa yang kumiliki, ia yang selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia untuk mengobati lukaku karena ditinggalakan keluargaku sejak kecil. Melihatnya bahagia adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri. Jika pernikahanku membuatnya bahagia, aku siap menjalaninya.

"Hn." gumamku untuk menanggapinya.

"Nah, Sasuke," Kakek menepuk bahuku dan aku menoleh padanya. "Berbahagialah, dan berikanlah Kakekmu ini cucu secepatnya, karena sebelum Kakek menyusul kakak dan kedua orang tuamu, Kakek ingin melihat penerus Uchiha darimu." lanjutnya lagi seraya bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan diriku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

'Kurasa sekarang giliranku yang akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia, Kek' batinku menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibirku.

**Sasuke POV End**

Kadangkala bukan hanya artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun saja yang bisa menjadi pembicaraan orang – orang. Orang biasa pun yang tidak pernah _casting_ saja bisa jadi tiba-tiba melejit menjadi bahan pembicaraan, yang biasanya kegiatan seperti ini akan didominasi dengan kaum hawa. Apalagi pembicaraannya seputar orang yang diidolakan oleh kebanyakan kaum hawa.

Sperti pada kasus gadis merah muda ini, tiba-tiba ia jadi ramai dibicarakan orang-orang di Kampusnya karena ia akan segera menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi untungnya ia bukan orang yang harus pusing memikirkan kata-kata orang lain yang dianggap tidak penting. Namun kalau sebanyak ini telinganya juga bisa panas.

"Kau kenapa, Jidat?" tanya Ino yang berjalan disebelah Sakura. Waktu telah menjelang sore, waktunya untuk kedua gadis ini kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

"Kurasa sampai dirumah nanti, aku harus mengompres telingaku, Pig." gerutu Sakura yang mulai jengah dengan situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Salah mu sendiri dua hari lagi mau menikah masih nekat datang ke Kampus." timpal Ino yang paham akan apa yang dialami sahabat pink nya. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tidak tega. Tapi mau bagai mana lagi, si Pinky ini tetap keras kepala ngotot ingin datang ke Kampus.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali pig, aku yang menikah kenapa harus mereka yang berisik." protes Sakura yang merasa ia tidak melalukan suatu kesalahan berarti.

"Hellooooo," Ino menoleh pada Sakura. " Kemana otak jenius dibalik dahi lebar mu itu, Jidat? Yang kau nikahi itu Sasuke, pangeran tampan Kampus ini, jelas saja kau jadi bahan pembicaraan baka!" sungut Ino yang mulai kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah, aku memang sedang sial." rutuk Sakura lagi.

"Tidak sial jika kau sudah mengandung keturunan Uchiha." goda Ino dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

Blussssssshh

Sakura merona, ia sungguh malu membicarakan soal mengandung, apalagi mengandung bayi Uchiha. Ah 'membuatnya' saja ia tidak pernah kepikiran, dan ini sampai membicarakan soal mengandung bayi Sas―Shit! Ino sukses meracuni otaknya.

"Pig!"

"Apa? Kalau menikah ya harus siap untuk itu Sakura sayang, kau lihat saja Hinata, sekarang ia tengah hamil. Dan, Oh Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Perempuan manapun akan merasa beruntung mengandung benih seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Ino masih betah menggoda sahabatnya yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah tak keruan.

Peringatan untuk Haruno Sakura: jangan coba-coba berdebat dengan orang dari Klan Yamanaka. Khususnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sudah sana suamimu sudah datang menjemput tuh!" titah Ino pada Sakura, dengan dagunya ia menunjuk mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Aku belum sah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, nona Ino-Pig" geram Sakura yang makin jengkel pada Ino.

"Ya... ya... dua hari lagi, tenang saja, aku ingat calon Nyonya Uchiha." balas Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Pig, aku pulang dulu jaaa!" pamit Sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino bergegas menaiki mobil hitam mewah itu.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya ia ingin membuat sakura membuka mata dan siap untuk menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah didepan mata. Hanya saja kekeras kepalaan Sakura memang susah dihilangkan yang seoalah tidak peduli.

**Dibagian lain, Sakura dan Sasuke**

"Hhh hari ini sungguh menjengkelkan." keluh Sakura yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke lalu menghempaskan punggungya pada sandaran jok mobil.

"Kau kenapa heh?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bisa menangkap keluhan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, matanya berkilat tajam menatap Sasuke. Pikirannya terlintas kembali mengingat hari ini banyak sekali orang - orang yang membicarakannya, karena ia menikahi pria tampan didepannya ini. Ia lalu tanpa sadar melepas jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya, meninggalkan tanktop putih yang menempel ketat ditubuh mulusnya kemudian menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Cepat jalan! Aku benar-benar sedang kesal hari ini." Pinta Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Matanya terpejam, ia lelah dan hari ini cukup untuk membakar emosinya.

Menyadari Sasuke diam saja malah tidak juga menjalankan mobilnya, Sakura mulai jengkel ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Sasuke kurasa kau tidak tuli ayo cepat jalan!" bentak Sakura yang masih setia menutup kelopak matanya.

"Sakura,"

"Apaa?" Sakura mulai emosi ia membuka matnya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi tetap setia dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu menatap intens dirinya.

"Sas―"

"Itu punyamu ehm maksudku―"

Sakura menautkan alisnya kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya terlihat aneh.

"―itu bra-mu kelihatan."

Krik

Krik

BUGH

Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke mendapat suatu pelajaran berharga, yaitu untuk lebih berhati-hati pada calon istrinya jika ia sedang kesal.

**xxxxx**

Awal musim gugur , dedaunan mulai berguguran. Temperatur udara menjadi lebih nyaman setelah beberapa bulan melewati musim panas dengan kelembapan udara yang tinggi. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Keduanya akan melepas masa lajang mereka. Dan menjadi sepasang suami dan istri.

Di depan cermin setinggi 1 meter itu duduk seorang gadis cantik dengan body yang aduhai dibalut gaun putih elegan dengan model punggung sedikit terbuka. Rambut pink langkanya digelung tinggi menyiskan sedikit rambutnya yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan seksama, ia seperti tak percaya kalau yang ada di cermin itu adalah dirinya. Tepatnya ia tak percaya ia yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Lalu kau tau dengan siapa dia akan menikah? Oh what the hell dia menikah saat ini saja sudah sebuah hal yang waw, apalagi menikah dengan errr Sasuke, yah Uchiha Sasuke, yang notebene merupakan sahabatnya namun jarang sekali terlihat akur.

"Hei Jidat! Tak kusangka kau terlihat cantik, biarpun tetap aku yang lebih cantik sih." kata seseorang yang tiba – tiba muncul di pintu ruangan dengan gaun ungu selututnya.

"Cih masih saja narsis, tapi ternyata aku dan Hinta yang duluan yah, Pig." ejek Sakura sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah kerena merasa tersindir.

"Puas meledekku Nyonya Uchiha? Ummh setidaknya aku tidak menikah karena hal konyol yah..." balas Ino sambil menyeringai menggoda. Setelah memaksa Sakura bercerita akhirnya Ino mengetahui insiden 'menakjubkan' itu.

"Huh kau menyebalkan, Pig." ujar Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal

"Hahaha siapa suruh bermain-main dengan ku." timpal ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.

Lalu sepersekian detik terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua sahabat itu

"Sa-sakura-chan ini buket bunganya." kata sebuah suara dari arah pintu menginterupsi kekehan kedua sahabat yang tengah asik tertawa itu.

"Haha iya Hinata terimakasih. Hmm perutmu belum terlalu terlihat yah? Memang sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang baru saja datang keruangan pengantin perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura

"Du-dua bulan, Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata merona

"Wah sepertinya kau harus segera meminta Sai untuk melamarmu Pig ehehe."celetuk Sakura yang kembali menyindir Ino.

"Ya, ya, aku kalah dari kalian sekarang, tapi tunggu saja aku akan segera menyusul kalian dan segera memiliki anak bahkan melebihi kalian hahaha!" ujar Ino bersemangat, Sakura dan Hinata sweatdrop.

"A-ano Sakura-chan Ino-chan, Sakura chan sudah ditunggu di luar, ayo kita segera kesana!" ajak Hinata

"Ah ia baik." kata Sakura cepat

Mereka bertiga pun keluar, di luar sudah menanti Ayah Sakura sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita. Dan mereka semua pun segera menuju altar.

Di altar telah berdiri seorang pria tampan mengenakan jas hitam rapi berdiri dihadapan sang penghulu menanti mempelai wanita yang tengah berjalan menuju sisi disebelahnya. Dan seketika itu waktu berjalan terasa lambat. Sakura melangkah anggun dengan gaun indahnya diiringi mars pernikahan yang mengalun merdu.

Ketika Sakura telah berada disisi Sasuke, mereka saling memandang sekilas. Kemudian sang penghulu melakukan ritualnya. Dan janji Suci itu pun terucap oleh kedua insan tersebut Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno resmi mengikat diri dalam sebuah tali suci bernama pernikahan.

"Dan sekarang mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita." ucap sang penghulu lantang.

'Hadeuuh kenapa mesti ada acara cium-cium segala sih? Masa aku ciuman dengan si Pantat Ayam ini LAGI yang benar saja' batin Sakura berkecamuk.

'Selamat bersenang-senang Uchiha Sakura' inner Sasuke bersorak ia menyeringai. Dan seringainya makin lebar kala melihat raut kecemasan istri di hadapannya. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sehingga jarak mereka semakin menipis. Sakura sedikit kaget dan ragu- ragu tapi ini di depan umum dan ini acara pernikahannya maka ia tidak mungkin menolak. Ia tidak mau merusak dan mengacaukan semuanya, bisa – bisa hanya buat malu kedua orang tuanya saja. Maka mau tak mau ia pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Daaaannn…

CUP

'Duh apa ini? Rasanya jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dan tidak keruan bahkan lebih dari waktu itu. Pasti wajahku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Biarpun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja ini… Ah sial! Aku jadi tidak berdaya begini. Aku ini kenapa sih? Arrrghh' batin Sakura berteriak.

"Hei Jidat buka mata mu? Kau menikmati sekali, kau ingin lagi heh?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas.

"Heh jangan sembarangan bicara ya Pantat Ayam!" balas Sakura sebal setelah membuka matanya.

"Hei kau harusnya berbicara yang sopan terhadap suamimu, Uchiha Sakura." ujar Sasuke lagi, tak lupa dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Hiii tak sudi! Suami seperti dirimu itu menyebalkan jangan pikir aku rela dengan semua ini yah Pantat Ayam. Kau juga tau kan ini semu demi keluarga kita, baka!" dengus Sakura sambil menatap sebal kearah suaminya.

"Terserah. Tapi yang jelas pernikahan itu bukan main-main Jidat. Sekarang aku suamimu dan kau istriku, jadi kau harus patuh pada suamimu ini." ucap Sasuke sambil meyeringai licik pada Sakura

"Hhh kau ini sangat menjengkelkan, ingat ya Ayam kau tidak boleh macam-macam padaku! Dan jangan menyentuhku dulu, ingat aku ini masih kuliah!" timpal Sakura bersungut-sungut pada Sasuke.

"Cih, kau pikir aku sudah lulus kuliah? kalau kau sudah pikun atau amnesia aku ingatkan aku juga masih kuliah, Jidat baka!" ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Oh please! Tapi kau pria, kalau otak mu waras seharusnya kau berpikir bahwa pria tidak mungkin errrr ha-hamil baka! Jadi tak ada masalah soal menikah sambil kuliah apalagi kau hanya tinggal menanti wisudamu."jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak janji Jidat. Aku suamimu, aku berhak melakukan apa saja pada istriku yang berjidat lebar ini hm?" goda Sasuke kembali dengan seringai liciknya yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya. tampaknya menggoda istrinya akan menjadi kegemarannya yang baru.

"A-apa?" kata sakura kaget.

"Lagipula tak ada larangan bagi mahasiswi yang sudah menikah kalau ia hamil kan? Hinata saja tak masalah, kenapa kau was-was begitu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu ayam? Aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada kuliahku itu saja." balas Sakura.

'Oh Tuhan kenapa si Ayam ini jadi cerewet sekali hari ini dan ia kenapa begitu ngotot sih? Apa jangan-jangan efek pernikahan ini sebegitu dramatisnya sampai membuat si Ayam ini jadi seperti sekarang 'batin Sakura frustasi

"Benarkah? Atau kau takut jika kau hamil nanti kau tidak bisa menebar pesona pada pria-pria lain di kampus heh?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan wajah meremehkan

"Tutup mulutmu Ayam! Aku tidak serendah itu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sebagai wanita baik-baik." ucap Sakura mulai sedikit berteriak sepertinya ia sudah diambang emosi menghadapi suaminya.

Sasuke memandang emerald Sakura lurus-lurus. Onyx bertemu emerald. Hitam bertemu hijau. Seketika Sasuke terkekeh memandang wajah istrinya yang masih diliputi emosi. Dan Sakura yang sebelumnya memandang Sasuke penuh amarah lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung menatap suaminya yang tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Hahah ekspresimu lucu sekali. Tapi aku pegang ucapanmu, mulai sekarang jadilah istri yang baik, Jidat." Ujar Sasuke ditengah tengah kekehannya lalu ia berhenti tertawa dan bergumam lirih hampir tak terdengar. "Karena sekarang kau adalah miliku."

kemudian Sasuke segera beranjak dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang ia undang di acara pernikahannya ini. Sedangkan Sakura ia masih mematung mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan sambil memandangi punggung suaminya dari belakang.

'apa dia benar-benar serius?' batin Sakura tak percaya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Hallo semuanyah Ayaaam Kambek!^^/

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga chap 3 heheh. Author mau bilang makasih banget chap kemaren banyak yang koreksi. emang author EYD nya ancur kemaren gag sempet merahtiin jadi bakal diusahain diperbaiki lagi, gomen yaaa.

pokoknya seperti biasa thanks a lot buat yang udah read n review ( maaf ga bisa sebutin atu - atu)#ditimpukin readers. Tapi serius review kalian berarti bangetttt lho buat author. jadi author harap jangan bosen - bosen review yahhhh^^

Semoga fic ini masih terus ada yang berminat. Dan mungkin chap depan adegannya sedikt agak ehm 'hot', halah.

Demi kesuksesan chap depan,

So RnR please.^^


	4. Chapter 4

'apa dia benar –benar serius?' batin Sakura tak percaya.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga – jaga)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan usai, acara langsung dilanjutkan dengan resepsi pernikahan yang digelar besar-besaran. Bertempat di sebuah Hotel paling mewah se-Konoha, resepsi pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura berlangsung meriah. Ribuan para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari kalangan pebisnis, pejabat Negara, serta orang-orang penting lainnya, hadir di sana memenuhi _function hall_ dua lantai yang mampu menampung hingga dua ribu lima ratus orang. Dekorasi acara dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga menampilkan kesan mewah yang elegan dengan paduan nuansa putih dan _gold_ menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan_. _Berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera tersaji dan tertata apik, siap untuk memanjakan lidah dan perut para tamu undangan, selain itu tidak ketinggalan lantunan melodi dari musik yang mengiringi, turut memeriahkan acara tersebut.

Sasuke si pengantin pria menghampiri sahabat kuningnya yang tengah berbinar melihat sederet hidangan yang berjejer, tersaji rapi. Namun sebegitu banyaknya hidangan si pria kuning itu masih berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu, entah apa yang ia cari dari sederet hidangan di situ. Di sebelah si pria kuning itu berdiri seorang wanita hamil berambut panjang mengenakan gaun biru tuanya.

"Kalau kau mencari ramen, kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya di sini, Dobe." ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan si pria kuning―Naruto.

"Kalau begitu makanan di sini payah." dengusnya sebal, tanpa menoleh pada sumber suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Na-naruto-kun..." istri di sebelahnya berusaha meredam tingkah laku sang suami yang selalu di luar kendali jika menyangkut makanan kesukaannya. Menyadari teguran Hinata, penasaran Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jejeran hidangan yang tersedia pada orang yang baru saja mengomentarinya. "Te-teme? Hehehe!" cengir Naruto yang baru saja menyadari kalau orang yang menginterupsinya tadi adalah Sasuke si empunya acara.

"Seleramu memang payah, Dobe." kata Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Hee enak saja, ramen itu makanan paling enak yang terkenal se-Jepang, Teme!" kilah Naruto yang tidak mau dibilang seleranya payah.

"Yo Naruto! Kalau kau sedang mencari ramen di sini, sampai kau berubah jadi rubah, ramen tak akan muncul di sini." suara lain datang memecah perhatian kedua sahabat yang tengah berdebat ini. Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat dua sosok pria, yang satu berambut coklat pendek dengan tato di pipinya dan yang satunya lagi pria berambut panjang bermata serupa dengan milik Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Cih, _Doggy boy _mau apa kesini?" ejek Naruto yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan pria berambut coklat ini.

"Aku kesini ya menghadiri undangan, memangnya kau, kesini malah mencari ramen," Kiba berucap santai lalu segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Dan Sasuke, selamat yah! akhirnya kau menikah juga. Hahahah." sambungnya sambil tertawa gaje.

"Ya, selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Sasuke." Neji yang hanya diam saja dari tadi kemudian ikut memberi selamat pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih."

Naruto sudah ingin membalas ucapan Kiba namun diurungkan niatnya karena istrinya sudah lebih dulu menenangkannya.

"Oh ya, aku mau memberi tahu kalau Kakashi-senpai tidak bisa datang karena Anko-nee sedang melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Dan…" Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, kau bawa hadiahnya kan?" tanya kiba yang kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Oh ya! Sebentar," seperti mengingat sesuatu, Naruto segera mengambil sebuah kotak dari tangan Hinata lalu meyodorkan kearah Sasuke. "Ini dari aku, Kiba, Kakashi-senpai dan Neji, untukmu Teme!" seru Naruto girang.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang ragu pada kotak hitam yang diberikan pada nya. Lalu ia menatap kotak itu dan Naruto, Kiba dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Tenang saja Sasuke ini bukan jebakan, buka saja! Benda itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagimu yang baru saja menikah." ucap Kiba dengan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau benda di tangannya ini kurang bagus.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu, ia mengernyit dalam. Dilihatnya sebuah botol berukuran sedang, berisi beberapa pil yang tertutup rapat di dalam botol itu.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke buka suara, ia benar–benar bingung kenapa kadonya sebotol obat begini? Seingatnya ia hari ini sedang menikah bukan sedang terbaring di tempat tidur karena sakit. Dan lagipula sejak kapan teman-temannya beralih profesi menjadi tukang obat sehingga sampai memberikannya kado obat seperti ini?

Kiba dan Naruto serempak mengeluarkan cengirannya. Neji hanya diam tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Itu adalah salah satu obat kuat paling berkhasiat di dunia, Kakashi-senpai yang merekomendasikannya, dan kau tahu? Kami langsung memesannya dari Eropa khusus untukmu, Sasuke." Kiba menyeringai mesum pada Sasuke.

"Benar, Teme. Dijamin, kau akan bertahan jauh lebih lama dimalam pertamamu." giliran Naruto yang mulai menampilkan wajah mesumnya.

Wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah putih semakin terlihat putih seperti mumi karena mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ia bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir teman–temannya ternyata segila ini, bahkan Neji juga ikut andil. Ya tuhan! Dunia memang sudah gila.

"Kalian gila! Aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu." timpal Sasuke ketus.

"Sudahlah, kau simpan saja Teme, siapa tau bermanfaat," Naruto mngedipkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang malah membuat Sasuke ingin muntah melihatnya.

**Di bagian Sakura**

Sakura tengah berbincang dengan Ino di sudut tempat acara resepsi, Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai pesta karena ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Hiruk pikuk acara yang seharusnya menjadi momen penting dan membahagiakan baginya, justru membuatnya bosan karena memang tamu undangan juga didominasi oleh relasi keluarga Uchiha dan orang tuanya . Pesta ini membuat ia lelah, ia merasa agak berlebihan namun dilain sisi ia cukup sadar kalu ia menikahi seseorang dari salah satu keluarga terpandang juga kaya raya se-Konoha.

"Hei Jidat, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk malam ini?" tanya Ino yang mngerling jahil pada Sakura.

"Persiapan? Maksudmu persiapan apa?" balas Sakura yang justru balik bertanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sahabat _blonde_-nya.

"Itu… persiapan untuk malam pertamamu..." Ino masih setia terseyum jahil pada Sakura.

"Ma-malam pertama? Apa sih Pig! kau ini ada-ada saja, aku sudah pernah bilang aku belum mau yang se-seperti itu." ujar Sakura berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya, ia sesungguhnya ia malu membahas soal seperti ini, pasalnya Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cuek dan malas mengurusi soal pria dan percintaan. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah genap 20 tahun, ia hanya pacaran satu kali, itupun karena ia tidak tega menolak kebaikan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Ehmm… memang di awal akan terasa sakit tapi selanjutnya aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Ino menyeringai mesum menatap kearah Sakura.

"Sa-sakit? Kau jangan bercanda, Pig!" Sakura mulai bertambah gugup, didalam otaknya ia bertanya–tanya kenapa harus sakit? Sakura memang tergolong orang yang pintar dibidang akademik, tapi minus soal yang seperti ini, sekalipun usianya sudah berkepala dua. Oooh, ia memang sungguh polos.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan se-sedang―"

"Nah, disini ada Hinata, kau tanya saja sendiri pada Hinata yang sudah lebih berpengalaman, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku," sergah Ino memotong kata-kata Hinata sambil menarik bahu Hinata yang baru saja menghampiri kedua perempuan berbeda warna rambut ini, supaya mendekat padanya dan Sakura.

"Ma-maksud Ino-chan?" Hinata yang baru saja bergabung langsung bertanya pada Ino, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Begini, Sakura kan belum tahu mengenai malam pertama, tapi aku sudah memberi tahunya kalau melakukan malam pertama itu di awal akan terasa menyakitkan, namun setelahnya akan jauh lebih menyenangkan, bukan begitu Hinata?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, ia tersipu mendengar kata-kata Ino, namun kemudian kepalanya menganguk malu-malu.

"A-apa begitu menyakitkan?" tanya Sakura polos, ia mengigit bibirnya, sedikit takut kalau-kalau ia harus menjalaninya, walaupun Sakura akan berusaha mati-matian mengelak jika Sasuke memintanya dalam waktu dekat, karena ia yakin kalau ia belum siap.

"Te-tenang sa-saja Sakura-chan se-semua akan baik-baik sa-saja." mengerti dengan ekspresi ketakutan Sakura, Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Benar, santai saja Jidat! Sudah kubilang, justru setelahnya akan sangat menyenangkan." Ino menambahkan tidak lupa masih dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah Pig? Kalau Hinata sih jelas sudah terbukti." ujar Sakura meragukan kata-kata Ino.

Ino hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Hh Dasar! Kalau begitu cepat kau minta Sai menikahimu, Pig!" saran Sakura yang memutar matanya bosan mengetahui prilaku sahabatnya yang kadang sering kelewat batas.

**xxxxx**

Sang raja siang telah kembali ke peraduannya, meninggalkan rona kemerahan di langit musim gugur yang cantik. Para tamu undangan kian surut, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih setia berada di _hall_ Hotel berbintang lima ini.

"Saku-chan baik-baik yah dengan Sasu-kun," kata Nyonya Haruno riang.

"Iya, bu." jawab Sakura lemas, sungguh tubuhnya benar-benar lelah bukan main.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu, kami titip Sakura yah Sasuke," Pamit Tuan Haruno pada anak dan menantunya sambil bersiap untu segera pergi. Sasuke membalas dengan mengangguk sopan dan berujar 'Tentu' dengan mantap.

"Nah, Kakek juga pulang dulu, Kakek sudah memesankan kamar terbaik untuk kalian di Hotel ini, jadi kalian nikmati saja malam ini. Dan Kakek tunggu kabar gembira dari kalian secepatnya." terang dan goda Madara pada sepasang pengantin baru di hadapannya. Yang di goda hanya pasrah melihat tingkah laku dari si pembuat onar dari semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

"Sasuke ayo cepat ke kamar, aku ingin istirahat..." keluh Sakura setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan Madara. Ia sangat lelah, kaki jenjang Sakura yang beralaskan sepatu heels cantik setinggi tujuh centi itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, rasanya tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan pecah jika diiibaratkan sebuah kaca.

"Hn, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar yah," goda Sasuke yang berniat menjahili Sakura.

"Apa sih! Tidak usah bergurau Sasuke, aku benar-benar lelah." gerutu Sakura yang benar-benar tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi begitu juga matanya.

"Hn, baiklah."

Lalu mereka segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk ritual malam pengantin mereka.

Sekarang pasangan pengantin baru ini sudah berada di sebuah kamar bernomor 606 yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai barang-barang yang terlihat mewah dengan design interior bergaya modern minimalis disertai fasilitas yang lengkap. Kamar yang didominasi dengan nuansa krem ini terlihat begitu manis dengan ranjang king size bertabur kelopak bunga mawar serta pencahayaan yang dibuat redup menambah kesan romantis pada ruangan ini. Kamar yang menghadap tepat kearah _central _Konoha ini sangatlah cocok untuk digunakan sebagai ritual malam pertama bagi sepasang pengantin baru seperti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi lihatlah kedua insan yang mendiami ruangan tersebut. Sakura merasa badannya sudah panas dingin, jantungnya bahkan seperti lompat-lompat tak keruan melihat pemandangan yang nampak di bola mata hijaunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga gugup dengan pemandangan kamar seperti ini ditambah dengan kondisinya yang hanya berduaan dengan Sakura, tapi ia tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin menampilkan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke..." lirih Sakura yang wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Hn?"

"I-itu, err itu ranjangnya hanya ada sa-satu, a-apa kita harus ti-tidur bersama?" tanyanya masih dengan kegugupan tingkat dewa mununjuk-nunjuk ranjang dikamar itu.

"Hn. Otak mu itu masih baik-baik saja kan? Baru tadi siang kita menikah, kau sudah bertanya seperti itu." jawab Sasuke sarkastik, masih berusaha agar tidak segugup Sakura.

"Hei! Aku tau itu Ayam, tapi―"

"Apa? Sudahlah, ini sudah sewajarnya Jidat! Toh kita memang suami istri. Kalau kau ingin tidur di lantai dan mati kedinginan sih, silahkan." ujar Sasuke cuek melangkah kearah tempat tidur, tubuhnya juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah. Namun menyadari Sakura yang tetap tak bergeming ia berujar lagi sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang cukup menggiurkan. "Cepat tidur! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, malam ini aku tidak berminat denganmu."

Karena begitu lelah Sasuke hanya menanggalkan jas dan dasi yang sejak tadi bertengger di lehernya, lalu tidak lupa sepatu yang dikenakannya ia lepas juga, setelahnya Sasuke segera menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Huh, dasar suami menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura belum juga bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya lalu menatap garang istri merah mudanya yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau ini menunggu apa lagi sih Jidat? Sudah kubilang malam ini aku tidak berminat denganmmu. Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu heh?" geram Sasuke kesal.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin segera menyusul Sasuke untuk segera mengistirahtkan tubuhnya, namun ada satu kendala yang dihadapinya, yaitu gaun yang ia kenakan sungguh membuatnya gerah dan tidak nyaman. Mata indah Sakura sejak tadi tidak dapat menemukan satupun benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai pakaian ganti.

"Ehm... anu aku, aku juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, tapi―" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, dengan sebelumnya ia meremas gaun pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia kembali berucap. "―aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit memandang Sakura, saat ini Sakura jelas terlihat tidak nyaman dengan balutan gaun yang sepertinya memang akan sangat menganggu jika terus-terusan digunakan.

"Hn, kalau begitu ganti saja bajunya."

"Hhh… kalau aku menemukan sebuah benda yang bisa menggantikannya, sudah sejak tadi aku melakukannya, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura dengan sudut siku-siku menghiasi dahi lebar milik gadis _pink _ini.

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih menatap kerahnya, Sakura berusaha mencari-cari pakaian apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mengganti gaun pengantinnya. Namun sayang tak ada satupun baju ia temukan di kamar sebegini megahnya. Apa ini memang sudah direncanakan atau memang kebetulan tidak ada pakaian ganti sama sekali. Sakura mengerang frustasi, ia mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur disebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih setia memperhatikan Sakura.

"Benar-benar tak ada pakaian ganti, apa sih yang mereka rencanakan!" sungut Sakura, ia sangat kesal dengan semua ini, tidak cukupkah ia harus menikah muda seperti ini.

"Sudahlah jika tidak nyaman buka saja." ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit melepas celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih miliknya.

"He–hei! Kau ma-mau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kalang kabut melihat Sasuke yang tengah melepaskan bajunya dan kini bertelanjang dada, menyisakan celana boxer hitam miliknya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang sejak tadi siang dipakai ini." jawab Sasuke yang mulai naik ketempat tidur kembali.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku mau tidur Jidat, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jadi tidak usah banyak bicara!" malas berdebat dengan Sakura, Sasuke segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga menutupi kepala ayamnya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang memunggungi dirinya, namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sakura memonyong-moyongkan bibirnya mengumpat tidak jelas melihat tingkah suaminya yang mengabaikan dirinya, dan tidak peduli akan nasibnya yang mungkin besok akan menyerupai zombie, karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Namun disaat ia benar-benar buntu, mata emerald indahnya menangkap sebuah kado berwarna ungu yang berada disudut lemari. Ah! Itu kan kado dari Ino. Seperti mendapat sebuah wangsit Sakura bergegas mengambil kado itu dan merobeknya. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah pakain tidur wanita berwarna hitam yang jika dilihat tentu akan mengundang gairah kaum adam.

Shit! Ino memang tidak pernah tangung-tanggung jika memilih sesuatu, bahkan hingga memberikan kado ia memilih semaksimal mungkin. Bagus iyah, bahannya juga nyaman, tapi sungguh modelnya memang sangat maksimal untuk ukuran selera seorang Ino yang mengartikan fungsi dari pakaian tidur wanita apabila digunakan oleh seorang perempuan dimalam pengantinnya. faktanya Sakura tahu betul pikiran Ino seperti apa. Tapi yang perlu jadi pertimbangan dalam kondisinya saat ini adalah _you don't have any choice_. Sesekali sudut mata gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini melirik kearah sosok yang tengah bergelung didalam selimut lalu kembali menatap kearah baju dipangkuannya. Sakura berharap pria berambut ala bokong ayam dibalik selimut itu sudah beranjak kealam mimpi.

Sasuke sebenarnya belum tertidur, ia sedikit gelisah memikirkan nasib istrinya yang sepertinya belum juga berada disisi tempat dirinya terbaring. Telinganya menangkap suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup kembali setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar seseorang memasuki kamar mandi. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri membalikan tubuhnya. Seketika itu mata Uchiha Sasuke sukses melotot sempurna.

Mata hitam yang tajam bagai mata elang itu meneliti sosok gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dari ujung kaki jenjangnya hingga ujung rambutnya yang tergerai indah hingga pinggang. 'Cantik' satu kata yang dapat melukiskan betapa indahnya tiap detil dari mahluk ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya ini, dan hei! Dia yang berdiri di sana adalah istrimu, milikmu Sasuke! Oh tunggu, Sasuke bahkan harus meneguk air liurnya susah payah karena menyaksikan penampilan dari gadis cantik di hadapannya.

PLUK

Sebuah haduk putih sukses mendarat sempurna di wajah mulus pria tampan dari klan Uchiha ini.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? dasar Ayam mesum!" Sakura berteriak emosi, karena ia baru saja jadi tontonan gratis Sasuke.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu dan ditambah malu yang tak tertahankan karena saat ini mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Sakura tengah memakai pakain tidur pemberian dari Ino yang sukses menampilkan tiap lekukan tubuhnya. Ia segera berbaring disebelah Sasuke lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut serta memunggungi suaminya yang menggeram emosi.

"Kau itu perempuan tapi tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali."

"Diam!"

Hening sejenak.

Masih dengan posisi Sakura yang memunggungi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang tidur terlentang. Terlintas kembali di benak Sasuke, Sakura yang tadi mengenakan pakaian tidur _sexy_nya, sungguh itu sangat menganggu pikirannya. Lalu Sasuke mulai buka suara lagi. "Umh Sakura... kenapa malam ini kita tidak coba saja mengikuti apa yang mereka inginkan,"

Sasuke sesungguhnya berat mengatakan ini, namun saat melihat penampilan Sakura tadi membuat hasrat kelelakiannya berdesir, rasa penasarannya mulai timbul. Dan entah karena dorongan apa, ia jadi menginginkan Sakura. terlebih Sakura sudah menjadi istri yang sudah jelas menjadi miliknya melalui ikatan pernikahan. Tentu saja hal ini akan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ayolah, Sasuke adalah pria normal yang juga sesungguhnya menginginkan sentuhan seorang wanita.

"Maksudku…"

Sejenak Sasuke berusaha menunggu sahutan Sakura. Namun nihil, dengan meredam emosinya, kesal akan sikap Sakura yang mengabaikannya. Sasuke mulai berseru,

"Jidat," tak ada jawaban.

"Hei!" lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Jidat!" masih tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dilihatnya sang istri sudah jatuh tertidur, bahkan suara dengkuran halus Sakura mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke, dari raut wajahnya nampak terlihat wajah kelelahan yang begitu kentara. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia menyunggingkan senyuman lembut kearah Sakura dan entah karena apa melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, dirinya seperti terdorong untuk membelai lembut rambut soft pink milik istrinya. Dan karena lelah yang juga begitu mendera, tidak butuh waktu lama Sasuke pun segera terlelap menyusul Sakura.

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya,

karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, keduanya ingin segera pulang dan meinggalkan kamar 'menyeramkan' bagi keduanya. Mereka akan tinggal di rumah milik Sasuke. Karena keduanya merasa mempunyai banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan, sehingga mereka menolak untuk berbulan madu dan sebagainya. Terutama Sasuke yang hanya mendapat sedikit jatah libur, bahkan hari ini pun ia nekat masuk kerja. Alasannya simple saja, Sasuke harus hadir dalam rapat penting pembahasan persiapan misi khusus yang mendesak yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini, dan dalam misi itu mengikutsertakan orang-orang pilihan, salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri tidak ingin berlama-lama libur, ia ingin segera melakukan aktivitas kuliahnya seperti biasa, karena mereka sudah sepakat bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak akan menggangu urusan mereka masing-masing. Saat ini Sakura sudah berada di rumah milik suaminya, ia tengah merapikan barang-barang miliknya di kamar Sasuke yang mulai saat ini mau tidak mau ditempati juga oleh Sakura, ini juga sehubungan dengan tidak adanya kamar lain, serta khawatir jika ada inspeksi mendadak dari Uchiha Madara. Dikarenakan hari ini ia masih libur dan tidak ada kegiatan kuliah, jadi ia berniat menghabiskan waktu untuk membenahi rumah.

Sakura masih sibuk membenahi rumah milik suaminya yang juga sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, sebelum bunyi dering ponsel miliknya mulai terdengar berulang kali.

"Halo!", "Ah, iyah betul! Kalau begitu, aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah bersiap-siap, dengan langkah ceria, ia mulai bergegas menuju Universitas Konoha, kampus tercintanya.

**Distrik Pusat Kantor Kepolisian Konoha**

"Hey Teme, umh... bagaimana semalam?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mendekati Sasuke seusai rapat yang dimulai pada pukul sepuluh pagi tadi.

"Hn?"

"Oh ayolah Teme, masa kau tidak mengerti. Maksudku bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sakura-chan semalam?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mata biru samudra itu memicing memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, berhenti melihatku seperti itu Dobe!" ujar Sasuke lagi yang mulai risih dengan tatapan penuh selidik Naruto.

"Aha! jangan–jangan kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali yah, Teme?" tanya Naruto curiga matanya menyipit lalu tak lama tawanya meledak. "Hahahah Teme payah, kau ini, padahalkan Sakura-chan itu kan cantik, dari luar saja sudah terlihat kulitnya mulus, wajahanya manis, selain itu bentuk tubuhnya juga sungguh aduhai." lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menerawang.

Jeduukk

"Aww sakit Teme!" keluh Naruto yang baru saja menerima jitakan manis Sasuke

"Jangan coba-coba menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang istri orang, Baka!" balas Sasuke sinis yang entah mengapa sikap nya menunjukan seolah ia tidak mau pria lain membayangkan istrinya.

"Gyahaha aku kan cuma bercanda Teme, jangan marah begitu. Tapi hei kau ini belum jawab pertanyaanku, kau benar-benar belum menyentuh Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi yang terlihat masih penasaran.

Sasuke membuang muka kerah lain asal tidak menghadap Naruto, ia berusaha agar bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saat ini sudah merona mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia melihat Sakura menggunakan ehm pakain tidur yang minim. Sasuke adalah pria tulen, jadi wajar kan jika ia tergoda? Apalagi yang membuatnya tergoda adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Sakura sepertinya belum siap. Ia bilang ingin fokus kuliah dulu." Jawab Sasuke kalem, berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang.

"Ha?"

'sejujurnya aku juga ingin mencobanya Dobe, tapi aku harus bertahan untuk tidak menyen― akhh tidak-tidak' batin Sasuke frustasi

Piip Piip

Bunyi suara handphone Sasuke terdengar nyaring, lalu sang pemilik membuka ponsel hitam lipat nya yang menampilkan: 1 _receive message_.

To : Sasuke

From : Jidatwife

"Sasuke aku pulang agak malam mungkin jam 7 baru sampai rumah, karena nanti jam 4 sore aku ada survey lokasi praktik. Tapi tenang saja, nanti aku diantar Sasori-senpai, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya membaca kalimat terakhir pesan istrinya, diantar Sasori-senpai? Siapa dia? Kenapa harus dia yang mengantar? Sasori jelas nama seorang pria. Hmm sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka akan hal ini.

"Dobe kau tahu siapa itu Sasori?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Umhh Sasori…" Naruto terlihat tengah memutar otaknya, berusha menggali informasi dari ingatannya tentang seseorang bernama Sasori. " Oh ya! kurasa dia kakak tingkat jurusan kedokteran yang banyak digilai wanita itu. Wajahnya memang tampan, dia juga pandai dan anak orang kaya. Ah, ia dulu juga sempat digosipkan dengan Sakura-chan lho! Karena dulu mereka cukup dekat. Tapi memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?" terang sekaligus tanya Naruto polos pada Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya kontan berubah terlihat seperti err marah. Naruto tidak sadar akan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkannya akan membangkitkan kemarahan si bungsu Uchiha satu ini.

Sasuke menggeram, giginya bergemelatuk, dan tangan nya mengepal, tanpa ia sadari aura nya berubah menjadi menyeramkan setelah mendengar penjelasan polos Naruto. Oh tidak! Sakura sepertinya belum tau suaminya adalah tipe laki-laki yang protektif, ia tidak suka jika miliknya diganggu gugat oleh orang lain atau….. cemburu heh Sasuke?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau punya informasi lain tentang dia, beri tahu aku Dobe!" jawab sasuke dingin, ia seperti ular yang berdesis siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Eh? Baiklah." balas Naruto bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah seketika.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto diruangan itu dengan aura kelam yang menyeramkan.

**xxxxx**

Pukul tujuh malam di depan rumah bercat putih dan berhiaskan tanaman-tanaman di halamannya yang menambah kesan asri pada rumah itu, berdirilah seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport warna merah. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pengemudi mobil itu lewat kaca mobil yang diturunkan.

"Sasori-senpai terimakasih maaf sudah merepotkanmu." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis berdiri di samping mobil sport merah yang terlihat mewah itu

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku malah dengan senang hati melakukannya." balas Sasori dengan senyum baby facenya―yang membuat para gadis meleleh melihatnya―dari balik kemudi memandang Sakura dari kaca jendela mobil yang diturunkan.

"Aa. Baiklah."timpal Sakura masih disertai dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Oia sakura kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, jika kau membutuhkanku kau bisa memgandalkan aku, Ok?" ucap Sasori lagi.

"Ah iya. Sekali lagi Arigato senpai." timpal Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu jaa!" pamit Sasori yang sudah bersiap untuk memacu mobilnya.

"Ya, hati-hati, sampai jumpa!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasori yang sudah bersiap tancap gas.

Selepas Sasori yang telah hilang dari pandangannya, Sakura segera memasuki rumahnya, terdengar dari depan pintu depan rumahnya suara televisi yang menyala. 'Berarti Sasuke sudah pulang' pikir Sakura.

"Tadaimaaa!" ucap Sakura ketika masuk kerumahnya ia menaruh sepatunya di rak depan dekat pintu depan rumahnya

Tak ada sahutan ia pun melangkahkan kaki masuk keruang tengah. Di ruang tengah duduk seorang pria tampan dengan tampang dinginnya yang sedak asik menonton tayangan di televisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas salam ku Sasuke?" kata sakura kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi sebal dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa disebelah suaminya itu.

"Hn."

"Heh jawaban apa itu? Dasar! Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Aku sudah makan." jawabnya singkat jelas padat

"Oh begitu padahal aku sudah beli makanan un― " kata Sakura yang tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya karena segera dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu di pesanku tadi, aku pulang diantar dengan Sasori-senpai." jawab Sakura polos apa adanya.

"Siapa Sasori?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari tv flat di hadapannya.

"Dia senpaiku di jurusan kedokteran, dia itu ahli bedah yang hebat lho," terang Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau sikap Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Aku tidak tanya itu." timpal Sasuke ketus.

"Eh? Kau itu kenapa sih, Sasuke?" tanya balik Sakura yang mulai jengah melihat tingkah Sasuke, biarpun dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke tapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya sikapnya sangat-sangat dingin dan tanpa alasan.

"Kau tahu kau itu sudah menikah dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya jalan bersama pria lain, Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke berang, kali ini Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang kaget dan bingung.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya diantar pulang itu saja, lagipula Sasori-senpai itu hanya temanku apa itu salah?" tanya Sakura yang masih kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dan entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja tapi Sasuke terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimata Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu alasan mengapa aura Sasuke begitu mengerikan bahkan hingga membuat nyalinya ciut.

Sakura tahu gossip yang beredar dulu sebelum ia menikah mengenai kedekatan dirinya dan Sasori sering dianggap lebih. Tetapi ia memang tidak pernah menganggap Sasori lebih, ia hanya menganggap Sasori hanya sebatas teman dan Kakak. Tapi tunggu kalau Sasuke kesal karena tau soal gossip ini berarti….? Eh tapi dari mana pula ia mengetahuinya?

Sasuke mulai beranjak menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Salah, itu salah Nyonya Uchiha. Aku Suamimu, TIDAK mengijinkanmu jalan dengan PRIA MANAPUN sampai sedekat itu!" ungkap Sasuke tegas, menatap tajam bola mata emerald yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Merasa tidak bersalah Sakura mulai tersulut emosi. "Hei! Aku kan tidak minta pendapatmu. Dan lagi aku biasa saja dengannya, dia hanya temanku. Kau tak usah berpikir macam-macam begitu." elak Sakura yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah-olah dirinya yang baru saja pulang sehabis selingkuh dengan pria lain.

"Kau lupa aku itu sua-mi-mu." balas Sasuke dengan penekana pada kata suamimu.

"Terserah aku tak peduli!" tantang Sakura yang balas menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura kaget dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke tapi sia-sia. Lalu Sasuke membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura, yang membuat kedua mata Sakura melotot kaget. "Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena telah melawan suamimu, Sakura."

Dan detik itu pula Sasuke menggendong bridal style tubuh mungil Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Sakura yang meronta–ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke, namun tak kunjung dapat melepaskan diri.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura disela-sela usahanya melepaskan diri. Semakin Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin kuat Sasuke menahannya. Hingga sampai di tempat tidur king size milik mereka berdua, Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur dan segera menindihnya. Tidak memberi sedikitpun celah untuk Sakura meloloskan diri. Sakura yang kebingungan melihat tingkah suaminya hanya bisa melongo.

"K-kau ma-mau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajari istriku menjadi istri yang baik, dan memberi sedikit hukuman karena sudah melawanku." desis Sasuke menatap lurus Sakura. "A-apa maksudmhppp.." kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir ranum Sakura dengan kasar ia melumat bibir istrinya penuh nafsu dan rasa kesal. Sasuke mengulum bibir tipis itu dengan penuh hasrat berusaha membuka akses untuk mendapatkan lebih, namun Sakura yang masih begitu kaget akan perbuatan suaminya masih menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Ahhhh Sa-sas-suuu.." merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke di dadanya Sakura mendesah erotis. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, lidah Sasuke segera menerobos masuk mencecap sagala asa yang tertahan. Ciuman dalam yang memabukan, mehisap Sakura kedalam buaiannya. Sasuke menjelajahi tiap detil dan sudut rongga mulut istrinya, lidahnya membelit llidah Sakura mengajaknya berdansa. Saliva mulai bercampur aduk menjadi satu, mengalir dari sudut bibir masing-masing menandakan betapa panasnya ciuman mereka.

Pria berambut sekelam malam ini memindahkan ciuman bibirnya, pada bahu mungil gadis dibawahnya. Jemari kekarnya mulai meraba tubuh di bawahnya, mencari-cari jalan untuk membebaskan kulit mulus Sakura. Berusaha menanggalkan satu persatu busana yang menutupi tubuh indah Sakura yang menghalangi sentuhannya.

"Engghhh… Sahh-sah-sukeeeeeh..."

Lenguhan Sakura terdengar bagai lantunan melodi yang merdu ditelinga Sasuke, menuntunnya menuruti instingnya sebagai seorang pria yang membutuhkan wanitanya. Menggiringnya untuk terus dan terus menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh sang istri dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah keposesifan. Ketika bagian atas Sakura telah terekspos sempurna, wajah sasuke terlihat salah tingkah saat disuguhi gundukan indah di dada sang istri yang menantang tapat di wajahnya. Seolah menyambutnya untuk segera dijamah

"Aooouugh… eummmhh."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sesuatu yang basah menggeliat mengulum puncak bukit miliknya. Tanpa sadar Sakura justru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya menjambak rambut hitam milik Sasuke, matanya terpejam terbuai akan sentuhan Sasuke di dadanya. Kepala Sasuke terbenam begitu nyaman diatas bukit Sakura yang puncak nya dihisap kuat-kuat olehnya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan, secara bergantian. Terus Sasuke menikmati tubuh mulus itu yang kini penuh dengan bercak kemerahan sebagai tanda bahwa tubuh di bawahnya ini adalah miliknya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, nafasnya mulai terasa berat, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba menelusup masuk kebalik celana dalam miliknya dan menyentuh bagian terintim dirinya. Seketika tubuh Sakura melemas ia tak kuasa menerima sentuhan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Sasuke padanya. Sakura meracau tidak jelas, mulutnya terus berucap memohon pada Sasuke untuk menghentikn aktivitasnya, namun sayang suaminya telah dibutakan dengan hasrat dan nafsu yang menggebu. Rintihan dan desisan Sakura justru menjadi latar melodi yang mendebarkan dan merangsang hasrat Sasuke untuk semakin intim menyentuh Sakura.

Sakura terkulai lemas denga nafas yang tersengal, sejenak Sasuke bangun dari tubuh Sakura hanya untuk melucuti tubuhnya sendiri dari pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura sempat bernafas lega karena Sasuke sempat menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, namun belum selesai ia mengatur nafasnya Sasuke sudah kembali menindihnya.

Saat ini kedua insan itu kembali bergumul dengan tubuh polos yang saling bergesekan diatas ranjang, menyisakan pakaian mereka yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Satu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, keinginannya untuk memiliki istrinya sepenuhnya, ada sebersit perasaan takut dan tidak suka jika Sakura berpaling pada pria selain dirinya.

Mata sakura membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke sudah berada diantara kedua kakinya, memposisikan miliknya tepat dimuka bagian terintim miliknya.

"Tahanlah sebentar,"

"A-apah yang k-kauuuh―Akhhhhhh... sa-saakitt!"

Sakura menyentakan kepalanya kebelakang ketika sesuatu yang begitu besar menerobos lubang sempit di bawahnya. Perih dan panas bercampur menjadi satu mewakili rasa sakit diselakangannya. Sasuke sendiri merasakan ngilu di bagian kejantanannya, karena merasakan lubang yang begitu sempit, tidak sesuai dengan ukuran miliknya. Ditambah dengan jepitan lubang milik Sakura yang membungkus dan meremas kejantanannya begitu kuat, hampir membuat dirinya ikut mendesah. Sasuke menggeram, ia sudah diluar kendali tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti, lalu dengan sekali sentak ia membenamkan miliknya sepenuhnya di dalam Sakura.

"Akhhhh... sa-sakitttt! Kumohonnn hentiiii―akhhhh!"

Sakura menjerit pilu seiring milik Sasuke yang tertanam sempurna didalam lubangnya, seketika itu darah mengalir membasahi sprei ranjang berwarna biru muda itu. Selang beberapa detik Sasuke merayap memeluk tubuh Sakura wajahnya berada persis diatas wajah Sakura.

"Tatap aku Sakuraa..."

Suara baritone Sasuke yang terdengar berat di telinga Sakura, menyadarkan dirinya. Matanya mulai mengerjap menatapa wajah sayu Sasuke yang menahan nafsu.

"Sebut namaku,"

Titah Sasuke yang kemudian tanpa aba-aba mulai menghentak-hentakan miliknya didalam lubang sempit Sakura. Semakin lama tempo Sasuke semakin cepat, dengan beringas ia memacu kejantanannya hingga ranjang dibawah mereka berdecit mengikuti permainan mereka yang semakin menggila.

"Sa-sasu… saahhh-su-keeeh…"

Sakura menyerukan nama suami diatasnya, kepalanya melesak keatas diantara kedua tangannya yang mencengkaram kuat sprei di bawahnya. Mulutnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa dirinya membutuhkan pria di atasnya untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih.

"Ouuughhh Sah-sukeeehhhh…"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya ketika miliknya yang merasakan klimaks Sakura mendesak keluar, dan dirinya juga merasakan kejantanannya mulai mengejang didalam sana.

"Grrr―ouhh..." Sasuke memuntahkan benihnya kedalam rahim Sakura, seiring lengkingan desahan Sakura yang memenuhi kamar itu dan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang dibawahnya. Membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, ia menggeram masih memaju mundurkan miliknya pelan menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih menderanya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan seolah berada di atas awan, tubuhnya terasa lepas dan ringan.

Pelupuk mata Sakura terbuka kembali, setelah sebelumnya sempat terpejam, ketika ia merasakan Sasuke memacu kejantanannya kembali di lorongnya. Suara rintihan parau, desahan serta erangan kembali terdengar di kamar bernuansa biru itu. Sepertinya Sasuke tengah dimabuk kepayang, dan belum berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan intimnya dengan Sakura.

Dilain pihak, Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke, bahkan entah mengapa ada sebagian hatinya yang terus menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke pada dirinya, ini gila! Namun ia sadar, malam itu, ia telah memberikan harta paling berharganya yang ia jaga selama ini dan melepas kegadisannya pada satu-satunya pria yang telah menikahinya. Uchiha Sakura telah benar-benar menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke―suaminya―seutuhnya.

**xxxxx**

**Bandara Konoha**

Di keramaian manusia yang sibuk akan kegiatannya masing-masing, berdiri sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, sedang menjinjing koper berwarna merahnya, ia sibuk mengutak atik ponsel miliknya. Matanya menatap deretan taksi didepan bandara yang siap mengantar penumpangnya. Lalu segera ia melangkah menuju deretan taksi tersebut dengan senyuman pasti.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke..."

.

**TBC**

.

Holla minna-san^^/

Saya kembali lagi dengan chap 4 disini, semoga masih ada yang nungguin ^^a#ditendang readers.

Sesuai apa yang saya bilang dichap kemaren saya bakal munculin adegan ehm hot :D, tapi saya engga tahu ini hot apa engga, sumpah saya mpe muter-muter otak pas bikin adegan lemon#lebaaaay. Jadi mohon maaf kalau lemonnya ancur, gomeeeeen... dan chap ini kayanya paling panjang hehe.

gomen juga kalo chap ini jadi malah ngebosenin, saya lagi stres bikinnya emosi jiwa dapet tugas gila-gilaan dari dosen malah lari bikin fic, halah.

seperti biasa thanks a lot buat yang udah read n review, makasih buat waktu,saran, masukan, penilaian and all attention reviewers semuanya#peluk raders n reviewers. Dan jangan bosen-bosen buat read n repiu yaaah, repiu kalian sangat berarti banget buat author n kelanjutan fic ini^^.

oia saya juga dapet flame ya? tadinya sempet gag nyadar kalau gag diliat ulang#plak

yah udah saya ucapin makasih juga deh buat yang ngeflame, makasih masih mau buang-buang waktu buat ngflame n ngefave fic saya :D, tapi maaf saya tidak melayani flame, apalagi yang ga penting sama sekali :Dv

Kembali buat kesuksesan chap selanjutnya,

So RnR Pleaseee^^.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku pulang, Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga–jaga)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa lelah mulai menyerang sekujur tubuh Sasuke membuat dirinya ambruk di atas tubuh sintal gadis yang kini telah menjadi wanita karenanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, wanita di bawahnya juga sudah tak berdaya bahkan mungkin jauh lebih dulu terkapar ketimbang dirinya, karena mengingat perbedaan stamina antara pria dan wanita. Sasuke sesaat memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata onyx di balik kelopak matanya, berusaha menahan rasa hangat bercampur geli di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ketika matanya melirik jam bulat yang menempel di dinding, ternyata jam telah menunjukan waktu dini hari.

"Enghhmmm…"

Dengan geraman tertahan ditariknya perlahan benda miliknya yang masih tertanam di liang Sakura, sepelan mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu wanita yang sudah jatuh tertidur tak berdaya karena kelelahan. Entah sudah berapa sesi dan berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan dalam 'pergulatan' malamnya bersama Sakura, dan entah berapa kali ia menabur benihnya ke dalam rahim sang istri.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura, ditariknya tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. Hening, hanya suara deru nafas dari kedua insan tersebut dan bunyi putaran jam yang dapat terdengar di ruangan itu. Pikiran Sasuke kembali berputar mengingat apa yang baru saja dilaluinya dengan Sakura. Wajahnya kontan bersemu tipis, sungguh ia pribadi tidak habis pikir akan apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Sakura. Emosinya mendadak tidak dapat dikontrol. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menghampirinya, rasa bersalah karena sudah begitu saja merenggut milik wanitanya yang paling berharga. Ia masih punya hati untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

Sekalipun begitu, sebagian lain dirinya mengatakan kalau semua ini terasa benar dengan status yang ia sandang sebagai suami Sakura. Tapi bukankah berhubungan intim yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri pada dasarnya didasari oleh cinta? Dan oleh karena itu pada umumnya hal itu bisa disebut dengan sebutan bercinta, namun apakah mereka saling mencinta? Sedangkan pernikahan mereka bahkan diawali dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman dan insiden konyol. Sasuke memutar kembali otaknya, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengerti secara gamblang dengan apa yang disebut cinta. Baginya cinta adalah suatu dimensi yang sulit ditembus oleh jalan pikirannya.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun ini, Sasuke yakin, ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, hidupnya selama ini dipenuhi dengan obsesinya untuk bisa menjadi seperti sang kakak yang sudah damai di alam sana. Selama itu Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Sakura. Walaupun kebersamaan mereka lebih sering diisi dengan pertengkaran dan kecerewetan Sakura, tapi Sasuke nyaman akan hal itu. Sakura lah satu-satunya perempuan yang paling tahu dirinya. Ia benci jika Sakura lebih memperhatikan pria lain daripada dirinya. Dulu sempat dirinya merasa kesal dan marah ketika ia tahu Sakura mulai berpacaran, karena perhatian untuknya mulai berkurang. Namun apa mau dikata ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab ia hanyalah sahabatnya. Dan perasaan itu terulang kembali saat ini, tapi sekarang perasaan itu terasa jauh lebih besar, dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda pula, karena saat ini ia merasa Sakura adalah istrinya―miliknya.

**xxxxx**

Hembusan angin di awal musim gugur terasa sejuk setelah sekian waktu diterpa udara kering di musim panas yang banyak menguras keringat. Rona jingga di ufuk timur yang menandakan perguliran waktu terlihat indah bagai lukisan cantik yang ditorehkan sang Ilahi di langit pagi. Menikmati pagi hari ditemani secangkir teh, kue, serta iringan nyanyian mahluk berparuh yang mengepakan sayapnya di sebuah taman hijau, merupakan salah satu pilihan yang tepat untuk dilakukan pagi ini. Ini juga lah yang dilakukan Uchiha Madara dan seorang kerabatnya yang sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk menemuinya.

"Kakek jadi merindukan saat-saat kita berkumpul minum teh bersama seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…" kenang Madara yang ia utarakan pada gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Haha jangan bicara seperti itu Kek, Kakek jadi terlihat jauh lebih tua jika berekspresi seperti itu," ungkap seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam di hadapan Madara. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Ya… ya… Kakek memang sudah tua. Semenjak kepergian Itachi, Sasuke di Konoha dan kau yang memilih menetap di Suna, Kakek jadi semakin kesepian." tutur Madara pada gadis cantik yang menatapnya iba, ada nada sedih yang tertangkap dalam ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku kek,"

Madara menyesap teh nya sejenak. "Sudahlah, ini sudah sewajarnya. Kalian sudah besar jadi tidak bisa terus menemani Kakek yang sudah tua ini. Oh ya, kapan kau akan menemui Sasuke? Ia pasti senang akan kedatanganmu." ujar Madara yang sudah meletakan kembali cangkir teh itu ketempatnya semula.

"Secepatnya, tapi aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya, jadi Kakek tidak usah memberitaunya kalau aku ada di Konoha. Oh aku tidak sabar ingin menemuinya dan melihat siapa wanita yang mau mendampingi si manusia es itu hahaha!" seru si gadis diiringi tawa cerianya.

"Dan kau juga akan segera menyusulnya hmm," goda Madara yang sukses membuat si gadis merona.

"Kakek!" gadis itu tersipu mendengar kata-kata Kakek nya. "Tapi Kakek serius akan meninggalkan Otto dan menetap di Konoha?"

"Sepertinya begitu, bagaimanapun juga… Konoha adalah kampung halaman Kakek." Jawab Madara kembali memamerkan senyum merekah dengan kerutan yang mulai terukir jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

Layaknya bernostalgia kedua sosok itu sibuk bercengkrama menghabiskan waktu di pagi yang cerah, di salah satu sudut kota Konoha.

**xxxxx**

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk dari jendela yang gordennya terbuka sedikit sejak semalam, menyinari dua orang yang tengah tertidur pulas berbagi ranjang bersama. Merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang mulai meyilaukan si gadis err… si wanita berambut pink dibalik selimut itu mulai menggeliat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia memekik pelan, "Uuughh…" ia merasakan ada yang perih dan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, mengingat kejadian yang ia lalui sebelum ini, tepatnya semalam. Kepalanya ia tundukan melihat sekilas tubuhnya yang masih polos sama seperti semalam, kemudian diliriknya sesosok ayam, eh bukan sesosok pria berambut ayam yang tertidur pulas disampingnya dengan damai, oh tentu saja karena semalam ia telah sukses mendapat kepuasannya tersendiri. Menyebalkan!

'ternyata semalam bukan mimpi. Hhh sial! Dasar Pantat Ayam brengsek!' batin Sakura berang memandang kearah Sasuke. Sakura marah, kesal, ia benci Sasuke yang berbuat seenaknya. Apa salah dirinya sampai Sasuke berbuat seperti ini, pokoknya ia tidak mau tahu, Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya. Harus!

Sebentar, bertanggung jawab? Bukankah Sasuke sudah menikahinya? Bukankah mereka memang sudah menikah? Dan bukankah suami istri memang sudah sepantasnya melakukan hal seperti ini, justru aneh jika suami istri tidak pernah melakukannya. Sial! Sakura melupakan fakta kalau ia adalah istri dari Sasuke yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya melayani sang suami. Ia tahu itu, karena Ibunya selalu memberikan petuah dan nasihat padanya untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Dan itu artinya, ia yang telah menikah mau tidak mau harus siap akan kondisi seperti ini.

Namun sekali lagi otaknya berpendapat, tidak begini juga kan caranya? Seenaknya menyerang tanpa memikirkan kesiapan dirinya. Sakura bersikukuh dirinya belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri seperti ini, sekalipun dirinya sudah resmi menikah. Ok, Sakura masih tahu diri, tidak mungkin juga jika ia sampai melaporkan suaminya. Rasanya lucu sekali kalau berita pengaduannya adalah istri diperkosa suami. Hmm… otaknya masih berjalan dengan baik jadi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya. Di samping itu rasanya terlalu naif, bagaimanapun juga ia yang memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahannya, lalu bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan yang sudah memutuskan menikah menolak berhubungan intim dengan suaminya sendiri hanya karena alasan belum siap? _Well…everything you've got it is what you deserve to._

Tapi hal yang paling gila yang pernah terlintas di otak jeniusnya adalah, semalam ia sempat menikmati perlakuan Sasuke, ketika pria itu menyentuhnya mesra, mencumbui tiap lekuk tubuhnya, dan merengkuhnya penuh kasih. Padahal jika ada pria iseng yang menyentuhnya sedikit saja Sakura tidak segan membuatnya babak belur. Tapi menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke, entah mantra apa yang digunakan suaminya membuat Sakura takluk di bawah kendali pria itu.

Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ketika ia menyibakan selimutnya ia dapat melihat bercak darah di spreinya. Ada sebersit rasa malu yang menggelitiknya, menyebabkan wajahnya memanas ketika ia sadar sekarang ia sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya mencari pakaiannya yang ternyata berserakan begitu saja di lantai. Ia memunguti satu persatu pakainnya dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi tak lupa ia juga membawa pakaian bersih untuk dipakainya setelah mandi nanti. Di kamar mandi saat ia bercermin ia kaget melihat banyak sekali 'tanda' kenang–kenangan yang diberikan Sasuke semalam di tubuh mulusnya.

'Dia benar-benar mengerikan' pikir Sakura sweatdrop.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura yang sudah segar dan rapi setelah mandi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi. Di tempat tidur dimana semalam 'pertempuran' antara dirinya dan Sasuke terjadi, terdapat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang hanya mengenakan celana boxer miliknya. Entah mengapa Sakura sedikit canggung menghadapi Sasuke karena kejadian semalam.

Namun karena jiwa kebersihan Sakura yang begitu kuat, ia tidak nyaman melihat kamar yang sedikit berantakan, atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur yang berantakan. "Minggir, aku mau membereskan tempat tidur!" perintah Sakura sedikit membentak, namun ia belum berani menatap langsung Sasuke.

Grep!

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan tanpa sengaja jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke. Seketika wajah Sakura merona, ia jadi salah tingkah dengan posisinya yang seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke masih mencengkram Sakura dan mendekapnya kuat agar Sakura tidak melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku marah pun tak ada gunanya, jadi cepat lepaskan aku!" jawab Sakura emosi, ia benar-benar risih dan tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke lembut tepat di telinga Sakura.

Tersentak mendengar satu kata yang tabu meluncur dari mulut suaminya, Sakura berhenti bergerak. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf plus selembut ini. Entah kenapa debaran jantung Sakura menjadi lebih cepat ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar tulus. Sakura juga merasa… entahlah ia sulit mengakuinya tapi jujur ia merasa err… senang mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"A-aku… ah sudahlah, toh yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali." balas Sakura pasrah. Ia terlihat lebih tenang sekarang, meskipun ia masih canggung dan rona merah di pipinya masih nampak terlihat.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus bicara seperti itu?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sakura berpikir ulang, seharusnya ia memaki atau memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan, bila perlu menamparnya. Sedangkan ini, ia malah berbicara seperti itu, seakan ia pasrah dan menerima begitu saja perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi petuah ibunya yang mengatakan kalau sepatutnya seorang istri harus siap melayani suami kembali mengiang di telinganya. Lagipula semua memang sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diulang kembali, Sasuke juga sudah tulus meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk ia memulai perannya sebagai seorang istri yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, heh?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." gagap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah, wajah istrinya ini sudah seperti buah kesukaannya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mengigit wajah Sakura karena gemas. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus. Kau tahu? Kau malah membuatku ingin melanjutkan yang semalam," goda Sasuke dengan seringaian tampannya.

"He? Dasar Ayam mesum! Jangan macam-macam Sasuke, ini saja masih terasa sakit tauk!" timpal Sakura emosi yang tanpa sadar mengutarakan keluhannya pada Sasuke. Sakura memasang wajah kesal dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi mendengar ucapan polos Sakura. "Hn, santai saja itu hanya pertama, nanti juga terbiasa. Aku mau mandi. Apa kau masih betah seperti ini hm?"

Lagi Sasuke menggoda Istrinya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi yang menyenangkan bagi si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Eh?" Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke sudah melepaskan dekapannya tapi ia masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, segera beranjak dan mendengus keras. Meraih salah satu bantal yang tergeletak di tempat tidur, dilemparnya kasar kearah Sasuke. Ia sungguh malu di permainkan oleh Sasuke begini.

Sasuke semakin terkekeh lalu dengan gesit ia menghindari serangan Sakura. Masih dengn kekehannya yang geli melihat tingkah Sakura, ia segera beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi mengabaikan gerutuan Sakura kerena perbuatannya.

Sebelum masuk kekamar mandi Sasuke berhenti tepat saat ia sedang memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi. "Jidat, aku lapar. Siapkanlah makanan." perintahnya cuek lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi ketika ia ingin menutup pintu kamar mandi ia lagi-lagi berhenti kemudian berkata. "Oh ya, ku ingatkan sekali lagi, kau tidak boleh jalan sembarangan dengan pria manapun tanpa seijinku!" tegasnya, lalu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Eh? Sakura bengong, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerti kalau ancaman Sasuke bukan main-main. Semalam adalah bukti kalau Sasuke bisa berbuat apa saja kalau ia sedang marah. Itu cukup membuat Sakura berpikir ulang untuk membantah Sasuke, artinya ia harus patuh akan ucapan Sasuke dan tidak mengulang kesalahannya. Kesalahan? Tunggu, sebenarnya bukan salah Sakura juga kemarin ia di antar Sasori karena Sasori yang menawarkan diri mengantarnya, bukan salahnya juga ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai jadi Sasuke tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk melarang ia diantar Sasori. Tapi Sakura tahu, percuma saja berdebat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Berusaha mengusir kekesalannya, Sakura segera membenahi kamar dan tempat tidur mereka yang sesekali diselingi dengan umpatan dan gerutuannya. Selanjutnya sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Sakura bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Dan lihat,di dapur Sasuke hanya ada beberapa bahan makanan sederhana, seperti daging ayam beku, bumbu-bumbu masakan, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura maklum, bagaimanapun perkiraannya tentang dapur seorang pria lajang yang tinggal sendiri tidak jauh berbeda seperti ini. Sakura dengan cekatan meramu bahan-bahan makanan yang ada menjadi hidangan yang menggugah selera, sekalipun bahan-bahan yang ada minimalis namun di tangan ahlinya akan menjadi maksimal hasilnya. Haruno Sakura sudah ahli dalam memasak sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar, ia sering bereksperimen dengan resep-resep yang diperolehnya dari sang ibu dan sedikit memodifikasinya menjadi makanan yang wah! Sakura bahkan sering mengunjungi tetangganya , Ayame ba-chan, yang bekerja sebagi Koki di salah satu restoran terkenal, untuk belajar memasak.

Bertepatan Sasuke yang muncul setelah selesai mandi, wanita bersurai pink yang dinikahainya dua hari yang lalu ini muncul dari arah dapur membawa mangkuk-mangkuk berisi hidangan yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

Sasuke mendekat memperhatikan hidangan yang tersaji rapi di meja makannya.

"Duduklah Sasuke, tadi aku hanya menemukan beberapa bahan makanan sederhana di dapurmu, jadi aku hanya bisa memasak ini," Sakura menunjuk makanan yang telah tersaji.

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik kursi dan mendudukan dirinya. meraih sendok bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan yang tersaji untuknya.

"Apa ini nasi kare?"

"Ya, aku menggunakan daging ayam dan menambahkan potongan tomat."

Mengenal lama Sasuke, membuat Sakura tahu kalau pria berambut bokong ayam ini adalah penyuka tomat.

Hening tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, Sasuke memang paling tidak suka berbicara saat makan, dan lagi-lagi Sakura tahu itu. Di suapan pertama Sasuke merasa lidahnya bergoyang menikmati santapan yang di masak istrinya. Rasanya benar-benar pas dan lezat sampai terus ia menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya hingga makanan yang ada di piringnya tandas tak bersisa. Selain itu penambahan tomat pada hidangan ini menambah nilai plus masakan Sakura. Sasuke yakin kalau masakan istrinya tidak kalah dengan masakan yang dijual di restoran. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya kalau menikahi Sakura sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Sakura sendiri diam-diam mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke, dilihatnya bentuk wajah maskulin suaminya, helaian rambut hitamnya menjuntai hingga rahang tegasnya, terlihat kontras dengan kulit bersihnya. Sakura masih tidak percaya pria tampan yang mungkin ketampanannya bak dewa Apollo ini adalah pria yang semalam telah membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia segera mengusir pikiran itu karena kalau tidak kilasan semalam akan muncul di pikirannya.

"kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka, setelah meyelesaikan sarapan pagi ini. Sakura tengah merapikan meja makan dan peralatan makan yang telah dipakai untuk sarapan.

"Aku berangkat agak siang."

"Oh… aku jam sepuluh pagi ada kuliah, jadi sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke kampus."

"Hn."

Sakura menatap sesaat kerah Sasuke yang kini tengah menikmati jus tomat buatannya.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan selain kata 'hn'?"

"Hn"

"Hn, hn, hn terus, dasar tidak kratif." gumam Sakura yang sudah membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke menuju dapur.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jidat."

Sakura tak menggubris ucapan Sasuke, malas berdebat ia tetap melanjutkan melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring kotor yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memasak dan sarapan.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kelas setelah seminggu aku meliburkan diri karena pernikahanku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan disibukan dengan magang di rumah sakit, karena kemarin aku sudah mendapat surat pengantar Praktek Kerja Lapangan di Rumah sakit dan telah melakukan survey lokasi. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat, tubuhku serasa remuk, pegal-pegal, linu dan ini semua kerena perbuatan suamiku yang tampan bak pangeran ayam itu.

Setelah selama tiga jam mendengarkan celotehan Tsunade-sensei mengenai nilai-nilai kemanusiaan, prinsip-prinsip dasar etika dan hukum kedokteran di mata kuliah _Bioethics and Humanities Program, _sepertinya aku membutuhkan minuman segar yang bisa sedikit mengembalikan stamina tubuh dan otakku yang sudah penuh dengan humaniora medis dan sekawanannya. Dan kebetulan Ino dan Hinata menghubungiku, untuk menyusul mereka di kantin.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di kantin dan sedang duduk-duduk sambil berbincang bersama Ino dan Hinata. Mereka saat ini mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatku muak, ah tidak, sepertinya hanya Ino yang terus-terusan mengajukan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya mendesakku.

"Ayolah ceritakan pada kami malam pertamamu, Jidat!"

"Tidak."

"Sedikit saja,"

"Ti-dak."

"Pelit!"

"Memang, baru tahu?"

"Ternyata orang pelit itu dahinya mirip landasan pesawat terbang."

Sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahiku, aku mulai tersulut emosi. Jika ini di anime mungkin sudah ada asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubunku ini.

"Bisa kau tutup mulut embermu itu, Pig! Kau benar-benar berisik." dengusku sebal, Ino berhasil membuatku emosi hingga aku meneguk minuman isotonik milikku sampai tandas.

Sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi perdebatanku dan Ino.

"Habis kau pelit sekali, aku kan hanya ingin berbagi pengalaman," gerutu Ino lalu mengeluarkan sebuah mini cermin dari dalam tasnya dan mulai merapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk di bagi, Ino-Pig! Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak menikah saja sana!"

"Huh memang susah bicara dengan orang keras kepala," Ino mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kalau kau Hinata, apa kau masih ngidam?"

"Ti-tidak sekarang Na-naruto-kun justru yang mengalami ngi-ngidam," ungkap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ha? Memangnya si berisik itu ngidam apa?" celetukku.

"Naruto-kun ja-jadi aneh, ia ja-jadi sering mual dan malah ti-tidak suka mencium bau ramen."

Aku terkekeh dan Ino sudah tertawa geli membayangkan Naruto yang ngidam tidak mau mencium bau makanan favoritnya. Orang ngidam memang aneh-aneh.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Sasuke yang ngidam apa jadinya yah," Ino berbicara di sela-sela tawanya.

Seketika tawaku surut saat Ino berbicara tadi, tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku seorang anak berambut hitam ala bokong ayam dan bermata hijau memanggilku Ib―arrrghhh aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran gila yang terlintas begitu saja tanpa permisi di otakku.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, jidat?" tanya Ino memandangku khawatir, begitu pula Hinata.

Cih, mereka pikir aku sudah gila apa! Tapi entahlah semenjak menikah dengan si ayam itu, ditambah lagi kejadian semalam aku jadi meragukan kewarasan otakku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat, aku pulang dulu." pamitku pada Hinata dan Ino yang masih menatapku heran. Pokoknya aku ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat.

Aku langsung meraih tasku dan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan dibalas oleh mereka dengan 'ya' dan 'hati-hati'.

Saat ini aku sedang menapaki trotoar yang terhampar di sisi jalan raya menuju halte bis. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa motor milikku yang ada di rumah orang tuaku. Selain karena pertimbangan estimasi waktu dan biaya, tidak ada salahnya kan memanfaatkan fasilitas yang kita miliki. Ini semua gara-gara si ayam itu yang melarangku membawa motor milikku. Dia bilang dia yang akan mengambilnya dari rumah orang tuaku, tapi sampai sekarang dia selalu saja beralasan sibuk. Jadilah aku yang harus bersusah payah seperti sekarng berjalan kaki sampai halte, menunggu bis, dan berdesakan jika penuh.

Akhirnya sampai juga di halte bis, karena tempat duduk di halte begitu kotor terpaksa aku berdiri menanti bis yang akan menuju ke arah rumahku, umhh... rumah Sasuke dan aku maksudnya. Aku menatap lalu lalang kendaraan bagai menyaksikan_ scene_ film yang terus berputar. Padahal aku sedang lelah setelah berjalan tadi tapi aku juga paling tidak suka dengan tempat jorok, jadi mau tidak mau yah aku berdiri seperti ini, ah nasib.

**End Sakura POV**

Sesosok gadis cantik duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria berambut merah berwajah tampan ,yang tengah khidmat menyantap makan siang mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Detingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi irama yang mengiringi kegiatan santap siang hening diantara kedunya.

"Umh… dua minggu lagi kau akan kemari lagi kan?" tanya perempuan itu pada sosok pria tampan di hadapnnya. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

"Akan kuusahakan." pria itu menatap gadis itu datar setelah sebelumnya Pria berambut merah itu melambai pada pelayan dan meminta _bill_.

"Terimakasih ya… jika kau pulang ke Suna aku titip salam untuk nee-chan,"

"Ya."

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan yang tadi dimantai _bill_, Pria itu berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar diikuti si gadis yang merapat bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu, wajahnya tampak bahagia berbeda sekali dengan si pria yang terlihat dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Ketika berada tepat di depan café, kedua bola mata jade si pria menatap sesosok perempuan berambut pink yang tengah berdiri di sebrang jalan halte pemberhentian bis. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap sosok itu intens, seperti ingin meyakinkan kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah fatamorgana. Ia yakin seratus persen jika matanya belum mengalami masalah, dan dengan jarak sekitar empat meter rasanya matanya masih mampu mengenali orang, terlebih orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Menyadari pria di sebelahnya tidak bergeming dan berdiri kaku, gadis di sampingnya menoleh karah si pria, di amatinya wajah tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya ini entah mengapa tatapan dari sepasang jadenya terlihat sendu.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara?"

Mata indah gadis itu terus mengamati Gaara yang masih setia berdiri memandang lurus ke depan. Panasaran, gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang pria di sebelahnya―Gaara. Dan terlihatlah objek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian pria di sebelahnya, seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri di halte bis seorang diri. Dan ketika gadis itu tengah serius mengamati sosok gadis _pink_ di sebrang sana, ia mendengar Gaara bergumam lirih.

"Sakura…"

.

**TBC**

.

Yay akhirnya apdet juga chap ni, ^^/

Sebelumnya, thanks to: **lee sica, d3rin, NenSaku, meyrin kyuchan, inai chan, uchiharuno phorepeerr, SS, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, My Zone, naomi, Annonim, cerry Hishikawa, Naomi Kanzaki, yanchan, Yue Heartphilia, Chini VAN, uchihaiykha, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, mella-chan, Sei, miyank, Karasu Uchiha, Syarah, BlackLily, anon, rikha-chan, mellychan, gamabunta-kun, KarinHyuuga, Mikyo, Kana, Unyukk.**

sekali lagi saya ucapin thanks a lot yang udah ngefave yang dari chap" sebelumnya khususnya yang udah review chap kemaren maksih buat komen, kritik, saran dll, sorry kalo kemaren kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo bertebaran. Kalo untuk soal typo, EYD dst, sulit banged buat diilangin ga tau kenapa maunya selalu nongol j, kayanya tu typo demen ma author#plak:D tapi kayaknya faktor author emang oon juga kali yah di pelajaran bahasa Indonesia#di lempar^^v

oh yah! soal orang ke tiga, gimana yah…? kasih tau gag yah?#plak:D

saya gag bisa jelasin lebih detil, tapi semakin ke depan chapnya nanti bakal keliatan kok, jadi ikutin ja terus ceritanya yaaah..^^/ silahkan buat readers menebak-nebak itu hak readers sekalian heheh

oh ya buat NenSaku maaf say, fbnya udah dua bulan kena hack :( dan entah lagi males bikin lagi#plak :Dv, kalo mau ett ja ym ku, tapi kenapa pas mau tulis alamat disini gag bisa yah?ada yang tahu?^^a.

saya ga tau, ini udah termasuk cepet ato belom apdetnya^^?, sebenernya dari kemaren pengen cepet" apdet tapi kendala saya udah lg proses garap usulan penelitian ato proposal jadi gag bisa cepet", tapi saya bakal usahain cepet. Dan ini saya apdet pas jam stengah satu siang setelah begadang dari jam tiga subuh muehehehe, jadi maaf kalo ada typo lagi, mata udah lima watt sii:D

ok, sekian cuap" dari saya, mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang ngawur n mohon review lagi yaah…..^^/ karena dari review para readers sekalian author bisa dapet koreksi dan semangat buat cepet apdet.

So RnR pleasee…^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan ketika gadis itu tengah serius mengamati sosok gadis _pink_ di sebrang sana, ia mendengar Gaara bergumam lirih.

"Sakura…"

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful Life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga–jaga)**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, bergulir layaknya sebuah roda yang terus berputar maju tanpa jeda. Waktu berjalan tanpa terasa, begitu pula kehidupan pasangan muda Uchiha ini. Setelah tiga minggu lebih berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka, kedua pasangan ini mulai terlihat rukun dan menjalankan peran masing-masing sebagaimana mestinya. Walaupun kadangkala hari-hari mereka seringkali diwarnai dengan pertengkaran, namun wujud dari keakraban mereka justru dapat terlihat dari situ.

Pada awalnya Sakura sejujurnya merasa berat, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukannya setelah ia berumah tangga. Seperti, bangun di pagi buta untuk membenahi rumah, memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu tidak lupa sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian Sasuke yang akan digunakan untuk bekerja, kemudian berdiri manis di ambang pintu hanya untuk mengantar keberangkatan suaminya itu. Bahkan Sakura biasanya akan buru-buru pulang dari magangnya di rumah sakit agar bisa menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Sasuke pulang bekerja.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri justru benar-benar menikmati pelayanan yang diberikan Sakura. Mulai dari ia membuka matanya sampai ia kembali memejamkan matanya Sakura akan melayaninya dengan cekatan, dan Sasuke meyukai itu. Ia merasakan banyak perbedaan saat ia memiliki Sakura, rasanya benar- benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang di manja dan lebih terawat. Semua yang dulu ia kerjakan sendiri, sekarang Sakura yang mengambil alih. Ajaibnya ia jadi seperti ketergantungan akan istrinya. Sebagai bukti Sasuke mulai enggan memakan masakan selain masakan istrinya dan ia akan jadi banyak makan jika sudah berhadapan dengan masakan sang istri. Sasuke yakin kalau saja ia tidak rajin berolahraga mungkin ia akan menjadi seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh gempal dengan perut buncit. Urgghhh… menyeramkan!

"Aku hari ini mungkin pulang cepat, karena kegiatanku hari ini tidak terlalu padat."

"Hn, sepertinya aku juga."

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di halaman rumahnya dalam rangka mengantar suaminya berangkat bekerja.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tumben, biasanya kau sibuk sekali," ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan tas punggung suaminya.

Sasuke menerimanya lalu mengenakan tas pugungnya dan mendekat kearah motor hitamnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan misi, jadi hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk." terang Sasuke dan segera manaiki motor sport hitamnya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai mobil?"

"Tidak, malas. Aku berangkat." pamit Sasuke lalu menutup kaca helmnya dan segera memacu motor hitamnya melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di pagar rumah mereka yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, hati-hati." gumam Sakura pelan, biarpun ia tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Sakura menutup pagar lalu kembali memasuki rumahnya. Setelah bersiap-siap dan memastikan semua sudah terkunci rapat, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kediamannya dan segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sakura segera memulai kegiatannya yang dipandu oleh Dokter Shizune. Ia sangat menyukai kegiatannya di rumah sakit, karena ia bertekad kelak menjadi dokter yang handal di kemudian hari. Membantu orang yang terluka merupakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura, terlebih jika melihat pasien yang ditangani membaik dan kembali tersenyum bugar, baginya itu adalah suatu kesuksesan yang tak ternilai harganya. Nyawa adalah anugerah Tuhan yang paling berharga, maka jika ia diberi kesempatan menolong nyawa tiap orang atas izin Tuhan melalui keahliannya, itu merupakan hal yang sungguh berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini kegiatan Sakura di rumah sakit memang tidak terlalu padat jadi ia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Melihat awan hitam yang kian bergumul di langit pertanda sebentar lagi langit akan menurunkan substansinya yang bernama hujan, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bis. Ketika ia telah menjejakan kakinya di halte bis, mata hijaunya menangkap segerombolan gadis-gadis seumurannya tengah sibuk bercengkrama tertawa-tawa lewat di hadapannya. Melihat dari beberapa jinjingan yang di bawa gadis-gadis itu sepertinya mereka baru saja berbelanja. Menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut pikiran gadis bersurai merah jambu itu seketika melayang mengingat kehidupannya sebelum ia menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Uchiha, rasanya ia masih bisa melewatkan waktu bermain, berbelanja dan bertamasya di akhir pekan bersama teman-temannya seperti gadis-gadis yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Ia akan menghabiskan hari libur dengan jalan bersama Ino di pusat perbelanjaan atau main bersama teman-temannya yang lain seperti Hinata ke taman ria dan sebagainya.

ketika pikirannya tengah melanglang buana mengingat masa-masa ia masih berstatus _single_, Sakura dikejutkan dengan bunyi ponselnya dari dalam tas cangklong miliknya.

"Hei, Pig! Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Sakura menengadah menatap langit yang kian kelabu. Indera pendengarnya menangkap baik-baik celotehan si penelpon. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman hambar. "Umhh aku tidak yakin, aku harus minta izin Sasuke dulu, maaf…", "Baiklah, ya mungkin lain kali, daah."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas setelah sambungan telponnya terputus. Entah mengapa pikirannya kembali berputar pada pemikirannya saat sebelum Ino menghubunginya, ditambah lagi Ino tadi baru saja menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya ikut serta ke Hokaido untuk berlibur di akhir pekan. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa ikut begitu saja, karena ia tidak mungkin sesuka hati pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Terlebih tanpa seizin suaminya. Terkadang Sakura merasa ada sebersit rasa iri yang terselubung di dalam hatinya jika ia melihat teman-temannya yang masih berstatus _single_ bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun sesuka hatinya, tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana mengurus rumah, mencuci, memasak dan tentu saja memberi tahu dan mendapat izin kemanapun kau pergi dari seorang pria yang menafkahimu.

Namun biarpun begitu, acap kali pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya, Sakura akan berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hidupnya, keputusannya, jalannya, jadi ia harus menerima dan menjalaninya. Dan apapun yang terjadi Sakura akan selalu bersyukur akan hidupnya karena betapapun sulit hidupnya ia akan tetap menyukainya.

Sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura yang tengah sibuk melamun. Namun karena ia sangat hafal dengan motor hitam yang berada di depannya dan juga pemilik motor itu, lamunannya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja tergantikan raut kebingungan yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, Ia heran mengapa motor hitam dan si pengendaranya bisa ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura masih menatap heran sosok pria berjaket hitam yang turun dari motornya.

Pria itu melepas helmnya dan tampaklah wajah maskulin seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya dan titik-titik peluh menghiasi dahinya membuatnya terlihat wow… keren! Sakura benar-benar terpukau melihat sosok pria tampan yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Hampir saja mulutnya menganga melihat penampilan pria di hadapannya ini, kalau saja ia tidak segera menyadarkan dirinya bahwa pria itu adalah suaminya, si pantat ayam.

"Aku di sini menjemputmu, Jidat."

"Hoo… kenapa baru sekarang kau menjemputku?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal, pasalnya Sasuke selama ini tidak pernah menjemputnya.

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak sibuk." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tadi aku ke Rumah Sakit tapi katanya kau sudah pulang, jadi aku ke sini." terang Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi kau−"

"Cerewet, cepat naik!" potong Sasuke yang kemudian kembali menaiki motornya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura memasang wajah cemberut namun tetap mengikuti perintah suaminya, ia lalu naik ke jok penumpang di belakang Sasuke.

"Berpeganganlah," perintah Sasuke lagi pada Sakura, saat ia sudah siap untuk tancap gas.

Sakura yang memang jenius dan cepat tanggap, paham akan maksud ucapan Sasuke segera mencengkaram erat jaket Sasuke. Merasa Sakura sudah berpegangan, Sasuke yang sudah bersiap sedari tadi segera melesat melaju memacu motor hitamnya.

Belum sampai sepertiga jarak menuju kediamannya, Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak hujan yang mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun. Mau tak mau Sasuke menepikan diri di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan. Malang bagi Sakura yang tidak mengenakan jaket dan helm, tubuhnya basah kuyup karena terpaan hujan yang menghujam deras bumi Konoha. Bola mata hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura khawatir, tubuh mungil itu mulai memucat bahkan bibirnya mulai sedikit membiru. Di sentuhnya jemari lentik Sakura, dingin dan bergetar. Rupanya Sakura menggigil. Dengan segera ditariknya tubuh mungil sang istri untuk duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia di kedai itu.

"Duduklah," ucap Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk.

Sasuke lalu memesan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua kemudian kembali meghampiri Sakura yang masih mengigil kedinginan. Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya dari arah belakang. Sakura sempat bereaksi namun ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena saat ini tubuhnya begitu dingin, rasanya seperti menulusup hingga kedalam tulang. Ia menggertakan gigi-giginya menahan rasa dingin yang membekukan tiap inci tubuhnya.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sakura menegang, bukan karena kedinginan atau karena angin yang berhembus tajam menusuk kulitnya. Tapi karena sesuatu yang bahkan mengusir rasa dingin itu menjadi terabaikan. Tubuh Sakura perlahan memiring tiga puluh derajat kearah sisi kananya dan mendarat sempurna di dada bidang yang hangat. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada perpotongan bahu kekar dan leher kokoh sang pemilik harum mint di sebelahnya. Lengan besarnya melingkari bahu kecil Sakura erat. Mendekapnya hangat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

Hangat dan nyaman, hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat melukiskan perasaan Sakura saat ini, tubuhnya seakan melumer seperti coklet yang di panaskan. Harum mint dan bau maskulin khas pria disampingnya bercampur menjadi satu aroma yang memabukan sekaligus menenangkan. Belum sampai di situ perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya, Sakura merasakan jemarinya di gengam erat oleh jemari besar yang sedikit kasar meremas tiap ruas jarinya. Sungguh seumur hidupnya Sakura belum pernah merasakan hal ini, jantungnya berdetak tak keruan seperti genderang suku di pedalamn afrika yang tengah mengadakan upacara ritual. Di perutnya terasa seperti ada ribuan lebah yang bergerumul mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Tubuhnya memang tak gemetar lagi tapi Sakura khawatir dirinya akan benar-benar meleleh. Dan dipastikan wajahnya saat ini sudah benar-benar merona, sekali lagi bukan karena udara dingin, tapi ini efek yang bersumber dari lubuk hatinya. Apa itu? Entahlah Sakura juga tak tahu, yang jelas ia tidak ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Tapi… siapapun itu tolong selamatkan jantungnya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya memandang datar tetesan air yang mulai jatuh mereda dari balik jendela, sedangkan dagunya bertumpu pada kepala merah jambu Sakura.

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, rasanya lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Sasuke. "He em," gumam Sakura masih dalam posisi bersandar di dada Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang pemilik kedai mengangsurkan dua gelas teh hangat di hadapan keduanya.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada Sakura lalu meraih salah satu gelas dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura meraihnya dan kembali pada posisi tegap. Ia buru-buru meminum teh di genggamannya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang dikhawatirkan masih bersemu, walau sejujurnya ia masih ingin berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Hening tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai Sasuke mengambil kunci di saku celananya dan berkata, "Hujan sudah mulai reda, sebaiknya kita segera pulang saja." Sakura mengangguk, lalu Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar minuman yang mereka pesan tadi.

Mereka berjalan keluar kedai beriringan menuju motor Sasuke yang berada di depan kedai.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman andalannya, namun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kesamping kirinya, dimana Sakura berjalan di sisi tersebut.

Cup!

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura sambil memerkan senyuman manis yang tulus lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun dibuatnya.

Sekarang, giliran Sasuke yang wajahnya dibuat merona. Sasuke masih mematung di tempatnya dan tanpa sadar menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari bibir lembut Sakura. Selanjutnya hanya seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**xxxxx**

Malang bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang harus mendapat panggilan tugas dari markasnya untuk bekerja di akhir pekan di hari sabtu. Padahal tubuhnya terasa berat untuk di gerakan. Bayangan kasurnya yang empuk terlintas di kepala ayam Sasuke, sungguh ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan bergelung di balik selimut di ranjangnya. Hal itu membuat ia mendesah berat. Jika saja ia tidak disuruh menunggu laporan yang akan ia periksa, ia sudah barang tentu segera melesat untuk pulang.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi dan Naruto yang sedang serius menatap sebuah layar laptop yang terpampang di hadapan kedua rekan sekantornya ini. Hari ini memang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sibuk dan tidak terlalu padat di kantornya, jadi hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang berkepentingan datang ke kantor. Penasaran ia melangkah mendekati keduanya, diliriknya layar laptop yang tengah menyala, menampilkan sebuah adegan khusus dewa―oppss!

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptop Kakashi, ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Sasuke tak habis pikir pada kedua rekannya itu yang masih sempat-sempatnya menyaksikan film seperti itu dikantor, _what the hell!_

"Hehehe, kau kenapa Teme?" Naruto bertanya sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih berguna yang bisa kalian kerjakan?" cibir Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Lho? Ini kan juga berguna. Hitung-hitung memperkaya referensi lho," ucap Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat kaki Sasuke gatal ingin menendangnya.

"Iya betul itu, ini bisa menambah pengetahuan kita soal yah… kau tahulah Teme," ujar Naruto yang membenarkan ucapan Kakashi sambil tersenyum mesum dan mengerling nakal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar apa yang dikatakan kedua rekan kerjanya. Oh, Sasuke yakin virus kemesumaan inspektur Jiraiya sudah menjangkiti sahabat Dobe-nya ini, kalau untuk tuan Hateke itu sih jangan ditanya. Sepintas terbayang tampilan film _blue_ yang tadi sempat dilihatnya, tiba-tiba saja sukses meracuni otaknya yang malah membayangkan dirinya yang beradegan ehem seperti itu dengan umh… Sakura.

"Uchiha-san," suara seorang pria berambut pirang memecah lamunan liarnya.

"H-hn," Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan berusah menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini laporannya sudah selesai, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke meraih map berwarna merah yang di sodorkan padanya. "Hn, kau boleh pergi, Temujin."

"Umh ano, Uchiha-san. Di depan ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," terang pria yang bernama Temujin tersebut.

"Tamu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia heran tidak biasanya ia mendapat tamu.

"Iya, seorang gadis yang mengaku kerabat anda sedang menunggu anda di depan. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Uchiha-san."

Setelah menganguk membalas anggukan Temujin, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana tamu yang tadi disebutkan oleh Temujin tengah menunggunya. Sesampainya di ruangan yang dituju, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang duduk manis di ruangan itu, matanya tengah sibuk mengawasi jalanan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Kin?"

Merasa namanya di sebut gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke!" serunya lalu bangkit dan menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya erat.

"Kau ada di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke yang balas memeluk gadis yang ia panggil Kin.

"Kejutaaan… Sasu-chan hihihi." gadis itu terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Sasuke, "Kau tidak senang melihat sepupumu ini yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari menemuimu, hm?"

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" bukan menjawab Sasuke justru balik bertanya.

"Itu namanya bukan kejutan, Sasuke!"

"Hn, Kakek sudah tahu kau kemari?"

"Sudah, justru aku mampir terlebih dahulu ke tempat Kakek,"

Rasanya sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, hampir delapan tahun berlalu ia dan Kin tidak bertemu. Gadis ini dulu sangatlah cengeng dan bergantung padanya, ia satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa setelah Uchiha Madara, biarpun sebenarnya Kin hanyalah sepupu angkatnya. Ia sudah menganggap Kin sebagai saudaranya semenjak Kin diangkat menjadi cucu Uchiha Madara dari keluarga Tsuchi yang telah tewas dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu saat usia Kin baru menginjak lima tahun.

"Maafkan aku, waktu itu aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu, Sasuke." sesal Kin pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Sungguh aku ingin datang, tapi saat itu aku dirawat karena penyakitku kambuh lagi, yah kau tahulah…" lirih Kin tersenyum getir.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke berusaha memahami alasan yang di berikan Kin padanya. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu bagaimana kondisi sepupunya ini.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengundang kau dan istrimu makan malam bersama aku dan tunanganku. Dan tak ada penolakan, bagaimana?"

"Kau bertanya seolah aku bisa menolak saja,"

"Hahaha, kau memang Sasu-chanku yang manis."

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Iya, iya… dasar, memang tidak pernah berubah ya hahah!"

Mereka berbincang cukup lama, suasana hangat ini rasanya sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Wajah keduanya menyiratkan keceriaan, biarpun yang terlihat sumringah hanya Kin sedangkan Sasuke tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya dan sesekali menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat samar.

Namun karena waktu yang harus memisahkan keduanya, Kin akhirnya berpamitan. Ia mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pergi karena ada urusan lain yang sudah menantinya dan berjanji akan segera menghubungi Sasuke nanti. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas namun karena ia juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan saudarinya ini ia berusaha menguatkan diri. Maka ketika Kin sudah pergi, tanpa buang-buang waktu Sasuke bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

**xxxxx**

"Aww!"

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan wanita yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tingal bersamanya, segera melangkah menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah meringis memegangi telunjuk kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-anu tanganku tidak sengaja teriris pisau," ungkap Sakura yang masih memegangi telunjuknya. Ada cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir dari luka goresnya.

Sasuke tak merespon kata-kata Sakura, ia justru membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo memandang dirinya.

'He? Kukira ia akan menolongku, ternyata dia malah pergi begitu saja. Dasar kejam!' batin Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura tengah membersihkan lukanya di keran air yang ada di dapur, lukanya memang tak terlalu parah tapi lumayan perih. Apalagi ia belum menyelesaikan kegiatannya memasak untuk makan malam. Saat telunjuknya teriris ia tengah melamum hingga tak sengaja melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," nada suara itu terdengar dingin.

Kaget, Sakura berbalik. Di hadapannya sudah ada Sasuke yang berdiri sambil membawa cairan antiseptic dan plester pembalut luka di tangannya.

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu Sakura segera sadar dan mengerti dengan ucapannya, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan meneteskan cairan antiseptik pada telunjuk yang terluka. Lalu menutupnya dengan plester pambalut luka. Setelahnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin cengo dari sebelumnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura menatap luka yang kini sudah terbalut rapi itu. Ia lalu jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri dibuatnya, sampai-sampai ia mengukir cengiran di wajahnya. Kalau dilihat saat ini pasti Sakura jadi mirip orang tidak waras. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui istrinya jadi semakin bersemangat dan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

Saat makan malam pun sakura masih terlihat sumringah, dan entah mengapa ia jadi terus mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke. Tapi ia merasa Sasuke terlihat aneh, rasanya wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Hn."

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat Sasuke, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak yakin dengn kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi mungkin memang ia hanya kelehan saja, jadi ia tak ingin membuat istrinya khawatir. Ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat, itu pikirnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya, dengan posisi setengah berbaring kepalanya bersandar pada tiang ranjang yang dilapisi bantal. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Ia berpikir sejenak, tubuhnya memang sejak semalam terasa kurang nyaman namun ia memaksakan diri dan mengabaikannya. Lalu otaknya mengingat acara hujan-hujanannya kemarin sore dengan Sakura ia merasa tubuhnya kurang fit sepulang menjemput istrinya itu, bagaimana tidak, jika ia yang berada di depan mengendarai motor hanya menggunakan selembar kemeja tipis berwana putih menembus angin dan gerimis sedangkan jaket hitam miliknya ia berikan pada Sakura, alhasil sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya menggigil. Mungkin efeknya baru terasa saat ini.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang datang dari pintu masuk. Ia nampak khawatir melihat kondisi Sasuke. Karena sejak makan malam tadi Sakura melihat Sasuke tidak terlihat sehat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang, lalu tangannya terjulur menyentuh dahi suaminya yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Tubuh suaminya dingin dan kulitnya yang putih juga jadi terlihat semakin memucat. Sepertinya suaminya ini sakit.

"Kau sakit Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil mngusap rambut hitam Sasuke. Sedikit panik Sakura segera mengambil obat dan segelas air untuk mengurangi sakit yang di derita suaminya.

"Sasuke buka matamu, kau harus minum obat," perintah Sakura yang kini sudah kembali duduk di tepi ranjang di sisi Sasuke. Ia menaruh obat dan segelas air yang ia bawa di meja samping ranjangnya.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, matanya masih setia menutupi dua pasang bola mata hitamnya. Sakura yang tak tega perlahan memberanikan diri membelai pipi tirus Sasuke serta rahang tegasnya.

"Sasuke, ayolah buka matamu…" bujuk Sakura lembut.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Namun tiba-tiba tangan besar sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura yang masih bertengger di pipi Sasuke. Tak lama munculah kedua pasang bola mata kelam nan tajam setajam sepasang mata elang, menatap lurus mata hijau bening Sakura. Tersentak dengan perlakun tiba-tiba Sasuke, Sakura justru diam mematung. Seperti terhipnotis Sakura tidak dapat menglihkan pandangannya dari sepasang _onyx_ yang terus menatapnya tajam, ia seperti terhisap dalam sebuah lubang hitam tak bermuara.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah kaget yang tidak bisa menutupi raut cemas Sakura, wajahnya terlihat polos dan manis. Tangannya yang berada dalam genggamannya terasa lembut dan hangat. Sasuke menatap antusias mata hijau indah yang meneduhkan milik Sakura.

Ditatap seintens ini, tubuh Sakura terasa kaku, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada lengan besar lainnya yang mendorong kepalanya mendekat menuju sorot mata tajam yang sejak tadi menghipnotis seolah-olah ingin menelannya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke meremas jemari Sakura, dan satu tangan yang lainnya mendekap kepala merah jambu itu supaya menempel ketat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan secara reflek keduanya menutup mata masing–masing. Bibir-bibir itu bersentuhan. Bibir dingin Sasuke memagut lembut bibir mungil hangat yang berwarna senada dengan mahkota di kepala si pemiliknya. Menekan perlahan seolah meminta kehangatan untuk dibagi bersama. Pagutan lembut berubah menjadi lumatan ganas yang kian memanas. Nafas keduanya menderu saling bertabrakan, menerpa kulit wajah masing-masing.

Tubuh Sakura melemas ia seakan tak berdaya, pasrah menerima cumbuan mesra suaminya. Perlahan Sasuke menidurkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas dada bidangnya, masih terus memperdakam ciumannya. Namun karena keduanya mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara yang terasa kian menipis, Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya. Tapi jarak wajah mereka masih begitu dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas keduanya masih terasa beradu. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang merona hebat di atasnya, Sakura nampak sedang sibuk berusaha mangatur nafas yang sempat menghilang.

"Sakura…"

"Hh… hh… hmm,"

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, _onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu kembali. Jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang, tatapan Sasuke terlihat menyayu dan seakan meminta sesuatu. Tatapannya semakin intens menawan wanita yang masih bersemu karena perbuatannya. Entah dorongan darimana Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke lembut, bagaikan menjawab tatapan Sasuke. Mendapat respon positif tanpa aba-aba Sasuke membalik posisi mereka. Dengan penuh gairah Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura membawanya kembali dalam ciuman panas yang menggetarkan.

"Nghhhmmp…"

Sakura mulai melenguh, namun diluar dugaan Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke, dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti tangannya mulai melingkar di leher Sasuke menarik kepala Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sesekali sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu lebar Sasuke naik turun.

Tak kuat menahan diri lagi, tangan besar Sasuke mulai merambah pakaian Sakura seiring cumbuannya yang bergerak turun keleher jenjang wanitanya. Jemarinya dengan beringas menurunkan dress putih Sakura hingga sebatas perut dan melepas kaitan bra hitam Sakura yang berada diantara dua buah bukit Sakura. Seketika itu pula menyembullah dua gundukan indah Sakura yang menantang. Melihat itu Sasuke segera melahap puncak dari salah satu bukit terindah yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung. Dan tanpa ingin menyianyiakan sekawannya, Sasuke menangkup gundukan lainnya dan mulai meremas daging kenyal yang begitu terasa lembut di genggamannya.

"Akhhh… Sasukeeh!" pekik Sakura saat ia menerima rangsangan yang membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang.

Tubuh Sasuke yang sebelumnya terasa dingin kini mulai memanas, dan peluh mulai membasahi kulitnya juga kulit lawan mainnya. Hasratnya memuncak dan ia ingin segera menuntaskannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera melepas pakaiannya, terutama celananya yang mulai terasa menganggu. Dan dengan tak sabar ia menyibak dress Sakura dan menurunkan kain penutup di bagian pangkal pahanya yang sudah lembab. Memposisikan dirinya tepat di antara kedua kaki jenjang Sakura yang ia rentangkan lebar-lebar. kepalanya mulai menyusup di selangkangan Sakura yang sudah begitu basah, menggodanya untuk segera di cicipi. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik pinggul Sakura mendekati wajahnya. Bibir dan lidahnya mulai mengamuk di daerah intim yang hanya diperlihatkan padanya seorang.

"Sa-sasu… ahhh… ehngg."

Sasuke mencecap, menghisap, menjamah dan menghabiskan semua yang tersaji dari wanitanya untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Puncaknya, Sasuke kembali bangkit dan mengarahkan bendanya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Saatnya menuntaskan semua gejolak yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan Sakura, membuatnya menjadi hilang kendali, atau mungkin dirinya yang sedang menginginkan Sakura? Menginginkan sentuhannya dan belaian kehangatan wanita itu.

"Akhhh!"

Bagian terintimnya serasa terkoyak, sakit. Sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Sakura namun ini masih saja terasa sakit. Desahan erotisnya bergaung di kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan panas mereka.

Sakura terengah, tubuhnya naik turun seirama dengan hujaman Sasuke di liang kewanitaannya. Iramanya semakin cepat dan beringas. pria di atasnya begitu ganas memacu bendanya yang sudah begitu mengeras. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, memeluk tubuh kekar yang menindihnya. Ia tahu kali ini dirinya tidak menolak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya. Justru kebalikannya ia seakan mengizinkan suaminya bereksplorasi dengan tubuh mungilnya, memiliki dirinya lagi. Seperti ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya, ia mulai memahami dan menerima Sasuke. Setelah beberapa minggu hidup bersama Sasuke ia tahu perhatian yang kadang tidak ingin ditunjukan secara langsung padanya sangat tulus. Dan ia menyukai Sasuke yang seperti itu, ia menyukai Sasuke yang apa adanya. Ia dingin namun hangat di satu sisi. Ia begitu cuek tapi ia sebenarnya sangat peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, biarpun tidak akan ia tunjukan secara eksplisit. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya mulai jatuh hati pada pria yang telah resmi mempersuntingnya.

Lenguhan panjang Sakura menutup malam panas mereka, lagi Sasuke sukses menumpahkan bibitnya di rahim sang istri. Mempercayakan sarinya berada di sana, di tempat yang seharusnya.

Sakura sudah hampir jatuh tertidur, kala dirinya mendengar sayup-sayup suara lirih berkata,"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**xxxxx**

Pagi ini Sasuke sudah berngkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena mendadak ia mendapat tugas. Mau tak mau ia haru menerima misi kapanpun itu, hari libur untuknya pun tak menentu. Mengingat ia adalah anggota kepolisian, terlebih anggota pasukan elite khusus ANBU yang harus siap siaga kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bukan hanya Sakura yang memiliki tekad menjadi dokter, Sasuke juga sejak dulu sudah berambisi agar bisa menjadi kapten ANBU seperti kakanya Itachi.

Sasuke sudah berangkat sebelum Sakura bangun, ia hanya menuliskan pesan pada Sakura yang mengatakan kalau ia ada misi mendadak dan akan pulang larut malam. Ia tak tega membangunkan Sakura, karena Sakura terlihat kelelahan, dan ia sadar kalau itu juga karena tindakannya. Tapi ia sungguh harus berterimaksih pada Sakura, karena bukan sulap bukan sihir, setelah semalam dirinya menyentuh Sakura, paginya Sasuke sudah sembuh. Wow!

"Jidaaaat! Apa kabar!" seru Ino heboh langsung memeluk Sakura yang berdiri di pintu depan.

"Uh, Pig! Jangan terlalu erat memelukku, Sesak, Baka-Pig!"

"Hehehe, gomen aku kan merindukan sahabat Jidatku yang galak ini," kata Ino dengan cengiran lebarnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sakura. "Dan ini oleh-oleh untukmu," sambungnya menyerahkan dua buah _paper bag_ pada Sakura.

"Wah, arigatou kau sudah repot-repot membawakanku oleh-oleh."

Sakura tersenyum hangat, lalu menutup pintu setelah Ino masuk dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Kemana suamimu, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sedang celingukan memendang ke sekeliling rumah sahabatnya. Ino mampir mengunjungi Sakura untuk sekedar berkunjung dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Sakura dari Hokaido setelah dirinya berlibur kemarin.

"Dia ada misi mendadak, ini semua untukku?" tanya Sakura yang mengacukan dua buah _paper bag_ yang Ino bawa.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya,"Hari libur begini dia masih saja bekerja,"

"Dia polisi, Ino. Jadi hari libur untuknya tidak menentu." sahut Sakura yang saat ini sedang membuat dua buah jus jeruk dingin untuknya dan Ino.

"Hmm… sekarang kau sudah jadi istri yang pengertian yah," goda ino yang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan di dada memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sibuk menyiapakan jamuannya.

"Apa sih! Ayo," ajak Sakura pada Ino yang tertawa mendengar sahutan sahabatnya, lalu Sakura memandunya menuju sebuah ruang santai yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah taman yang berada di sisi rumahnya. Sakura membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan.

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Ino ketika dirinya sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura, ia mengambil gelas jus yang disuguhkan untuknya.

"Kesepian?"

"Ya, kau lihat rumah ini terasa mengerikan jika kau berdiam di rumah sendiri,"

"Kau lupa aku punya suami?"

"Maksudku jika suamimu pergi bertugas, kau tahu sendiri Sasuke itu super sibuk."

Dalam hati Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Ino, suaminya itu memang sibuk mengejar karirnya. Kadang Sakura harus tertidur di sofa jika Sasuke pulang larut malam. Dan pagi harinya ia sudah berada di kamarnya bersama Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera punya anak saja sih, seperti Hinata. Punya anak itu akan lebih menceriakan suasana dan mempererat hubunganmu dengan suamimu, selain itu nantinya kau juga tidak kesepian." nasihat Ino panjang lebar.

"Kau sendiri saja belum menikah, sudah menasihatiku panjang lebar," sindir Sakura.

"Jangan lupa, setelah aku jadi pegawai tetap di Konoha TV aku akan menikah dengan Sai-kun, Jidat!"

"Iya aku ingat. Kau sih enak Ino, kau masih sempat mengejar karirmu sedangkan aku, lulus saja belum dan sudah harus repot mengurus segala tetek bengek rumah tangga." keluh Sakura.

"Hahah benar juga, aku jadi membayangkan mungkin kau sebentar lagi berubah menjadi ibu-ibu gemuk yang sibuk mengasuh anak-anaknya dan berpakaian kuno dengan celemek melapisi bajunya sambil menanti kepulangan suami tercinta." ledek Ino sambil berpura-pura membayangkan sesuatu.

"Itu tidak lucu, Ino! Dan selera pakaian ku juga tidak kuno. Catat itu, Pig!" sungut Sakura kesal dengan ledekan Ino yang cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"Tentu saja lucu, kau akan terlihat mirip dengan ibu-ibu tukang gossip di Komplekku, hahahah!" tawa Ino meledek seketika setelah ia melontarkan ledekannya pada Sakura.

"Awas kau, Pig! ku doakan kau lebih cepat keriput dan jadi jauh lebih gemuk dariku, Huh!"

"Hahah kejamnya, jangan galak begitu, kau seperti sedang PMS saja."

"Tidak, aku kan sudah telat―" Sakura terdiam, ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, reflek ia seperti seolah sedang menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. Ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah telat datang bulan, bahkan sampai menginjak bulan yang selanjutnya ia belum juga datang bulan padahal biasanya ia selalu teratur. Jangan-jangan… Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Ino yang heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dengan raut panik ia justru berseru. "Ino antarkan aku ke Apotik!"

"Apotik? Untuk apa?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura yang terlihat aneh. Wajah Sakura terlihat gusar dan sedikit pucat. Dan kenapa juga Sakura memintanya mengantar ke apotik?

"Aku... aku mau, mau membeli…_ test pack._"

.

**TBC**

.

Holla minnaaaaa ^^/

Gomen saya baru apdet sekarang, karena laptop saya baru kemarin balik setelah berhari-hari rusak, dan parahnya banyak bebrapa data yang ilang termasuk fic ini jadi saya harus ketik ulang:'( *nasib"

Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau jadi lama begini apdetnya. Saya juga ucapain bertrilyun-trilyun terima kasih buat yang udah review, baca, dan masih mau nungguin fic ini.

Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf saya balas repiu semuanyaaa:

Repiu buat yang gag log ini :

**Sei **: Wha yang bener? Saya jadi malu#plak:D. Makasih yah udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**: hehe tetep penasaran terus yah:D# dijitak. Ini udah di apdet. Makasih yah udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**Kana **: Kalau begitu ikutin terus yah ceritanya heheh ini udah apdet maaf telat apdetnya. Oia Kana repiu mpe dua kali ya? Makasih banged lho#peluk-peluk, entar jangan lupa repiu lagi yaa^^/

**Laura Pyordova gak login **: makasih laura udah mau baca fic saya, semoga masih mau terus baca fic ini hehe, iya typo emang selalu nongol gomen heheh. Ini uda apdet. Makasih yah udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**NenSaku** : makasih ya say udah mau repiu lagi n nunggu apdetannya heheh, iyah Sakunya kayanya hamil, tunggu aja yah chap depn buat memastikan halah :D entar repiu lagi yaah^^/

**inai chan** : makasih inai chan, entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**Ai Asami** : maksih ai, iyah itu cewek udah saya jelasin di chap ini heheh kalau hub Gaara ma Saku ditunggu aja yah chap depan bakal ketahuan kok heheh. Makasih udah mau repiu n nungguin fic ini entar repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**meyrin kyuchan** : ini udah apdet, gomen telat. Makasih udah mau repiu n nungguin fic ini entar repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**Unyukk** dan **SS **: ini udah di apdet maf telat, orang ketiganya emang bukan orang jahat, lemonnya juga ada lagi nih#ketawa mesum :D. Makasih udah mau repiu n nungguin fic ini entar repi lagi yaaa^^/

**Chini VAN** : ini udah saya apdet plus di beberin di chap ini soal yang cewek ntu, typo emang hoby nongol di fic saya heheh:D. Makasih udah mau repiu, entar repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**mellychan **: iya mereka udah mulai ada hati heheh, umh soal Saku hamil apa gag tungguin aja chap depan ok!:Db. Makasih udah mau repiu, entar repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**ss holic** : ini udah apdet, semoga sasusakunya udah romantis heheh. Makasih udah mau repiu, entar repi lagi yaaa^^/

**uchiha kyunna** : lemonnya ada lgi nih, tapi kayanya gag hard coz authornya udah mentok gag ahli buat lemon# di tending :D. Makasih udah mau repiu n fav fic ini entar repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**Via** :ini lanjutannya, makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**lee sica** : ce yang dating dari suna ntu dah di kasih tau di chap ini, kalo soal Gaara ditunggu ja chap depan yaah:D heheh. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**nicha chan** : lucu ya? Hehe maksih. Makasih juga udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**rikha-chan** : soal Gaara insya Allah entar dijelasin di chap depan, di tunggu ajah ya. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**anon **: Makasih anon, maksih juga udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**chibiusa** : ini udah romantic belum? Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**My Zone** : ini lemonnya ada lgi, wah kalo hard author gag bias buatnya kurang mahir halah:D, ini udah apdet. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**BlackLily** : ini udah apdet, gomen telat. Nanti di usahain Gaara gag jadi penggangu, karena emang saya juga gag mau ada penganggu:D. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**uharu, laluna, gamabunta-kun** : ini uda apdet gomen telat. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**Hika **: lam kenal juga, ini udah apdet. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/

**hime hime chan** : iya gpp hime, ini udah di padet. Cew ntu udah dijelasin kok di chap ini. Makasih udah repiu entar repiu lagi yaa^^/.

semoga gag ada yang kelewat ato gag ketulis, kalo yang login saya bales di PM yaaa. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah repiu n nungguin fic ini. Akhir kata, supaya cerita selanjutnya lebih baik dan cepet apdet, seperti biasa.

RnR please ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ino antarkan aku ke Apotik!"

"Apotik? Untuk apa?"

"Aku… aku mau, mau membeli… _test pack_."

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful Life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga–jaga)**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam, ia membaca tiap baris kalimat yang tertulis dalam laporan yang berada di tangannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa tulisan yang berisi dalam kertas itu bukanlah hal sembarangan yang sanggup menyita perhatian tuan muda Uchiha ini.

"Kasus ini sepertinya sudah berlangsung cukup lama." setelah menekuni lembaran kertas di tangannya Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke, ketika pria itu mulai bersuara. "Ya, tapi berurusan dengan golongan kelas atas bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kasus ini sempat terkuak setahun yang lalu, namun ketika sampai di pengadilan, mereka menyumpal pihak pengadilan sehingga memenangkan persidangan." jawabnya santai menjelaskan dengan tenang dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya uang yang meloloskan mereka hingga tetap bergerak sampai saat ini?"

"Tepat sekali. Sudah kuberikan bukan, data beberapa orang yang terkait,"

"Hn. Dari pergerakannya yang begitu rapih, orang di balik semua ini rasanya bukan orang sembarangan. Kasusnya dalam waktu dekat bisa dialihkan dengan cepat. Kurasa ada pengaruh politik yang kuat di belakangnya."

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Aku memang tidak salah memilih orang, kau di tugaskan bersama Neji dan Kiba untuk menyelidiki kasus ini." berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. "Dan misi kali ini kau yang memimpin." sambungnya kemudian.

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya memandang Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang sisi kanannya. "Aku yang memimpin?"

"Benar sekali. Dan ini adalah kasus besar, kuharap kau tidak gagal, Sasuke." ada harapan besar yang tersirat dari raut wajah Kakashi. Sebagai _senpai_ Sasuke, Kakashi tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang berkompeten dan selalu berpikir kritis dalam segala situasi. Jadi tidak salah bukan, jika ia merekomendasikan _kouhai_-nya ini menangani sebuah kasus besar.

"Kalu begitu, bisa ku minta beberapa data riwayat tentang orang-orang penting yang terkait dalam kasus ini," pinta Sasuke sebelum Kakashi beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Dengan senang hati. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu anggota timmu, Kiba untuk membantumu dalam hal ini. Kupastikan ia akan memberimu data yang kau minta besok."

"Hn."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, komando kuserahkan padamu. Kau sudah boleh mulai bergerak besok bersama timmu. Semoga sukses!" Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, sosoknya dengan cepat sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke kembali menatap lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya sudah ia baca sepintas. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau misi kali ini cukup berat dan akan menyita waktu serta tenaganya, ditambah ia yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dalam kesuksesan misinya yang satu ini.

**xxxxx**

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar mandi kediamannya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah benda panjang berwarna putih kurang lebih seukuran delapan centimeter. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan gusar. Mengabaikan tatapan sepasang bola mata biru laut yang memandangnya jengah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mondar-mandir di situ, Uchiha Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mendelik ke arah Ino yang baru saja berkomentar.

Ino menggeram kesal. Prilaku sahabatnya benar-benar kekanakan. Hanya mencoba benda yang dirasany lazim bagi seorang wanita yang sudah menikah seperti sahabatnya ini. Sakura justru bertingkah mirip perempuan yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati kalau-kalau ia hamil di luar nikah. "Kau ini wanita yang sudah menikah, jadi wajar jika kau menggunakan benda itu."

"Tapi aku takut Ino… kalau aku memang benar hamil bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang memelas.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau bahagia, Jidat! Kau akan jadi seorang ibu."

"Iya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku takut dia tidak senang mendengarnya,"

menghela nafas panjang, Ino lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sakura. "Seorang suami pasti senang jika istrinya mengandung anaknya. Bagaimanapun, itu darah dagingnya sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin ia tidak senang. Lagipula atas dasar apa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku takut ia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah dan… dan… bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukannya jika aku benar hamil?"

Ino memeluk bahu sahabatnya, berusaha menyalurkan semangat pada Sakura. "Aku yakin Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Dan untuk memberitahunya, ya tinggal kau katakan saja kau sedang mengandung bayinya, gampang kan?"

"Aku malu, Ino."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi, kau berhubungan dengannya hingga hamil, tidak malu. Sedang memberitahu kau hamil, kau malu heh?"

"Ino!" Sakura mencubit pinggang sahabatnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu akibat ucapan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya."

"Nah, itu baru sahabatku." Ino tersenyum manis seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura yang dibalas lirikan dan senyum terpaksa dari sahabat _pink_nya

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino menanti Sakura yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi yang sedang mencoba menggunakan alat tes kehamilan. Ia sempat berpikir apa jangan-jangan Sakura pingsan karena terlalu kaget melihat hasilnya? Ah, itu berlebihan. Ino akhirnya menunggu dengan sabar Sakura keluar, dengan duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah rumah sahabatnya ini.

Brakk!

"Ino!"

Sakura membuka kasar pintu kamar mandi dengan mata terbelalak. Dan Ino yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku… aku positif!"

**xxxxx**

Sepulang bekerja Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang lebih terkesan pendiam dan menghindarinya. Sejak ia datang sampai makan malam Sakura tak mengajaknya berbicara. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab istrinya ini mengalami perubahan sedrastis ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang berkemungkinan besar membuatnya seperti ini. Aha! Seperti ada sebuah bola lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Sasuke tahu sepertinya ia lagi-lagi harus meminta maaf pada istrinya karena kejadian semalam. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa semalam hasratnya begitu mengebu-gebu menginginkan Sakura hingga tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sepintas dirinya mengingat kembali malam kemarin dimana dirinya juga sempat mengungkapkan perasaanya. Jujur saja saat itu bibirnya secara spontan mengucapkan sendiri apa yang mungkin mulai dirasakannya adalah perasaan err… mencintai. Sontak saja wajahnya bersemu tipis karena memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke berharap Sakura malam itu tidak mendengar pengakuannya yang pasti akan membuatnya sangat-sangat malu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke, lalu kembali sibuk dengan cucian piringnya.

"Kau ingin aku minta maaf lagi? Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" bukannya menjawab Sakura justru balik bertanya. Ia masih berkutat dengan cucian piringanya.

"Untuk semalam yang sudah mendadak menyerangmu."

"Oh, itu. Bagus kau menyadarinya."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Hanya itu balasan dari usahanya untuk meminta maaf? Yang benar saja, maunya apa sih wanita ini? Dia itu istrinya, tidak salah bukan jika Sasuke meminta… ehem 'jatah malam' padanya. Sudah bagus tidak minta setiap hari. Harus meminta maaf pula selesai melakukannya. Yah… memang sih, ia menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa permisi.

"Apa?" merasa Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari dapur dan masih menatapnya intens, Sakura balas memandang galak suaminya.

Cukup, hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Lebih baik ia menyaksikan acara televisi yang menampilkan seekor domba paling pintar diantara kawanannya daripada menyaksikan istrinya yang seperti mahluk tentakel galak yang sedang kesal dengan tetangganya yang berwarna kuning. Jadi lebih baik ia pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Ia merasa sungguh bodoh, Sasuke pasti menganggapnya marah atas prilakunya semalam. Sakura mengacak rambut merah jambunya frustasi. Padahal alasan ia mendiamkan Sasuke karena ia sedang gelisah dan bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara mengutarakan berita kehamilannya. Namun ia malah bersikap seolah ia sedang marah pada Sasuke. Ayolah, ini berita besar menurutnya, sehingga ia bingung untuk memberitahu orang yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Ia menguatkan dirinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, malam ini ia harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang asik di depan televisi menyaksikan siaran berita seputar kriminalitas yang tak Sakura mengerti.

"Ini aku buatkan teh,"

Sakura menyodorkan segelas teh dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn." hanya gumaman itu yang terdengar dari mulut suaminya.

Hening dalam beberapa menit tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya suara televisi yang mendominasi. Sasuke masih asik menyaksikan acara yang ditampilkan benda flat kotak itu. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dengan wajah sedikit pucat seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu giliran disuntik.

"Umh.. kau tahu tidak, Sasuke? Tetangga kita yang berada di blok depan sudah melahirkan anaknya. Anaknya lucu sekali. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang tidak tahu mengapa malah mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak jelas dan topik yang aneh.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke samping menghadap Sakura. Ia menautkan alisnya. Bukankah tadi istrinya ini sedang marah padanya? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba datang mengajaknya berbincang. "Apa kau sedang mengajakku bergosip?"

"Ish, bukan! Aku ini bukan ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Enak saja! Anu, err… aku hanya ingin… ingin tahu pendapatmu soal anak kecil itu?"

Sasuke makin menautkan alisnya dalam, hingga membentuk kerutan nyata di dahinya. Ia heran sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sakura bicarakan. Kenapa ia membahas topik yang tidak penting begini.

"Itu anak mereka, lalu apa urusannya denganku? Lagipula apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke gerah juga mendengar ocehan istrinya yang tidak jelas dan yang paling penting mengganggu acara menonton siaran berita kesayangannya.

"Hehe i-itu aku hanya i-iseng, ya iseng, aku hanya iseng bertanya. Tidak usah dipikirkan ya!" Sakura menjawab sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke dengan memaksakan tawa yang terdengar aneh. Merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke, Sakura segera pamit dan mengatakan ingin pergi ke kamar.

Sakura meremas, mengigit dan membanting bantal tak berdosa itu di kamar miliknya dan Sasuke. Ia menggeram sebal pada tingkahnya sendiri yang tak kuasa mengungkapkan berita kehamilannya pada Sasuke. Jika orang melihat kondisinya saat ini mungkin Sakura sudah dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang juga. Ia harus berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Mungkin besok ia harus menemui Ino atau mungkin Hinata. Ya Hinata, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus mengingat Hinata juga sedang hamil dan sebentar lagi melahirkan. Sakura berpikir mungkin Ino atau Hinata mempunyai solusi terbaik untuknya. Besok ia harus mengumpulkan dua sahabatnya itu.

**xxxxx**

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria tampan berambut cokelat bertato segitiga di pipinya muncul dari balik pintu memasuki ruangan Sasuke, yang baru di tampatinya kemarin. Ia menenteng sebuah map berwarna hijau.

"Ini data yang kau minta kemarin pada Kakashi-senpai," Kiba menaruh map itu di meja milik Sasuke, mengangsurkannya dan menarik kursi kosong di dekat meja untuk ia duduki.

Sasuke menerima map hijau itu lalu membukanya dan membaca dengan seksama isi tiap lembar dokumen yang diberikan Kiba.

"Beberapa pejabat yang ikut terkait dalam kasus tersebut, jelas mempunyai nama dan pengaruh yang besar." Kiba berusaha menerangkan hal yang berkaitan dengan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan uang yang masuk ke rekeningnya? Apa sudah dicek?"

"Sudah, namun cerdiknya ia memiliki banyak rekening di beberapa Bank berbeda dan tempat yang berbeda. Dan saat di cek, total uang yang diduga hasil pengelapan atau korupsi tidak mencapai total enam ratuas juta yen, bahkan setelah ditelusuri tidak dapat dibuktikan sebagai uang pengegelapan atau korupsi. Karena berdasarkan penelitian, sejumlah uang yang ada di rekening tersebut ternyata milik tersangka dan istrinya. Dan sampai saat ini uang itu belum ditemukan, dan belum dapat di buktikan karena ada beberapa orang yang melarikan diri ke luar negri. Sepertinya ia juga mempunyai rekening atas nama orang lain."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kiba dan mencocokannya dengan data serta argumennya pribadi. "Hn, kejahatan kerah putih," gumamnya lalu membuka helai paling belakang dari lembar dokumen di tangannya. Matanya menangkap satu hal janggal di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana soal perceraian Zabuza Momochi dengan istrinya?"

"Kau pikir itu ada kaitannya?" bukan menjawab Kiba balik bertanya atas apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Sasuke memang terkenal sangat kritis menaggapi hal sekecil apapun, analisanya yang kritis dan perspektif terkadang diluar dugaan namun justru tepat sasaran. Dan pertanyaannya kali ini di luar analisa Kiba.

"Entahlah. Tapi sebelum kasus ini di angkat, sepertinya kehidupan keluarganya baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah kasus ini mulai menguap berita perceraiannya pun santer terdengar."

"Hmm… kalau tidak salah Zabuza Momochi resmi bercerai dengan istrinya, Haku, tepat sebulan yang lalu. Dan kudengar dirinya sedang dekat dengan seorang _public figure_. Menurut pemberitaan yang berkembang di publik saat ini, penyebab perceraiannya adalah wanita itu."

"Bisa kau cari data wanita itu dan beberapa orang terdekat pria itu selain keluarganya,"

Sasuke justru tertarik dengan orang-orang terdekat selain keluarga dari pria yang menjadi tersangka dugaan kasus korupsi pengadaan gedung sekolah, rumah sakit dan sarana umum bagi masyarakat, sebesar enam ratus juta yen ini. Zabuza Momochi, salah satu petinggi Konoha yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus ini merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di Konoha yang sulit di jamah oleh hukum. Tindak kejahatan korupsi yang kerap kali dilakukan oleh para penjahat kerah putih seperti ini, pada umumnya berujung pada uang dan kekuasaan yang pada akhirnya hanya memberikan imbas pahit bagi kaum proletar. Jadi bisa saja motif kasus ini adalah kekuasaan atau kepentingan pribadi lainnya dari tersangka atau pihak terkait.

Dengan dahi berkerut, kiba kembali dibuat bertanya akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke padanya. "Apa menurutmu wanita itu juga terlibat?"

"Aku belum tahu, aku bisa berargumen ketika bukti di tanganku sudah cukup kuat untuk memastikannya."

"Baiklah, segera akan ku usahakan."

"Hn, kita akan bahas lagi ini bersama Neji. Apa dia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?"

"Hari ini dia baru keluar."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali, Kiba." Sasuke menutup perbincanganya dengan Kiba. Kiba yang paham segera undur diri dan kembali bergelut dengan tugasnya yang lain.

Sasuke meyamankan duduknya di kursi kerjanya setelah Kiba meninggalkan ruangannya. Matanya terpejam sekedar untuk merilekskan pikirannya yang terasa penat karena kasus besar yang sedang di tanganinya serta tugas-tugasnya yang lain yang tidak bisa ditunda. Dalam hal ini Sasuke menyukai tugasnya namun secara kodrati dia hanya seorang manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat. Akhir-akhir ini ia harus pulang sampai malam dan bekerja di hari libur. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya, jika ia harus mengeluh.

**xxxxx**

Saat ini Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata sudah berkumpul di sebuah café di dekat pusat kota. Mereka di kumpulkan oleh sahabat _pink_nya yang tengah menggalau menghadapi masalah yang kalau Ino bilang 'Masalah yang dibuat sendiri'. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik mereka tetap datang untuk mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya ini.

"Kau ini mau sampai kapan bersikap sepert ini. jangan seperti anak kecil, Jidat!"

"Ck! Aku benar-benar takut, Ino. Kau tahu? Ini bukan segampang kau berkata 'Hei! aku sedang membawa baju kesayanganmu'. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" Sakura mengaduk-aduk jusnya yang masih utuh sejak tadi. Niatnya kemari memang bukan untuk minum atau makan.

"Sakura-chan pe-percayalah Sasuke pasti senang dan ti-tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakannya."

"Benar kata Hinata, kau tidak perlu takut, kau bukan maling yang disuruh mengaku dan menyerahkan diri di depan polisi. Ayolah, memangnya kau ingin jadi pengecut,"

"Itu analogi yang buruk. Suamiku memang polisi tapi aku bukan maling. Dan aku memang seorang pengecut, puas? " Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat layaknya orang yang sedang putus asa, depresi dan sejenisnya.

"Cukup, Jidat! Sekarang pulanglah dan beri tahu Sasuke! Sekarang atau tidak, dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat."

"I-iya justru Sasuke bisa saja kecewa jika kau menyembunyikan darinya terlalu lama, Sakura-chan."

Sakura membuka telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah muramnya. Membiarkan kedua matanya menatap sahabatnya bergantian. Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju akan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kalian menang."

Sedang Ino dan Hinata bernapas lega melihatnya lalu berujar kompak. "Bagus!"

**xxxxx**

Sasuke menyentuh kenop pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Tumben sekali istrinya belum pulang. Ia buru-buru mencari ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi istrinya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menghubungi Sakura, ternyata sejak tadi Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan, yang isinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya datang terlambat karena menemui Ino. Jadi, Sasuke segera memasuki rumahnya dengan menggunakan kuci yang ia pegang sendiri.

Ketika Sasuke sudah memasuki rumahnya, kesan pertama yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya adalah sepi dan gelap. Oleh karena itu ia mulai menyalakan lampu satu persatu untuk menerangi rumahnya yang tanpa pencahayaan, karena waktu sudah menjelang malam sehingga penerangan dari matahari sudah menghilang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadinya bersama Sakura, berniat untuk mandi dan menyingkirkan rasa gerah dan lengket yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya menangkap bagian diantara hidung dan mulutnya yang mulai ditumbuhi oleh rambut tipis. Dengan tangannya ia mulai meraba-raba kumisnya yang mulai tumbuh dan itu pertanda bahwa ia perlu bercukur. Segera ia mencari alat pencukur kumis yang biasa ia taruh di lemari. Ia mencari-cari benda itu namun tak jua menemukannya. Sampai di laci lemari istrinya, Sasuke berusaha menemukannya, kalau-kalau dia lupa menaruhnya di lemari Sakura.

Namun bukan alat pencukur kumis miliknya yang ia temukan tapi.. tiga buah benda yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Diraihnya benda itu, dan betapa kaget dirinya.

Sasuke menemukan tiga buah alat tes kehamilan di laci lemari istrinya. Satu berbentuk kotak dengan tanda positif. Dan yang dua lagi berbentuk persegi panjang masing-masing memiliki dua garis merah. Sasuke memang tidak begitu tahu seputar wanita. Tapi Sasuke tahu ini adalah alat tes kehamilan. Dan yang membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai adalah tanda pada benda ini, positif. Sebodoh-bodohnya ia sebagai pria yang tidak perduli pada urusan wanita ia sempat mencuri dengar dari Kakashi mengenai tanda sperti ini yang artinya adalah benda ini menunjukan hasil positif maka hal itu menunjukan kehamilan pada wanita. Ya Tuhan… untuk apa istrinya menyimpan benda seperti ini? Mungkinkah? Tapi jika benar dugaannya, mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahu dirinya?

"Tadaima!"

Sasuke terlonjak dari pemikirannya. Suara itu adalah suara istrinya. Ia harus segera mempertanyakan prihal ini pada istrinya. Maka ia segera keluar kamar dan bergegas menyambut sang istri.

"Okaeri, Sakura." suara dingin Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang baru saja melepas sepatu dan mantelnya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku habis berbelanja dengan Ino."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang."

"Bicara? Nanti saja, sudah sore aku ingin mandi dulu,"

Sakura berjalan tanpa dosa melewati Sasuke, ia menaruh tas belanjaanya di dapur diikuti Sasuke yang menatapnya sinis.

"Ku bilang sekarang, Uchiha Sakura." nada suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura sedikit meremang. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sudah menyebut dirinya seperti itu berarti Sasuke sedang tidak ingin dibantah, dan memang ada sesuatu yang penting.

"A-ada apa?" Sakura berkata takut-takut setelah melihat aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga buah alat tes kehamilan miliknya yang kemarin ia pakai.

Deg!

Seketika itu pula Sakura tercengang dibuatnya. Sakura melebarkan matanya melihat benda-benda pribadinya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Mulutnya menganga dengan wajah memucat. Jantungnya terasa memompa terlalu cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia merasa udara terasa menyusut dan sesak, sungguh tidak enak.

"I-itu … da-darimana kau me-menemukannya?" Sakura menatap horror benda di tangan Sasuke seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tiga benda itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau menyimpan benda ini," Sasuke berkata sedingin es, Sedangkan matanya terasa menusuk Sakura sampai ke ulu hatinya.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar takut, jauh lebih takut dari sebelumnya. Benar kata Ino, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan tahu. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ia sekarang harus berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Itu adalah… benda milikku, kemarin aku… aku menggunakannya."

"Jadi?"

"Aku… aku… hamil."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang kaku seketika, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dugaanya benar. Oh astaga! Istrinya benar-benar hamil, dan ia… ia akan menjadi seorang ayah!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?"

" Aku… aku takut jika kau tidak senang, atau tidak siap menerima kabar ini." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke tentu marah karena ia telah menyembunyikan semua ini. Sekarang ucapan Hinata yang terngiang di telinganya. Memang tidak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan semua ini dari Sasuke. Sasuke bisa kecewa jika ia justru menyembunyikannya. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengetahuinya secepat ini. Air matanya tanpa dikomando mulai mendesak keluar. "Aku… hiks takut hiks…" ujar Sakura diselingi dangan isak tangisnya. Cengeng? Ah, masa bodoh jika ia saat ini menjadi cengeng atau pengecut sekalipun ia tidak perduli. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar takut Sasuke tidak suka akan kehamilannya. Karena selama ini ia belum pernah mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang berbicara soal anak padanya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura perlahan, ia berhenti tepat di dapannya. "Tatap aku, Sakura," perintah Sasuke masih bernada dingin. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menatap Sasuke karena begitu takut dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak melemah sedikitpun.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Sakura supaya wajah wanita di hadapannya mendongak menatapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah Sakura mulai terlihat. Wajah itu terlihat polos dan lemah, matanya berair membuat ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Lalu pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada bibir tipis yang selalu menggodanya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Hembusan nafas dan tatapan pria itu membuat Sakura merona. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke makin tergiur untuk merasakan lagi kelembutan bibir ranum wanita miliknya. Mendengar Sakura mengandung anaknya, perasaan Sasuke bercampur aduk. Ada rasa kaget, bangga dan senang yang menyatu menjadi satu sehingga ia sulit mengartikannya. Dan ia juga tidak pandai berkata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada Sakura. Karena itu mungkin dengan suatu tidakan, perasaannya itu bisa tersampaikan.

Mengerti yang akan selanjutnya terjadi Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dengan lemah lembut bibir dingin Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Tubuh Sakura seperti melayang di udara. Ia seperti seorang peri yang punggungnya di tumbuhi sayap-sayap halus. Mungkin untuk saat ini Sakura akan merasa bumi kehilangan gravitasinya.

Ketika bibir-bibir itu terpisah Sasuke membenamkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya membiarkan wanita itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang berirama terlalu kencang dari biasanya.

"Bohong, jika aku mengatakan aku tidak senang, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mendongak menatap mata kelam Sasuke untuk memastikan perkataanya bukanlah sebuah bualan. Dan benar, ia tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan di mata Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia kembali memeluk Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya bahagia dan lega mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Air mata Sakura sirna entah kemana, tergantikan dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sasuke senang akan berita kehamilannya, itu menakjubkan. Ia bahagia suaminya juga menyambut dengan suka cita calon bayi mereka. Rasanya... hidupnya begitu indah.

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka masih berpelukan. Meresapi kebahagiaan yang menerpa keduanya.

"Aku belum tahu berapa usianya, kemarin aku hanya mengetahui dari alat tes kehamilan itu kalau aku positif hamil. Aku belum sempat memeriksakannya ke Rumah Sakit, heheh." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bodoh, besok kita ke Rumah Sakit."

"Eh?"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, cepat kau mandi dan kita makan di luar."

"Kenapa makan di luar? Biar aku memasak saja."

"Nanti kau bisa lelah, Bodoh."

"Oh itu, aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja. Sudah yah, aku mandi dulu."

Sasuke memandang tubuh mungil itu. Ada yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mendapatkan seoarang anak. Ya Tuhan… Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah! Yay Ayah! ini mengagumkan.

**xxxxx**

Kin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria berambut merah di sampingnya, berada di sisi pria ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa di nilai oleh apapun. Pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun menempati posisi paling spesial di hatinya ini begitu dingin dan kaku. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan rasa cintanya yang sangat besar untuk pria yang telah bertunangan dengannya ini. Ia begitu bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan pria yang telah menawan hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu, sekalipun ia mungkin sampai saat ini belum sepenuhnya memiliki hati pria disampingnya ini.

"Gaara, besok aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan sepupuku yang sudah lama tinggal di Konoha, apa kau ada waktu?"

"Besok? Sore aku baru bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita dan sepupuku makan malam bersama, hm?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kin tersenyum mendengar jawaban pria yang diketahui bernama Gaara. Jawabannya memang terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi Kin tahu, Gaara akan selalu berusaha menuruti semua permintaanya. Semenjak ia hampir bunuh diri demi pria itu, sikap Gaara mulai sedikit melunak. Sejak saat itu Gaara mulai memperhatikannya dan mau menuruti permintaannya. Usahanya yang beresiko tidak sia-sia, walaupun saat itu nyawa adalah taruhannya. Kin tidak menyesali perbuatannya, karena hal gila yag ia lakukan itu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang diimpi-impikannya. Sabaku Gaara telah jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, aku sangat bahagia. Apa kau juga begitu?"

"Ya, aku juga." Gaara tetap mentap lurus pemandangan malam hari yang disuguhkan dari balkon apartemen tunangannya. "kau sudah mengantuk?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum, aku masih ingin bersamamu." Kin masih setia bergelayut di sisi Gaara. Menikmati kehadiran pria itu setiap detiknya. "Kau tahu? Biarpun mungkin ini terlalu dini, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan semua prihal pernikahan kita. Hanya tinggal undangan dan tempat resepsi saja. Omong-omong kau ingin konsep yang seperti apa, hm?" Kin mendongak, ingin melihat bagaimana respon Gaara atas pertanyaanya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Semua yang kau pilih aku setuju."

Kin menatap sendu wajah dingin pria yang dicintainya. Ia tidak menemukan setitik keceriaan yang ia temukan di wajah Gaara. Biarpun ia tahu Gaara memang berwajah datar setiap harinya. Namun tak bisakah sekali saja pria itu menunjukan kebahagiaan karena pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, atau bahkan hanya sekedar berpura-pura bahagia di depannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Kin sambil memejamkan matanya, ia berharap Gaara membalas ucapannya. Tapi sayang setelah beberapa detik hingga menit berlalu tak ada jawaban apapaun yang terdengar membalas gumamannya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku juga harus pulang." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengusap rambut hitam Kin.

Gaara membungkuk lalu mencium dahi Kin dan mengucapkan 'tidurlah' dan 'selamat malam' kemudian segera meninggalkan Kin yang kembali menelan kekecewaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus kecewa dibuatnya, tapi betapapun kecewanya ia, Kin tak bisa berhenti mencintai pria itu.

"Kenapa kau masih tak bisa melihatku?" Kin bergumam lirih setelah Gaara sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke membalik posisi tidurnya. Ia merutuki matanya yang sampai saat ini sudah hampir menginjak tengah malam, belum juga dapat terpejam. Ia sudah berkali-kali menggonta-ganti posisi tidurnya namun tidak juga ia mampu memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan gusar Sasuke bangkit dan memaksa tubuhnya duduk bersandar di ranjang. Matanya memandang wanita yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat ia melirik ke arah perut wanita itu. Sudut bibirnya naik keatas membentuk sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya yang mengarah ke atas. Membayangkan ada benihnya di dalam sana yang mulai tumbuh membuat Sasuke tak berhenti tersenyum. Jika saja ini di anime atau film kartun mungkin di belakang tubuhnya sudah ada beberapa kembang api yang meledak begitu indah, atau mungkin background bunga-bunga beserta kicauan burung melatarinya. Dan kalau saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin ia akan membuat sebuah baliho bertuliskan 'AKU AKAN JADI AYAH' dengan huruf kapital yang dicetak tebal dan memamerkannya ke seluruh duni―Tidak, tidak! Sasuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir lamunan gilanya. Ia bisa dituduh orang tidak waras jika terus seperti ini.

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Sakura, menggeser tubuh itu agar mendekat padanya. Di peluknya tubuh Sakura―dari arah belakang―yang terasa halus dan hangat saat disentuh. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Sakura dan tangannya bergerak membelai perut Sakura pelan. Meski kehamilannya belum terlihat dan belum ada pergerakan yang berarti yang bisa ia rasakan, mengingat mungkin kehamilannya masih terbilang muda, itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah sudah ada calon penerusnya di dalam sana.

Kilasan 'kegiatannya' dulu bersama Sakura yang menjadikan Sakura hamil membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum disertai semburat merah di pipinya. Ternyata perbuatannya pada Sakura membuahkan hasil yang tak terbayangkan dan tak terbantahkan. Membuat ia sungguh-sungguh merasa menjadi pria sejati. Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur ditemani harum cerry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Sungguh menenangkan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memeluk Sakura terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Rasa-rasanya ini akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya sebelum ia tertidur. Tanpa sadar beberapa menit kemudian dirinya sudah dibuai ke alam mimpi.

Esoknya Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, dengan alasan ingin mengetahui usia janin mereka. Namun sejujurnya selain itu Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa terhadap calon bayinya jika tidak segera diperiksakan ke dokter. Pagi-pagi dengan penuh semangat Sasuke sudah siap menanti Sakura memakai pakaian setelah mandi untuk berangkat bersamanya ke rumah sakit―dengan sebelumnya Sakura terpaksa bangun di pagi buta untuk menyiapakan sarapan. Ia saat ini tengah memanaskan mobil hitamnya sementara menunggu Sakura.

"Sasuke bagaimana penampilanku hari ini apa ada yang berbeda?" tanya Sakura memutar tubuh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar penuh harap.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana?"

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ck, masa kau tidak menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang paling khas pada diriku apa?"

Hening sesaat Sasuke memandang Sakura datar, namun terlihat sedang berpikir. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil bersiap untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Jidatmu yang lebar,"

Bugh!

Tas milik Sakura sukses mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke sudah ingin protes akan tindakan Sakura, tapi mengingat Sakura sedang hamil mungkin emosinya menjadi labil dan semakin ganas, maka diurungkanlah niatnya. Dengan wajah menahan kesal berusaha mengontrol emosinya Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sasuke segera turun dari mobil miliknya yang sudah terparkir di pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Saat Sakura turun dari mobil matanya menangkap rambut Sakura yang tegerai indah hanya saja agak berubah sedikit pada modelnya namun tetap panjang sepinggang.

"Kau habis potong rambut?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah sakit.

Sakura menatap malas Sasuke." Telat." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik, tapi lebih baik kau ikat saja rambutmu."

"Ha? Katanya cantik, tapi kenapa harus diikat?"

"Aku tidak ingin pria lain melihat kau yang seperti ini,"

Blussshh

Mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke, wajah Sakura kontan memerah sempurna. Ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya yang tertegun karena ucapan Sasuke, namun segera mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang tidak lambat tapi juga tidak cepat. Langkah Sasuke terus berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk mendaftar di bagian dokter kandungan. Melihat tatapan para suster yang mengerling genit dan memberi tatapan memuja pada suaminya yang tampan ini, membuat Sakura berang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, bergelayut mesra di lengan suaminya. Seolah ingin memberitahu kalau Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Cemburu? Ya, ia cemburu. Ia tidak rela jika suaminya ini ditatap seperti itu oleh wanita lain. Ia yang dulu mengolok tatapan setiap wanita yang memuja Sasuke, kini justru lebih terlihat layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak ingin mainan kesayangannya diganggu. Sakura tersenyum puas melihat suster-suster genit itu mulai menampilkan raut kekecewaan. Apalagi ketika Sasuke berkata 'ingin memeriksakan kandungan istri saya', dalam hati ia sudah lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya yang bisa terbaca dengan jelas menandakan ia cemburu. Sasuke berharap kalau Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menunggunya di ruang tunggu di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya,"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tempat Sakura berada. Ia beranjak untuk memenuhi 'panggilan alam' dengan segera mencari-cari toilet terdekat yang bisa ia temui di rumah sakit ini. Sementara itu Sakura dengan wajah ceria menanti dirinya kembali. Sakura terlihat bahagia karena Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya, sampai ia yang gila bekerja rela izin bekerja untuk mengantar dirinya ke rumah sakit. Oh, ia sangat bahagia!

Senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura tiba-tiba lenyap seketika, dikala dirinya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang perempuan di koridor rumah sakit. Laki-laki itu berpenampilan tidak jauh berbeda dengan suaminya, berwajah datar dan terkesan dingin. Laki-laki itu adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama berpisah dengannya dan tak pernah ia jumpai lagi untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat. Rasa bersalah yang dulu sempat terendap di dadanya kembali muncul dari dasar hatinya. Namun satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

'Gaara… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, di Konoha?'

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Holla minna! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, apa ini sudah apdet kilat? Hehehe sepertinya gag yah?:D

Gag tau kenapa, saya rasa chap ini bener-bener ancur, gomen. Mungkin karena mood saya yang lagi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi saya harap chap ini masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian yang masih setia menanti fic ini.

Ok, saatnya bales repiu :

**aya-chan** : iya Sasu makin manis sama Sakura-hime:D, apakah ini udah apdet kilat? semoga iyah hehe makasih udah nungguin fic ini n mau ninggalin repiu:)

**Mey Hanazaki** : Iya Saku akhirnya hamil. Gomen typo emang selalu nongol heheh. Makasih udah mau repiu:)

**NenSaku** : Whaa makasih udah mau terus repiu yah say n nungguin fic ini^.- iyah benul banget Kin itu tunangan Gaara-kun. Kalo untuk bagian Saku nyatain perasaanya nanti ada di chap yang lain, tapi bukan chap ini. di tunggu ajah yaaah:)

**lee sica** : Iya Sakunya hamil ni hihihi. Soal Gaara di sini udah sedikit di jelasin. Makasih udah mau repiu n nungguin fic ini:)

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : Salam kenal juga Gea^^/ Duh kemaren pendek yah? Semoga chap ini udah panjangan ceritanya heheh… nih udah apdet… makasih ya udah mau repiu fic ini:)

**Meyrin kyuchan** : Alhamdulillah chap kemaren bisa mengobati penantiannya. Semoga chap ini juga bisa diterima heheh yap ketahuan yah? Hehe Gaara emang tunangannya Kin. Saku juga positip hamil. Makasih ya udah repiu

**anon **: Whaa yang bener? Makasih ya…*senyum-senyum:D Makasih juga dah mu repiu lagi:)

**SS** : Gomen chap kemaren balesnya digabung ya? Waktu ntu emang terburu-buru ngetiknya malah banyak ketikannya yang belepotan hehe. Sekali lagi maaf ya umhh.. kalo buat sampe punya anak saya gag janji tapi bakal saya coba usahain. Dan makasih buat repiunya:)

**Momo kuro** : Whaa serius? Makasih yah momo… Gaara itu mantannya Saku. Cip! Sakura emang bener hamil kok. Maksih udah repiu:)

**zetta hikaru** : Yap… yap… yap… Saku hamil nih:D salam kenal juga zetta-san^^/ makasih yah.. maksih juga udah ngefave, alert n repiu:)

**Mellychan **: Iyah Sasu sempet nyatain tapi Saku dengernya gag jelas gitu heheh dan yap betul banget Saku-chan emang hamil#mesam-mesem… oia makasih yah udah repiu:)

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet **: Chap kemaren udah romantis? Whaa senengnya*cipok Hime juga:D… Ini tak bales lho repiunya di akhir fic sesuai permintaan Hime-san#nyengir kuda… buat kerjaan Sasu dia emang ANBU kok say, coba deh diliat lagi di chap" sebelumnya. Atau kalau mau lebih gampang bisa diliat di chap 1, udah di jelasin kok. Kin ntu sodaranya Sasu di chap kemaren sedangkan di chap ini di jelasin lagi kalo Kin ntu juga tunangannya Gaara. Makasih yah Hime udah mau repiu. Luph u tu Hime;)

**HikariNdychan **: Saku-chan emang beneran hamil#teriak pake toa:D… hehe ini udah apdet, semoga ini bisa dibilang kilat, heuheu. Makasih yah Ndychan udah repiu:)

**4ntk4-ch4n **: yay! senengnya dibilang keren heheh#lebay… ini udah apdet. Makasih udah repiu

**ss holic **: Ciph! Di chapini semoga dah keliatan sikap Sasu yang makin sayang ma Saku… ok! ini udah apdet… makasih yah kemaren udah repiu:)

**laluna **: Ini udah di apdet, semoga udah tergolong kilat yah apdetnya heheh… yay saya udah usahain buat scene romantis SasuSaku di chap ini, jadi semoga masih tetep suka. Makasih udah repiu:)

**chibiusa **: Holla chibi! Gomen saya baru bisa apdetnya sekarang ^^v… semoga chap ini juga suka. Makasih udah repiu

**Sung Rae Ki **: Aiih ada Raeki… wah yang bener ah, jadi malu#di getok gayung… ahaha tau ajah Saku hamil n Kin tunangannya Gaara-kun. tapi scene makan malamnya gag buat chap sekarang. ditunggu ajah yah say#ngedipin mata. Ini udah apdet, makasih yah udah mau repiu:)

**Kana **: Holla kana^^/ Saku beneran hamil ni, tapi saya gag tahu disini adegannya udah romantis apa belum yah* garuk" kepala… maklum authornya galau mulu, halah… ini udah updet. Makasih udah repiu fic ini dan fic saya yang satunya ya... :)

**Karasu Uchiha **: Makasih Karasu-san. Semoga chap ancur ini masih bisa diterima^^v dan makasih juga dah mu repiu:)

**rikha-chan **: Hehehe iya tuh Sakunya hamil… wah makasih banget rikha, mudah-mudahan ya! Amin. Makasih udah repiu:)

**tobaru** : yap betul Gaara mantannya Saku-chan. Ehehe makasih ini udah apdet. Makasih juga dah repiu:)

**uchiha kyunna **: Hehehe semoga tetap jatuh cinta terus deh ma fic ini#ngarep… Saku emang hamil nie… umh buat ending kayaknya masih ada beberapa chap lagi deh. Buat romance nanti saya usahain lagi tapi kalo lemon gag janji coz author gag mahir dalam bidang perlemonan, buat nya juga mpe merinding disco# lebay jehahahah. Ok makasih udah repiu:)

**cherry kuchiki** : makasih" banget yaaah, saku-chan beneran hamil ni. Ini udah apdet, tapi gag tau kilat pa gag heheh. Makasih udah repiu:)

**cerry Hishikawa** : Asik ada yang bilang suka lagi pas ujan heheh… Saku emang jadi hamil, sukses tuh Sasu# di tebas kusanagi:D… ini udah apdet. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta **: Huaa gomen kemaren maen bales repiu ajah belum sempet mampir ke propil, maklum buru-buru heheh^^v kalo sekarang aku bolah gag panggil wulan ajah ya… boleh ya…?#di lempar… Sasu lagi kumat mesumnya jadi nyerang Saku tiba-tiba#di chidori Sasu… Sasu emang ANBU kok say, coba deh di cek di chap sebelumnya ato kalau mau gampang lihat di chap 1, di situ dah dijelasin. Makasih udah suka fic ini, dan makasih juga udah repiu:)

**Sei **: Ilmunya ini saya dapet dari tontonan drama Korea ato drama Hollywood bergenre romance family yang pernah saya tonton, apalagi yang sedikit dibumbui humor, mangstabhh deh hehehe. Makasih buat koreksinya nanti saya perbaiki lagi;) Makasih juga ya udah repiu:)

**Sky pea-chan **: Makasih, ini udah apdet, maksih juga udah repiu:)

**Yue Heartphilia **:Iyah saku-chan hamil hoho.. abang Gaara ntu mantannya:D… ini udah apdet. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Ononovia **: Ini udah apdet, makasih udah repiu n mau nunggu fic ini:)

**D3rin **: Gag apa-apa rin, iya sepertinya begitu maunya deket-deket Saku ajah heheh. Makasih ya udah mau repiu:)

**Sakurakireiine **: Makasih udah suka fic ini, saya emang pengen bikin konflik yang gag terlalu menekankan pihak ke tiga. Tapi konflik pasti ada, saya harap kelanjutannya masih bisa diterima. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Naomi Kanzaki** : ahahah iyah kasih lemon dikit biar asem#plak… saku beneran hamil nih, liat ajah deh di chap ini gimana sikap Sasu hehe.. ini udah kilat lum yah? Semoga udah ya*nyengir lima jari… ok, makasih yah udah repiu:)

**Lhylia Kiryu **: Makasih Lia-san, iyah Saku hamil. Soal Gaara dia itu mantannya Saku. Ini udah apdet. Ok, Makasih udah repiu:)

**chibi si saku** : Ok ok ok… heheh makasih chibi. Makasih juga udah repiu:)

**kiana cherry **: Makasih yah… ini udah apdet. Makasih udah mau nunggu n repiu:)

**hime hime chan**: Iyah hime maksih yah udah repiu:) hoho tenang ajah Saku agag akan jadi ibu-ibu tukang gosip#dipeluk Saku:D

**Lisa larasati **: Hehe makasih… iyah ini udah apdet. Makasih juga udah mau repiu:)

**Arisa **: Ok gag apa-apa kok, semoga chap ini udah cukup panjang… makasih udah mau repiu fic ini dan fic-ku yang satunya, makasih banged yaaaa…:)

**Uyacintaku : **Aduh lemon yah? Saya gag bisa janji kasih lemon lagi apalagi hot authornya gag kuku#alayers heheh:D… makasih udah repiu:)

Makasih sekali lagi yang udah RnR buat chap kemaren, berkat repiu kalian saya jadi semangat buat cepet-cepet apdet walaupun saya gag tau chap ini bakal memuaskan ato gag. Saya harap sih iya, biarpun saya beneran gag yakin hehe!

Akhir kata demi kelangsungan chap selanjutnya,

So RnR please^^.


	8. Chapter 8

Namun satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

'Gaara… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, di Konoha?'

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful Life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga–jaga)**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

.

.

.

Sakura duduk berdampingan bersama sang suami di sebuah ruangan putih bersih di rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka tengah menanti hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter cantik yang di mejanya terpampang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Dokter Kurenai Yuuhi'.

"Selamat Nyonya Uchiha, kandungan anda sudah menginjak usia tiga minggu."

Mendengar ucapan Kurenai, kenangan saat menghabiskan malam pertama mereka tepat satu bulan yang lalu atau empat minggu yang lalu kembali menguap di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menduga, jika berhubungan intim dengan Sakura kala itu ternyata sukses membuahkan hasil buah hati mereka. Tentu saja ada sebersit rasa bangga yang menelusup di dalam hati Sasuke ketika dirinya bisa secepat ini menghamili sang istri. Kehamilan istrinya memang terhitung cepat, karena saat mereka pertama kali berhubungan intim, secara kebetulan Sakura sedang dalam masa subur. Ditambah lagi faktor usia Sakura yang terbilang masih muda dan sedang berada pada masa yang sangat produktif, sehingga mendukung proses terbentuknya janin mereka.

"Aa…" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan kandungan anda normal dan sehat, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang perlu di perhatikan. "

"Apa itu, Dok?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yanga ada di sebelahnya tetap menampakkan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa.

"Anda sebaiknya lebih memperhatikan pola makan anda, seperti perbanyak mengkonsumsi sayur dan buah-buahan serta susu. Hal ini bagus untuk janin juga untuk mensuplai kebutuhan energi sang ibu." saran Kurenai, tersenyum kepada sepasang suami istri di hadapannya yang nampak terlihat cukup muda untuk ukuran pasangan yang sudah berumah tangga.

"Kalau begitu saya akan lebih memperhatikannya."

"Oh ya, kapan terakhir kali Tuan dan Nyonya… maaf berhubungan intim?"

Blusssh!

Wajah Sakura kontan memanas, ia tidak yakin jika saat ini wajahnya masih dalam keadaan normal. Karena dugaannya mengatakan kalau wajahnya pasti sudah seperti warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem menyembunyikan kecanggungan yang menyergap dirinya dan juga Sakura tentu saja. Tidak ingin terlalu lama terjebak dalam suasana tidak mengenakan, Sasuke berujar, "Dua hari yang lalu," jawabnya singkat, masih berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Jangan sampai ia mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang lain.

Kurenai tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pasangan muda di hadapannya ini dan juga jawaban yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu yah," timpal Kurenai, tidak henti ia melepaskan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"Err… a-apa itu ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura terbata, agaknya ia malu menanyakan prihal 'kegiatan' pribadinya dengan Sasuke.

"Selama itu dilakukan dengan hati-hati, dan lagi pula hasil diagnosis juga menyatakan kandungan anda normal dan sehat, jadi saya rasa itu tidak masalah. Dengan catatan Tuan dan Nyonya tahu batasan-batasannya. Tapi… akan lebih baik jika frekuensinya lebih dikurangi."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut, ada sebuah seringai yang samar tersungging di bibr tipisnya.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Kurenai memastikan.

"Saya rasa tidak. kalau begitu kami permisi, arigatou." jawab Sakura diikuti anggukan Sasuke dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kurenai.

**xxxxx**

Sementara Sasuke mengendarai mobil menuju kediaman mereka, Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menatap kosong jalanan yang terhampar di depannya. Sejak di rumah sakit sebenarnya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bebarapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tepatnya ketika ia mendapati seseorang dari masa lalunya berada di sekitarnya, di sini, di kota yang sama dimana ia tinggal. Tapi, ada sebagian argumen dalam pemikirannya yang berpendapat mungkin saja seseorang itu―Gaara—hanya sekedar berkunjung ke Konoha. Namun untuk apa? Dan apa yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit itu? Kemudian siapa pula gadis yang bersamanya itu? Ada segudang pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benak Sakura. Pikiran wanita bersurai merah muda ini terlempar ke masa saat ia masih memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu. Dulu, laki-laki berambut merah dan bertato _ai_ di dahinya itu pernah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Mungkin tidak sampai hitungan tahun, tapi Sakura mengenal baik sosok Gaara. Ia adalah pria yang terkesan menakutkan sekaligus tampan jika dilihat dari luar. Namun, apabila sudah mengenal baik dirinya, ia akan memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya yang tidak bisa dinilai jika hanya dalam sepintas. Gaara akan lebih bersikap lembut dan hangat pada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Pria seperti Gaara memang tipikal orang yang tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk berbagi apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenal.

Entah mengapa Sakura sejak dulu memang merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria-pria yang seperti itu. Sebut saja suaminya sendiri, Sasuke. Ia termasuk kategori pria yang setipe dengan Gaara, dingin, tak berekspresi, dan juga tampan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan keduanya dari sudut pandang Sakura. Dahulu ia menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara atas dasar perasaan iba dan nyaman. Sehingga jelas itu tidak bisa di sebut dengan cinta. Oleh karena kesadaran itulah ia meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu walau ia tahu jika Gaara memang tulus mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh dan membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Sedangkan sekarang, ia sudah memiliki hubungan terikat dengan Sasuke atas dasar kesalahpahaman karena insiden konyol yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke, serta faktor lainnya yang bisa dikatakan karena arogansi dari pihak orang tua kedua belah pihak. Biarpun pada akhirnya ia, juga Sasuke menerimanya secara sukarela. Dan sampai saat ini ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Bahkan mungkin ia harus mengakui bahwa ia mulai menemukan arti cinta pada pria yang selama ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam otak jeniusnya akan membuatnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah." perintah Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-eh… oh sudah sampai ya,"

Sakura turun dari mobil kemudian membuka pintu gerbang sekaligus garasi rumahnya lalu sekilas menatap mobil yang dikendarai suaminya untuk diparkirkan masuk ke dalam garasi. Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti, jika kelak ia bertemu Gaara. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Satu yang ia harapkan, Gaara tidak membenci dan mendendam kepadanya.

Menghela napas berat Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia membutuhkan mandi atau sekedar berendam dengan air hangat untuk sedikit merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Karena pikiran tentang Gaara cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke yang tengah asyik dengan beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya ditemani sekaleng minuman soda, tiba-tiba terusik dengan kedatangan Sakura yang baru saja selesai dengan mandinya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya melihat sosok istrinya yang terlihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang begitu intens mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Diliriknya perlahan ke arah bawah memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya susah payah, mendapatkan suguhan pemandangan seperti di hadapannya sekarang. Saat ini, Sakura berdiri di hadapannya hanya bermodalkan sehelai kemeja putih―milik Sasuke―untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat jelas pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Sakura beserta warnanya. Kemejanya itu jelas nampak kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sakura, tapi justru itulah yang menciptakan kesan err… seksi.

"Hehe gomen, aku pinjam bajumu ya?" Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia paham tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada baju kemeja putih milik Sasuke yang sekarang ia kenakan.

"Hn. Tumben sekali kau memakai bajuku,"

"A-ano… entahlah aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sedang ingin memakai bajumu. Tidak boleh ya?"

Sakura memamerkan cengirannya, sedang Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke manapun asalkan tidak memandang Sakura. Karena jika dibiarkan bisa saja iblis dalam tubuhnya bangun dan mengendalikannya untuk bergerak menyerang Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau bisa memancingku dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu,"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang berserakan di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang dikatakan suaminya, namun Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia memutar ke samping dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangan Sasuke.

"Meneliti bebarapa dokumen."

"Dokumen soal kasus yang kau tangani itu?"

"Hn."

Hening sesaat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi begitu serius menekuni lembaran-lembaran dokumen mengenai kasus yang sedang di tanganinya pada istri di sebelahnya.

"Nanti malam kita makan malam di luar. Kita diundang makan malam bersama sepupuku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan dokumennya.

"Sepupumu? Yang dari Suna itu?"

Seingat Sakura Sasuke sudah tidak mempunyai saudara lagi, tapi Sasuke pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang sepupu angkatnya yang baru saja kembali dari Suna beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ia tidak tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana rupa sepupu Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura pelan

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Tapi kau jangan marah ya,"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, meletekan di meja kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya untuk kemudian menatap Sakura. "Apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Ano…umh... maukah kau membuatkan ramen instan dan jus tomat untukku, hehehe." Sakura nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ramen dan jus tomat?"

"I-iya, tolong ya,"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Menurut sepengetahuannya, selama ini Sakura tidak begitu menyukai ramen apalagi tomat. Aneh. Ah, Sasuke ingat! Menurut suatu artikel yang pernah ia baca, wanita hamil seperti istrinya kadangkala mengalami fase dimana timbul rasa menginginkan yang menggebu terhadap sesuatu yang terkadang sifatnya tidak wajar. "Kau, ngidam?

"Hehehe, mungkin. Sepertinya sih begitu,"

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke beranjak berdiri melangkah ke dapur. Sakura mengekor Sasuke di belakangnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi di ruang makan selama menanti Sasuke selesai membuat ramen dan jus pesanannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke muncul dari arah dapur membawa semangkuk ramen dan segelas jus tomat. Berjalan menghampiri Sakura kemudian mengangsurkan ramen dan jus tomat buatannya. Sasuke sendiri mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sakura.

Diluar dugaan Sakura justru mendorong mangkuk berisi ramen dan jus tomat itu ke hadapan Sasuke. Lagi Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan tingkah sang istri. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau yang makan dan minum terlebih dahulu ramen dan jus tomatnya, baru setelahnya aku yang menyantap."

"Tap―"

"Sedikit saja, yang penting kau yang makan dulu."

Sasuke mendengus, tapi ia tetap mengikuti permintaan Sakura. Diraihnya sumpit kemudian menyuap mie ramen itu. Lalu setelahnya meneguk jus tomatnya. Merasa cukup, kembali di angsurkannya ramen serta jus tomat itu pada Sakura.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengambil sumpit yang baru untuk Sakura, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sakura. "Biar aku pakai sumpit yang tadi kau pakai saja,"

Dengan wajah berbinar Sakura menyantap ramen buatan Sasuke dengan lahap, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang cengo sesaat dengan tindakan anehnya. Kemudian dengan sekali tenggak ia menenggak jus tomatnya hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Kau jadi menyukai jus tomat?"

"Iya, mungkin bayi ini yang menyukai tomat seperti kau, Sa―hmmp..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke yang bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang mendadak pergi dengan cara seperti itu, akhirnya melangkah mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"Huek… huek… huek!"

Terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi yang seperti memuntahkan sesuatu. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang membungkuk menghadap kloset tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Merasa iba Sasuke mendekat menghampiri Sakura, memijat tengkuk sang istri.

Setelah merasa lebih baik Sakura membasuh mulutnya dengan air keran yang ia tampung di tangannya, kemudian menegakan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan. Wajanya terlihat lesu dan sedikit pucat.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura yang sedikit terhuyung, berusaha menjadikan dirinya sandaran bagi Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perutku terasa mual dan kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Sasuke menyelipakan tangannya di bahu dan bagian belakang lutut Sakura, lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura _bridel style_. "Kau harus istirahat." titahnya pada Sakura seiring kakinya yang terus melangkah menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya tubuh Sakura perlahan. Setelah menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut Sasuke berbalik berniat meninggalkan Sakura untuk membiarkan istrinya ini beristirahat, sebelum sebuah tangan halus menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku dulu," pinta Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ia merasa sedikit janggal dengan tingkah istrinya―yang menurutnya―jadi lebih terlihat manja kepadanya.

"Kumohon," pintanya lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang di sebelah Sakura yang setengah berbaring, menuruti permintaan wanita yang sedang mengadung bayinya ini.

Entah suatu hal gila apa yang tiba-tiba menguasai Sakura, saat dirinya bergesar melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sisinya. Ia merapatkan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja." lirih Sakura seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Sasuke membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan mengusap rambut Sakura perlahan.

Hening membelenggu keduanya dalam beberapa saat, sampai Sakura memulai percakapan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya berusaha melihat wajah suaminya.

Sasuke menunduk, balas menatap sepasang hijau emerald yang menatapnya polos. Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau ia rela melihat wajah ayu ini sampai ia tak sanggup lagi bernapas.

"Aku bahagia." spontan Sasuke meluncurkan kata-kata itu.

Sakura tersenyum begitu tulus, kemudian jemari lentiknya yang halus menangkup wajah tegas Sasuke menggiringnya mendekati wajahnya. Diamatinya wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya sendiri. Membiarkan kulit jemarinya merasakan sensasi hangat yang tercipta kala bersentuhan langsung dengan wajah tegas Sasuke. Sebaliknya, sepasang bola mata hitam itu juga membalas dengan tatapan dalam, meneliti tiap inci wajah cantik yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya, seakan ia tidak ingin melewatkan seujung kuku pun. Wajah yang anggun dengan mata hijau bening sewarna daun segar yang tertimpa embun di pagi hari. Bibirnya yang merah merekah berpadu dengan hidung lancipnya yang mungil. Semuanya terasa pas dengan rambut merah muda yang lembut membingkai sempurna wajah feminimnya. Menenggelamkannya pada pesona yang tak terelakkan.

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke berharap waktu bisa berputar seribu kali lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Dengan gerakan lembut, perlahan namun pasti Sakura mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di bibir tipis Sasuke. Mengecupnya lembut. Menghantarkan keduanya dalam buaian yang sulit untuk di gambarkan. Hanya sekilas, namun mampu membuat waktu terasa berhenti berlalu. "Aku juga." bisiknya parau.

Sasuke mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah ia baru saja dicumbu Sakura? Benarkah tadi itu istrinya yang menciumnya? Apa ini sungguhan? Sasuke masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari peratanyaan-pertanyaan yang bergelayut di pikirannya, sampai…

Drrt… drrt… drrt

Bunyi getaran ponsel yang beradau dengan meja kayu di sisi ranjang menginterupsi suasana romantisme diantara keduanya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih ponsel miliknya, lalu segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya, ada apa?","Hn, aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya, kemudian menatap Sakura yang memandangya penuh tanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kiba. Ada urusan penting mengenai kasus yang sedang kami tangani."

"Oh, begitu."

Ada nada kecewa yang terdengar cukup jelas dari kata-kata Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi," Sasuke yang mengerti dengan kekecewaan Sakura, cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah tugasmu. Aku mengerti." terulas senyum maklum di wajah Sakura, kemudian ia bangkit berniat untuk mengantar Sasuke yang akan pergi .

"Kau istirahat saja, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura menahannya untuk bangkit kemudian menidurkan kembali Sakura ke posisi sebelumnya. "Kalau kau masih kurang sehat, sebaiknya nanti malam kita tidak usah datang makan malam―"

"Tidak, jangan dibatalkan. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sejenak. Nanti juga baikan, percayalah,"

"Tapi―"

"Ayolah, hal seperti ini biasa dialami ibu hamil, Sasuke. Kau tenang saja."

Sasuke terlihat menimang-nimang perkataan Sakura, namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu beranjak keluar, setelah mengucapakan 'aku pergi' kepada Sakura dan dibalas dengan ucapan 'hati-hati' oleh Sakura.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Tepat seperti dugaanya, kedua sosok pria yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya selama ini di Kepolisian, tengah duduk manis menanti dirinya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi diantara Kiba dan Neji yang sudah siap dengan setumpuk laporan hasil penyelidikan mereka.

"Kami menemukan fakta baru mengenai kedekatan tersangka dengan salah seorang anggota parlemen asal Sunagakure." Neji menerangkan seraya mengangsurkan beberapa lembar dokumen kepada Sasuke.

Neji mengamati raut wajah Sasuke yang tetap terlihat datar, ketika ia tengah mengamati laporan yang ia berikan mengenai kasus yang sedang mereka tangani.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji belum menemukan pergerakan berarti dari sosok Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming sedkit pun dari kegiatannya membaca laporan hasil penyelidikan.

"Kemungkinan besar dia juga ikut terlibat, tapi… sepertinya dia juga mempunyai alibi." setelah jeda beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya, tapi beberapa fakta merujuk keikutsertaanya dalam kasus itu. Kita harus mencari fakta baru untuk meruntuhkan alibinya." Neji merubah posisi duduknya menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. "Tapi sampai saat ini, aku belum menangkap motif kasus ini selain―"

"Mengincar kekuasaan," Kiba menyela ucapan Neji membuat kakak sepupu Hinata ini menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi rasanya, bukan hanya itu." sambungnya kemudian.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, tampaknya ada suatu hal yang cukup penting dari deretan tulisan yang tertera dalam laporan rekannya sehingga ia menampakkan raut seolah menemukan hal aneh. "Wanita ini… bukankah―" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya menatap kedua rekannya secara bergantian.

Neji dan Kiba hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring dari Kiba dan anggukan pelan dari Neji. Seperti paham maksud dari tanggapan Neji dan Kiba, Sasuke membalas dengan seringainya lalu berujar, "Baiklah, besok kita berangkat ke Suna."

**xxxxx**

Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama dirinya yang berbalut gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan dengan kerah bertumpuk di bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan pita berwarna merah menghiasi surai _pink_nya. Ia saat ini tengah sibuk mematut di depan cermin. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah memberitahukannya, bahwa acara makan malam bersama sepupunya itu, dilaksanakan sekitar jam tujuh malam hari ini. Diliriknya jam bulat yang menempel di dinding kamar, yang menunjukan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Sakura mendesah pelan, sudah sesore ini tapi sampai sekarang suaminya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan diri secantik mungkin agar tidak tampil memalukan di hadapan saudara iparnya.

Ketika dirinya masih sibuk menata diri, Sakura mendengar deru mesin mobil di halaman rumahnya. Ia berlari kearah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seketika senyum sumringah terpatri di wajah wanita musim semi ini, saat ia menemukan mobil suaminya terparkir di sana. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura turun ke lantai satu menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke…" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis menyambut Sasuke yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

Mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang istri yang terlihat cukup berlebihan melihat dari tingkah dan penampilan Sakura, jelas luar biasa. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sedang apa berpakaian seperti itu,"

"Ish, malam ini kita akan menghadiri undangan makan malam saudaramu itu 'kan? Kalau kau lupa tentu saja."

"Oh itu, memangnya kau sudah baikan?"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, melepaskan kancing lengan kemejanya lalu menggulungnya hingga sebatas siku.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap seksama Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah ayu alaminya sudah dipoles dengan _make-up_ tipis yang tidak terlalu kentara. Dan tubuh sintalnya sudah dibalut sempurna dengan gaun indah yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya serta memamerkan lehernya yang terbuka dengan kerah rendah yang membuatnya hampir memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Ekspresi Sasuke mendadak terlihat seperti menahan emosi, rahangnya mengeras, ia memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Sakura yang nampak tidak nyaman ditatap sedemikian rupa olehnya. Sasuke bangkit lalu menggeret Sakura ke kamar.

"Cepat kau ganti pakaianmu," Sasuke melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Sakura.

mendaapat perintah dari suaminya yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan penampilannya saat ini, membuat Sakura kebingungan. "E-eh, ke-kenapa?"

"Pakailah pakain yang wajar, jangan mengumbar tubuhmu." jawab Sasuke mantap, menatap garang Sakura yang mulai ketakutan melihatnya.

"I-iya, ba-baiklah." Sakura menunduk tak berani membantah titah suaminya. Semakin lama hidup bersama Sasuke, menjadikan dirinya lebih menghormati dan patuh terhadap Sasuke terlebih jika Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan marah, Sakura tidak mampu untuk membantah kata-katanya. Sakura akui, Sasuke memiliki kharisma yang memang sulit untuk ditolak. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak tahu telah mendapat sihir apa sehingga Sasuke menjadikan dirinya yang keras kepala menjadi seorang istri yang penurut.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi, melewati Sakura yang kembali mengaduk-aduk lemari pakainnya. Mencari-cari gaun yang lebih tertutup daripada pakainnya yang tadi ia kenakan. Kalau dilihat-lihat gaun yang sebelumnya ia pakai itu, memang cukup seksi, dan kalau boleh jujur Sakura juga belum pernah mengenakannya. Sakura mengira, mungkin ia akan terlihat cantik jika memakai gaun yang diberikan Ino padanya dulu. Melihat Ino selalu memakai gaun-gaun yang seperti itu, bahkan jauh lebih seksi ketimbang gaunnya.

Mata jelinya akhirnya menangkap sebuah gaun berlengan berwarna merah berbahan sifon selutut. Gaun ini terlihat manis, senada dengan pita di kepalanya. Dan yang terpenting, gaun ini juga jelas tidak terlalu terbuka.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Ia melihat Sakura yang juga sudah siap dengan gaun barunya.

"Jika kau akan ke luar rumah, jangan pernah memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Aku tidak suka." ujarnya sambil lalu, tapi dengan jelas kata-katanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura bengong terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, namun karena tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu karena sebentar lagi menginjak pukul tujuh malam jadi ia tak menggubrisnya, sebab mereka harus segera bersiap untuk segera berangkat.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke memasuki sebuah restoran mewah yang berisi tamu-tamu dari kalangan kelas atas. Terbukti dari gaya pakaian mereka yang berkelas dan jejeran mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di pelataran parkir restoran ini. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku semenjak kami turun dari mobil. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Sasuke yang jadi terlihat lebih protektif dan perhatian padaku. Dan sejujurnya saja aku senang akan hal itu, biarpun terkadang kurasa tingkahnya terlalu berlebihan memproteksiku.

Tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju pada kami membuatku sedikit risih. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi tatapan mereka seolah-olah menatap kagum kami layaknya sang pangeran dan ehem… tuan putri. Kalau bagian tuan putri, mungkin itu hanya berlaku bagi kaum adam yang ada di sini, karena jika untuk para wanitanya jelas akan memberiku tatapan meremehkan, karena pasti mereka akan berpikir kalau mereka yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan pria tampan yang berada di sebelahku ini. Oh _dear_, seharusnya kalian tahu laki-laki di sebelahku ini adalah suamiku. Ayah dari janin yang sedang ku kandung. Atau aku harus membuat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Awas pria beristri!' di punggung suamiku ini, huh?

Aku kembali berkonsentrasi dengan tujuanku kemari. Lupakan tatapan-tatapan tidak penting it―tunggu! Mataku membulat, terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini. tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah lihat, tapi sayangnya semakin mendekat aku semakin jelas melihat kalau itu nyata. Oh astaga, apakah dewi fortuna hari ini tengah menendangku jauh-jauh. Sial, mimpi apa aku semalam! Dan bonus kesialanku bertambah ketika arah langkah Sasuke yang menarikku ke arah sosok yang kini mulai menyadari kehadiranku―maksudku kami. Sosok itu berbalik menatapku sama terkejutnya dengan diriku.

"Sasuke!"

Gadis berambut hitam di arah jam dua belas dari posisi kami itu melambai ke arah kami sambil berseru memanggil Sasuke. Aku masih mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sebentar lagi mengampiri dua orang yang sepertinya menjadi tujuan kami. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, dan keringat dingin yang semakin terasa membanjiri tubuhku, aku mau tidak mau tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang bagiku serasa mengarah memasuki sarang singa. Berbalik? Kurasa sudah terlambat. Aku hanya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuat lantai restoran ini bisa menelanku untuk sementara waktu.

"Maaf menunggu." Sasuke berkata pada dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang jelas salah satunya ku kenali dengan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga belum lama. Ayo duduk." jawab gadis berambut hitam itu membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kursi untuknya dan diriku. Dengan gerakan seperti robot aku duduk di hadapan perempuan itu dan pasangannya atau kusebut saja… Gaara.

Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Hatiku terasa Kebas. Aku bahkan merasa sedang duduk diatas paku atau berpijak di atas api. Semoga saja semuanya tidak menyadari perasaanku saat ini. Ya Tuhan, ku harap kau mendengar doaku. Kumohon agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk setelah ini.

Aku duduk dalam diam, sungguh aku tidak berani menatap Gaara yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia memandangku saat ini, atau ia malah tidak melihatku sama sekali, aku sungguh tidak tahu.

"Hellooo…" gadis di sebelah Gaara melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanku, sepertinya sejak tadi aku sudah mengabaikannya.

Aku segera terlonjak , kemudian menjawab dengan terbata-bata."E-eh… i-iyah." ugh… _shit_!

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Sasuke padaku.

"I-iyah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku sepupu Sasuke, Kin," gadis bernama Kin itu, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dengan cepat aku menyambutnya."Sakura," ucapku sambil meraih dan membalas menjabat tangannya.

"Rasanya… kita pernah bertemu. Tapi dimana yah," Kin bergumam dengan raut wajah seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Benarkah? Apa wajahku ini pasaran yah, heheh. " balasku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hahaha tidak. Wanita secantik dirimu jelas tidak termasuk dalam ketegori wajah yang pasaran." timpalnya entah menggoda atau benar memujiku."Oh iya! Perkenalkan juga ini calon suamiku, Gaara," ia menepuk bahu Gaara di sebelahnya.

Oh, Tuhan!

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian, aku terpaksa memberanikan diri menatap wajah datar pria berambut merah ini. Kemudian perlahan aku menjabat tangan besar Gaara. Tubuhku mati rasa ketika sorot mata itu memandangku. Sorot mata yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kulihat. Sorot mata yang dulu terkesan dingin dan menusuk tapi tidak pernah diperuntukkan untukku. Dan sekarang, aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan tatapan itu, tatapan menusuk seorang Gaara yang tertuju padaku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura."

Deg!

Aku merasakan atmosfer di ruangan ini terasa sangat buruk. Berkali-kali lipat buruknya melebihi ketika aku menghadapi ujian yang sangat sulit atau menghadapi dosen yang paling galak di kampus ketika aku menjawab salah pertanyaannya. Kurasa ini adalah kondisi paling buruk diantara yang terburuk yang pernah ku alami. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Rasanya mendadak tubuhku kaku karena mendengar ucapan yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Kin menatap penuh tanya padaku dan Gaara secara bergantian. Raut keingintahuan juga terlukis di wajah Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam.

Aku menarik nafas kuat-kuat, berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri. "Ya. Kami sudah saling kenal, kami adalah―"

"Teman lama." dengan cepat Gaara memotong ucapanku. Aku kaget mendengarnya, namun segera kututupi keterkejutanku dengan raut wajah biasa.

"Oh begitu, wah kebetulan sekali ya," Kin tersenyum ceria memandang ke arahku.

Aku menatap kosong Gaara yang kini menyapa Sasuke dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai ia justru mengatakan hal itu, atau bisa dikatakan seperti menutupi fakta yang ada untuk menyelamatkanku. Segera kualihkan tatapanku pada Kin yang sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat begitu antusias di sini. Aku merasa sangat berdosa dengan kejadian ini. Seharusnya aku bisa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Gaara seperti sekarang ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain, mungkin ini sudah digariskan kalau aku harus bertemu dengan Gaara dalam situasi yang mungkin kurang mengenakkan, maaf.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, yang bagiku terasa satu abad berlalu. Aku berusaha tetap tenang dengan meladeni Kin yang dengan semangat mengajakku berceloteh ria. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis ini membuatku menangkap kesan supel dan ramah pada diri Kin. Ia juga bertanya aku mengenal Gaara dimana, dan ku jawab seadanya kalau aku mengenal Gaara saat aku baru menginjak kelas satu SMU, dimana Gaara sempat tinggal di Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun kesialan rupanya belum sirna dari sekelilingku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendadak pusing dan mual. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang. Reflek aku mencengkram lengan Sasuke di sebelahku. Sasuke yang paham akan tidakanku, menoleh ke arahku dengan raut wajah cemas, begitu pula Kin. Sedang Gaara hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Aku tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "kepalaku pusing," bisikku lemah.

Menyadari kalau diriku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke segera memapah tubuhku untuk berdiri.

"Kurasa kami harus segera pulang. Terimakasih untuk jamuannya." Sasuke membungkuk sopan pada Gaara dan juga Kin.

"Tapi, apa Sakura-san baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Kin menahan kami sebentar, aku sudah tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Tapi setelahnya yang kudengar hanya jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan Kin yang membuatku menahan nafas.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedang hamil."

**End of Sakura POV**

**xxxxx**

Sakura menyesap teh hangat yang ada di genggamannya lalu meletakkan gelas teh hangat itu di meja. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah kediaman mereka.

"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan pria itu?"

Sakura tersentak, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mendongak melihat Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Pria itu? Maksudmu, Gaara?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi pandangannya masih menatap lurus Sakura. "Dia… dia teman lamaku," Sakura menundukan kepalanya, manatap kosong gelas teh yang ada di meja, namun pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana, memanggil kembali kenangan lamanya. "Aku mengenalnya dulu, saat kami sama-sama mengikuti les bela diri di tempat yang sama. Saat itu kami masih kelas satu SMU. Kemudian ketika menjelang kenaikan kelas dua, Gaara pindah ke Suna. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu kabarnya lagi."

"Itu saja?"

"Eh?" Sakura kembali mendongak melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh makna. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat terbaca.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?" sekali lagi Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura. pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke memang terkesan bernada datar namun sarat dengan frase menginterogasi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tersudut.

Iris klorofil Sakura menangkap sikap datar Sasuke yang terlalu datar. Ada ketidakstabilan emosi yang menyiratkan sikapnya yang menyimpan sejuta misteri.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab tanpa berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk diam memperhatikannya. Selanjutnya malam itu berlalu dengan keheningan yang entah mengapa Sakura merasakan ada suatu hal yang buruk tengah mengintainya.

**xxxxx**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya, mencari-cari sosok suaminya. Namun nihil. Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sisi tempatnya tidur.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menggeliat pelan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit terasa kaku. Hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Sakura bangkit untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya. Dilangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Kosong tidak ada siapapun. Lalu kakinya melangkah keluar kamar, diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, tapi hasilnya tetap saja tiak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan suaminya.

Ketika dirinya mencapai dapur, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang menempel di lemari pendingin. Sakura menyipitkan matanya lalu meraih kertas itu dan tampaklah tulisan tangan suaminya.

'_Aku ada misi ke luar kota oleh karena itu aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Misi kali ini memakan waktu paling cepat dua minggu dan paling lama hingga satu bulan. Ku harap kau tidak tinggal sendiri. kau tinggal pilih, pulang ke rumah orang tuamu untuk sementara waktu atau tinggal dengan Kakek Madara, karena aku sudah memberitahukannya untuk menjagamu_.'

'_Sasuke'_

Hati Sakura mencelos ketika membaca secarik kertas, pesan dari suaminya. Sasuke tidak biasanya meninggalkan pesan seperti ini, sekalipun ada misi yang mengharuskan ia pergi ke luar kota, Sasuke biasanya akan memberi tahu dan berpamitan secara langsung padanya. Tapi tidak kali ini, tidak biasanya Sasuke pergi tanpa pamit dan tidak membangunkannya. Dan yang lebih parah, suaminya pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang menurut Sakura tidaklah singkat. Padahal ia dalam keadan sedang membutuhkan banyak perhatian dari suaminya. Keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya sudah menjadi suatu kebutuhan yang mendesak ketika dirasa tubuhnya mulai berbadan dua. Terselip perasaan kecewa dan sekelumit pikiran negatif di kepalanya, namun ia menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh bersikap egois, karena alasan semata-mata ia tengah mengandung. Sasuke pergi untuk bertugas bukan seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan setidaknya Sasuke juga masih menghawatirkan kondisinya dengan menyuruh ia untuk tidak tinggal sendiri. Ya, mungkin perasaanya saja yang terlalu takut berada jauh dari suaminya.

Sakura memandang selembar kertas itu, kemudian bergumam lirih seraya mengusap perutnya. "Sabar ya nak, Ayahmu harus melaksanakan tugasnya."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan apdet karena ada beberapa hal-hal yang cukup menyita waktu saya sehingga fic" saya jadi terbengkalai beginiT.T dan mungkin untuk ke depannya saya juga gag bisa cepet-cepet apdet, gomen# bungkuk-bungkuk. Tapi saya bakal usahain sebisa mungkin ga kelamaan kalau readers memang berharap saya cepet apdet hehehe.

Lagi-lagi chap ini juga gag tau kenapa saya ngerasa kurang dapet feelnyaT.T, jadi saya minta maaf. Maaf juga kalau seandainya romancenya kurang atau kesannya terasa lambat.

Ok balasan untuk review chap kemarin:

**Gaasakusasu** : yap chap ini Gaara ketemu sama SasuSaku. Ini lanjutannya semoga suka. Makasih udah review:)

**Fumiki Ai** : makasih udah suka, heheh. Maaf kalo gag bisa apdet kilat. Makasih juga udah repiu:)

**Mey Hanazaki**: alhamdulillah kalau kemaren gag ancur, hehe… soal Gaara ma Saku intinya udah di jelasin di sini. Tapi buat lebih jelasnya banget, mungkin nanti ada di chap berikutnya. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Sung Rae Ki** : ayey ada Raeki lagi#joget" gaje:D. Ini pertemuan perdana GaaSaku live, tapi belum dimunculin adegan jelesnya Sasu-chan, ditunggu aja ya cin#kedipin mata. Makasih udah repiu:)

**NenSaku** : alhamdulillah kalo suka chap kemaren. Semoga chap ini juga, tapi kayanya agak kurang romantis ya? Gomen soalnya konfliknya mulai sedikit mencuat, hope u like it sista. Makasih udah repiu:)

**inai chan** : aduh jadi malu deh#plak heheh, makasih udh seneng fic ini. makasih juga udah repiu:)

**me**: syukur banget kalau suka:) yap, saya memang punya rencana buat namatin dengan beberapa chapter lagi. Semoga bisa terealisasi secepatnya heheh. Maaf kalau saya gag bisa apdet cepet. Makasih udah repiu:)

**lee sica** : cihuy, syukur alhamdulillah kalau memuaskan:) ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Hiromi Toshiko** : maaf gag bisa apdet cepet. Ini baru ada lanjutannya hehe. Makasih udah repiu :)

**Reykon Chie** : aloha dan salam kenal juga^^/ maksih yah udah repiu:)

**meyrin kyuchan**: yey makasih udah suka:) umh… soal Gaasaku semuanya akan terkuak pelan-pelan ehehe mungkin bisa di baca dulu di chap ini. maaf gag bisa apdet kilat. makasih udah repiu:)

**Laura Pyordova Males Login** : Alhamdulillah kalo bagus, makasih:) maaf gag bisa apdet cepet". Makasih juga dah repiu:)

**Karasu Uchiha**: sebenernya rencana pihak ketiga juga mungkin gag terlalu dominan, mudah-mudahan heheh. Makasih buat sarannya dan makasih juga udah repiu:)

**Kitty Kuromi** : salam kenal juga Kitty-san^^/ saya juga suka Sasu yang kayak gini#di tinju Sakura heheh maaf gag bisa apdet kilat. Semoga masih suka buat chap yang ngaret ini dan makasih udah repiu:)

**aya-chan** : ini udah lanjut. Wah yang chap ini ga tau nih romantis apa gag, tapi semoga tetep suka:D makasih udah repiu:)

**zetta hikaru** : maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan ini chap 8 semoga suka, heheh. Makasih udah repiu:)

**hime hime chan** : *peluk hime balik* heheh. Iya konflik udah mulai muncul tapi belum sampai klimaksnya. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Gea Cherry Blossom** : holla juga Gea^^/ syukur deh kalau chap kemaren suka, semoga chap ini juga hehe sepertinya sih gag sampai kayak gitu, mudah-mudahan sih nggak yah, jadi di tunggu ajah heheh. Kalo soal baby nya, wah belum kepikiran mungkin sedkit saran boleh, heheh. Maaf gag bisa apdet kilat. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Kana** : yap tepat sekali memang sesuai ma di chap empat ntu say, heheh. Gag apa-apa kok tapi maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih udah repiu:)

**Kyuhyuncho** : saku hamil baru tingga minggu kan nikahnya baru satu bulanan heheh, buat Sasu cemburu kayanya bakal di simpen buat next chap, di tunggu ajah ya:D Btw maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih udah repiu:)

**SS**: oh my God dragon! (baca:astaga naga!) :D saya jadi malu baca balesan repiu kemaren, ngawur yah? heheh maklumin jah yah SS authornya emang suka ngelantur#di tendang:D kemaren itu maksudnya mau ngetik kalau gag janji bakal certain sampe nyeritain anak-anaknya. Soalnya saya mungkin insya Allah bakal namatin untuk beberapa chap ke depan. Hehe mudah-mudahan kali ini gag salah lagi. Oia maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih udah repiu:)

**Yue heartphilia ga log in** : tenang ajah Sakura tetep cinta sama Sasu-chan kok, soalnya Gaara cintanya sama author#di getok gentong pasir Gaara:D ini udah apdet semoga suka. Makasih udah repiu:)

**4ntk4-ch4n** : yap ini apdet! Selamat menikmati, semoga suka. Makasih udah repiu:)

**hiruma hikari** : ini lanjutannya semoga suka, hehe makasih udah repiu :)

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet** : acara ngidamnya sepertinya ancur ni, bingung#garuk-garuk :D heheh syukur banget kalau chap kemaren suka, semoga chap ini juga ya, heheh. Makasih ya udah repiu:)

**Uchiha Kurosaki** : welcome kalau gitu heheh maksih udah bilang fic ini bagus;) maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih ya udah mau repiu:)

**Lisa larasati** : waaah Lisa, makasih lagi ya… sekali lagi maksih udah repiu:)

**myelf** : ehehe gomen end nya jelek ya, makasih udah suka chap kemaren. Semoga chap ini juga ya:D hehe. Makasih udah repiu:)

**rhyzuna** : heheh maaf kalo gaga ada scene honeymoon yang diharapkan, alasan berpisahnya mungkin bisa di baca di chap ini. Makasih udah repiu:)

**tobaru** : sabar-sabar ini chap delapannya, maaf baru nongol heheh#dicekek:D, makasih udah repiu:)

**Mellychan** : gag apa-apa kok, Melly-san dah mau repiu ja Saya udah seneng hehe. Makasih ya buat repiunya:)

**Lavinna**: salam kenal juga lavinna^^/ emang kayak misteri yah? Haha maaf ini tuntutan peran sasuke yang jadi polisi. Siap!insya Allah happy ending kok. Makasih ya udah repiu:)

**rikha-chan** : ini lanjutannya udah datang heheh. Soal GaaSaku bisa di baca di chap ini, semoga suka ya :D. Makasih udah repiu:)

**rosdin always sasusaku** : makasih rosdin;) maaf gag bisa apdet kilat, ini lanjutannya semoga suka. Tenang ajah di usahakan happy ending kok, karena saya juga penyuka ending yang happy hehehe. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Kim Na Na** : makasih" yaa:) ngidamnya gag tau deh kayaknya ancur bin gaje heheh… SasuSaku cuma pisah karena kerjaan Sasu-chan aja tuh di atas heheh. Maaf gag bisa apdet kilat. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Lhylia Kiryu** : umh tenang ajah konfliknya gag berbelit-belit kok, cuma rumit heheh#di gantung:Dv insya Allah konfliknya gag pelik tapi ngena halah, heheh. Ini udah apdet, makasih udah repiu:)

**Naomi Kanzaki**: Gag apa-apa, udah mau repiu ajah saya udah seneng banget kok, Naomi-chan*sok akrab* heheh:Dv. Soal konflik saya juga agag akan buat terlalu pelik, soalnya takut keteter juga nanti baut anti klimaksnya:D. Maaf beribu maaf saya gag bisa apdet segera, heheh sekali lagi makasih udah repiu:)

**sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : saya gag bisa banyak komentar dulu,heheh mungkin bisa langsung di baca dulu di chap ini. semoga suka dan makasih udah repiu :)

**ononovia** : Makasih Novi:) heheh iyah itu shaun the sheep, kebeneran iseng malah kepikirannya si shaun :D heheh. Makasih udah repiu:)

**uchiha kyunna**: heheh makasih Kyunna-san:D, yap ini udah apdet, semoga suka. Makasih udah repiu:)

**chitanblueIceCream** : whaa lemonnya beneran asem?#nyengir mesum:D. Makasih banget udah bilang ni fic keren, dan makasih juga yah buat repiunya:)

**Zen-Ri Kurasuke** : halo zen , lam kenal juga yah^^/ gag apa-apa kok zen-san udah mau repiu juga makasih banget lho. Soal konflik diusahakan gag akan terlalu ngejelimet kok:D. Makasih udah repiu:)

**Arisa** : gag apa-apa kok arisa-san, udah mau repiu ajah saya udah seneng kok. Dan sarannya akan saya tampun dan pertimbangkan heheh. Maaf bangets gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih ya udah repiu:)

**Bella-munie** : makasih Bella-san:) maaf gag bisa apdet kilat dan makasih udah reipu:)

**Kahoko** : whaa gomen kalo sampe jamuran nugguin ni fic apdet, ini saya baru bisa apdet. Makasih udah repiu:)

Berjuta-juta terima kasih buat yang sudah setia baca, repiu dan menanti fic ini. Atau juga yang udah fave dan alert. Serta khususnya untuk yang udah repiu:)… Saya harap chap ini juga tidak mengecewakan, dan masih bisa menghibur. Dan semoga yang udah repiu berkenan buat repiu lagi heheh. Arigatou^^

Dan untuk ke depannya, seperti biasa

So RnR please^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura memandang selembar kertas itu, kemudian bergumam lirih seraya mengusap perutnya. "Sabar ya nak, Ayahmu harus melaksanakan tugasnya."

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful Life © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate: M (untuk jaga–jaga)**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

.

.

.

Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu nampak gusar di tempat duduknya, berkali-kali ia berdecak kesal dan entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas panjang. Di tatapnya layar ponsel yang berada di genggamannya dengan raut wajah frustasi. Pasalnya, sudah hampir tiga minggu ini Sakura tidak dapat menghubungi Sasuke. Sejak keberangkatan Sasuke menjalankan misi ke Suna, Sakura tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sasuke, bahkan saat ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke ponselnya mendadak tidak pernah aktif hingga saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua, ia harus tahu mengapa Sasuke tega mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Tidak tahukah suaminya itu betapa Sakura begitu merindukannya, betapa ia ingin mendengar suaranya, melihat sosoknya, bahkan Sakura begitu merindukan sentuhan pria angkuh itu kepadanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!" Ino datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. Kemudian diletakan gelas-gelas itu di meja yang berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku sedang―mungkin… bingung, aku tidak tahu."

Ino mengernyit, menatap penuh selidik sahabatnya yang nampak terlihat kacau. "Jangan katakan kau sedang ada masalah lagi?"

Sakura tak menjawab, ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Melempar kepalanya pada sandaran sofa cream yang berada di ruang tengah kediaman sahabatnya.

"Hhh… selalu saja. Biar ku tebak, kau kemari karena butuh teman untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu, begitu?"

Sakura menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum sungkan pada Ino. "Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi,"

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah, berhubung aku adalah sahabat yang baik, jadi… aku siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, otaknya tengah bekerja untuk merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk diceritakannya pada Ino. "Sudah hampir tiga minggu Sasuke pergi misi meninggalkanku. Namun sampai saat ini ia tidak menghubungiku dan aku juga tidak dapat menghubunginya. Aku… bingung mengapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini, jujur saja aku mencemaskannya," ucap Sakura lemas, wajahnya sudah terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja, dia suamiku, Ino." tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Ino sebisa mungkin menahan tawa. Ia tidak menduga Sakura yang dulu cuek dan menolak mati-matian pesona Sasuke, kini nampak begitu ketakutan dan seperti hampir kehilangan separuh nyawanya hanya karena laki-laki itu tidak memberinya kabar selama hampir tiga minggu. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat Sasuke adalah suami Sakura―jadi cukup wajar jika Sakura bersikap seperti ini―Ino mungkin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan tigkahnya sekarang.

"Hoo… jadi ada yang rindu setengah mati ya,"

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino, menatap tajam sahabat pirangnya. "Aku serius, Pig!"

"Iya, iya maaf, hehehe." Ino memamerkan cengirannya. "Oh ya, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak datangi saja kantornya, Jidat?" sambungnya memberi saran.

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku bertemu Naruto, katanya Sasuke memang sedang menjalankan misi ke Suna, tapi ia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke di sana, karena memang divisi mereka berbeda. Kalaupun aku bertanya pada orang di bagian divisi Sasuke, tetap saja mereka tidak akan memberi tahu informasi jalannya misi pada orang yang tidak berkepentingan sepertiku. Walaupun aku adalah istri dari salah satu anggota divisi yang menjalankan misi tersebut." terang Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia merasa iba memandang wanita hamil di depannya ini. Oh astaga! Bahkan Sakura sedang hamil, tega sekali Sasuke berbuat begitu pada Sakura. Tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi seperti itu? Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan sikap keterlaluan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara kedua sahabatnya ini. Satu persatu muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya. Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api, maka Ino menyimpulkan pasti ada sesuatu di balik semuanya. Ya, pasti ada sesuatu

"Sebelumnya, apa kalian bertengkar atau ada suatu masalah di antara kalian?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja sebelum kami makan malam bersama sepupunya dan Gaara."

"APA!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Ino yang cukup memekakkan telinga, sedang Ino melotot tak percaya, "kau bilang Gaara? Gaara mantan kekasihmu yang dulu itu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Ino padanya.

"He? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, menatap ragu bola mata shapire Ino yang menatapnya antusias. "Err… ceritanya panjang, Ino―"

"Aku siap mendengarkannya, cepat ceritakan!" seru Ino tak sabar.

Dan dimulailah celotehan yang bersumber dari bibir nyonya muda Uchiha kita satu ini.

**xxxxx**

Kiba memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi salah satu rekan kerjanya yang ia tahu selalu menampilkan raut wajah datar, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dengan instingnya yang tajam Kiba yakin kalau rekannya ini tengah dilanda suatu dilematisme akut. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang sedikit di luar kebiasaan seperti sekarang. Lihat saja tingkahnya saat ini, bertampang kusut, duduk meratapi sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut unik mengenakan gaun pengantin, tersenyum manis di balik layar ponsel yang ia pegang. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang.

Kiba menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada orang yang sudah duduk sedari tadi di sofa tersebut. "Kalau kau juga merindukannya kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja istrimu itu,"

Sasuke tetap berada pada posisi duduknya, mengabaikan ucapan Kiba. Namun karena paham akan ucapan Kiba, sedetik kemudian Sasuke bergerak menaruh ponsel miliknya kembali ke dalam saku celananya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Sasuke mau tidak mau akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kiba yang melontarkan lagi satu pertanyaan yang membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke angkat suara, kelihatannya ia mulai tertarik dengan celetukan Kiba.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau istrimu itu mendatangi Kantor untuk mengetahui kabarmu."

"Che, pasti si Bodoh itu yang memberitahumu,"

"Bukan salah Naruto, kau lupa kalau Naruto terlebih dahulu menghubungiku karena dia tidak bisa menghubungimu saat itu,"

Sasuke mendengus membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Naruto, tapi tentu saja mulut ember si Dobe itu pasti terlalu heboh berbicara pada Kiba. Dan ia yakin kalau sekarang Kiba pasti sudah tahu mendetil soal Sakura yang mendatangi kantor mereka. Serta satu lagi yang membuat Sasuke kesal, ia tidak suka jika masalah pribadinya terlalu diumbar, sekalipun pada kawannya sendiri.

Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke Kiba melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau dan istrimu sedang mempunyai masalah apa, tapi kurasa dia sangat mencemasakanmu. Selain itu, kau juga sepertinya terlihat kurang baik,"

Sasuke tak menyahut kata-kata Kiba, ia tetap terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kiba tahu bagaimana watak temannya yang satu ini, rasanya percuma saja jika ia harus berbicara panjang lebar untuk menceramahi Sasuke, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sisi orang yang sudah menguarkan aura kurang menyenangkan Kiba akhirnya bangkit, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik." ujarnya seraya berjalan pergi menyisakan Sasuke yang duduk termenung.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha meresapi kata-kata Kiba, yang entah kenapa untuk kali ini terdengar cukup bijak di telinganya. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya, kalau ia begitu merindukan istrinya. Sepanjang misinya di Suna, pikirannya tidak sanggup terfokus sepenuhnya pada pekerjaan yang ia jalani. Bayangan tentang Sakura selalu saja terlintas dalam benaknya, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita itu. Tidak, bukan hanya istrinya seorang yang menyita pikirannya tapi juga anaknya yang masih berada dalam rahim sang istri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengutuk misinya yang membuat dirinya terpisah dari anak dan istrinya. Terlebih lagi ketika dirinya yang baru saja mendapat berita membahagiakan tentang kehadiran calon penerusnya, dengan cepat ia sudah harus rela menelan dua kekecewaan sekaligus. Kekecawaan karena harus pergi bertugas ke luar Kota sehingga ia kehilangan kontak dengan sanak keluarga dalam jarak pandangnya, dan kekecewaan karena… Sakura telah membohonginya.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sasuke di dunia ini, yaitu, dikhianati. Ia tahu kalau Sakura saat itu hanya mendustainya, menutupi semua fakta tentang masa lalunya bersama pria berambut merah itu. Mungkin Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau dulu Sasuke sempat mencari tahu siapa kekasihnya, karena Sasuke begitu penasaran akan kabar tentang sahabatnya yang notebene cuek terhadap lawan jenisnya, santer terdengar tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan beruntung bagi Sasuke dapat memergoki Sakura dengan seorang pria berambut merah tengah jalan bersama begitu mesra, setelah ia dengan susah payah menguntitnya secara diam-diam.

Sadar Sakura tetap berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya, ia tidak dapat menepis hatinya yang merasa terkhianati. Padahal saat itu yang ia inginkan hanya kejujuran Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaan itu, perasaan yang membuat dirinya kesal dan tersulut emosi sampai ia memutuskan kontak dengan istrinya selama misi. Jika ditanya apakah ia kecewa? Ya ia cukup kecewa, bahkan sekarang ia mulai sangsi kalau istrinya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

**xxxxx**

Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya mengarah pada sosok Sakura yang tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan semuanya, bagaimana bisa si kepala _pink_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya ini bisa begini lambat dalam berfikir. Ia jadi sedikit meragukan semua prestasi yang diaraih Sakura selama ini. Atau jangan-jangan kehamilannya itu berpengaruh pada cara berfikir otaknya?

"Jidatku sayang… seharusnya kau berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak, kau tahu kau telah membohongi Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana jika Sasuke curiga terhadapmu atau pahitnya ia tahu prihal hubunganmu dulu dengan Gaara?"

Sakura sesaat menatap Ino, kemudian dengan tampang frustasi ia menepuk dahi lapangnya.

Ucapan Ino memang cukup masuk akal, ia melupakan kemungkinan itu. Tapi Sakura tidak akan bertindak seperti itu kalau ia tidak memiliki alasan tersendiri. "Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, Ino. Aku kira rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mengenal Gaara, karena seingatku hanya kau yang tahu soal Gaara."

"Apa sih yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Jidat?" Ino berkacak pinggang, "Kau sadar tidak sih, sejak dulu kau satu-satunya perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Biarpun aku yang satu angkatan dengannya, tapi yang kulihat ia justru jauh lebih dekat denganmu daripada aku. Jadi mungkin saja ia sedikit tahu mengenai mantan kekasihmu itu. "

"Tapi aku yakin betul, aku belum pernah sedikitpun bercerita soal Gaara ataupun mengenalkan Gaara pada Sasuke." Sakura bersikukuh, ia yakin seratus persen pada pendapatnya.

Ino menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembusaknnya dengan pasrah, "Aku tidak bilang kalau ia tahu dari kau, Sakura. Tapi kau harus ingat, segala kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Tapi semoga saja pendapatmu itu benar."

"Ya, semoga sa―"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring. Segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan sesegara mungkin ditekannya tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Halo, Kakek.", "Apa?" wajah Sakura berubah ceria, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas menandakan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya."Ya, aku akan segera pulang, Kek!"

Setelah sambungan telponnya terputus, Sakura segera menatap Ino dengan raut berbinar-binar layaknya orang yang sudah tidak makan tiga hari menatap spotong kue tapat di depan matanya, membuat Ino sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan Sakura.

"Sasuke pulang malam ini, Ino!"

Selanjutnya Ino hanya bisa memandang takjub Sakura yang begitu cepat merubah ekspresinya.

**xxxxx**

Suasana kediaman sepasang Uchiha muda ini masih terasa lengang, hanya ada seorang perempuan yang begitu riang bergelut di ranah kekuasaanya alias dapur. Sedang seorang lagi yaitu sesosok pria tua yag tengah asik menyaksikan sebuah tanyangan drama korea yang mengisahkan seorang gadis penulis novel internet yang harus menjalani pernikahan kontrak dengan seorang aktor demi memperoleh kembali kediamannya.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama di dapur dan bolak-balik dapur-ruang makan demi menyajikan makan malam untuknya dan seorang lagi yang menghuni kediamannya. Sakura akhirnya muncul dari arah dapur berniat untuk memanggil kakek mertuanya untuk makan malam. Tapi sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata, ia sudah dibuat shock dengan tingkah kakek mertuanya yang begitu serius menatap tayangan sebuah drama romansa. Sakura _sweatdrop_ di tempat, Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata kakek mertuanya mempunyai hobi yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan tampangnya selama ini, maka Sakura dengan reflek mengelus perutnya dan berdoa semoga anakanya kelak jika sudah dewasa tidak mengikuti prilaku kakek buyutnya itu.

"Kakek makan malam sudah siap," Sakura berseru di belakang Madara yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan mata hampir berair. Buru-buru Madara kembali pada sikap berwibawanya. Memutar kepalanya ke arah Sakura

"Ya, sebentar lagi Kakek ke ruang makan."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian kembali ke ruang makan, menunggu kakek Madara datang lalu memulai makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali makan malam bersama Sasuke, tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke belum juga menampakkan diri, sedangkan perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi. Kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan bayi dalam kandungannya Sakura rela berlapar ria menananti kepulangan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di ruang makan Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi makan. Tak lama Kakek Madara muncul dari ruang tengah menghampirinya.

"Wah, sepertinya kau masak banyak hari ini,"

"Iya Kek, aku pikir Sasuke akan pulang sebelum makan malam jadi aku masak banyak, tapi sayangnya tidak."

"Mungkin Sasuke terjebak macet di Kota, kau tahu sendiri pesawatnya saja berangkat agak sore,"

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selama ini Kakek Madara tidak tahu kalau dirinya tidak dapat menghubungi Sasuke dan juga Sasuke yang tidak pernah menghubunginya. Ia tidak ingin sampai kakek Madara khawatir dan menduga ada masalah dalam rumah tangganya. Bahkan ia tadi berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa seolah sudah mengetahui sebelumnya, ketika Sasuke justru menghubungi Kakek Madara untuk memberitahu kepulangannya bukan pada dirinya.

"Ya, mungkin terjebak macet," jawab Sakura pelan.

Hening tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura tahu sudah menjadi suatu tradisi bagi keluarga Uchiha untuk tidak berbicara ditengah mereka makan. Mereka akan tetap tak bersuara sampai mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Kakek Madara membuka suara memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka setelah ia menandaskan santap malamnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat."

"Tapi Sasuke belum pulang―"

"Biar Kakek yang menunggunya, kau istirahat saja. Kau tidak boleh lelah. Ingat kehamilanmu, Sakura."

"Aa, baiklah. Aku akan beristirahat tapi setelah aku merapikan meja yah, Kek,"

Madara tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia kemudian pergi meninggalakan Sakura yang masih sibuk merapikan meja makan. Tangan-tangan Sakura dengan cekatan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor yang sudah terpakai untuk segera dicuci. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang menempel di dinding ruang makan, dilihatnya jam menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas. Sakura mendesah kecewa, sampai sekarang Sasuke belum juga datang. Sepertinya ada benarnya kata-kata kakek Madara kalau ia lebih baik istirahat saja, mungkin Sasuke akan pulang larut.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Sakura bergegas naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Ia cukup merindukan kamar miliknya dan Sasuke yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir dua bulan. Sejak kepergian Sasuke menjalankan misi ke luar Kota, Sakura mengikuti titah Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama kakek Madara, mengingat kakek Madara sudah tinggal di Konoha dan ia merasa iba mengetahui kakek Madara hanya tinggal seorang diri. Namun karena Sakura merasa jenuh, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama satu minggu lebih, sedang seminggu lagi ia habiskan menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

Belum sampai Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur, telinganya menangkap suara pintu kamarnya di buka. Segera saja ia balikan tubuhnya mengarah pada pintu di belakangnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap lekat di sana, di ambang pintu itu, dimana disitu berdirilah seorang pria yang sudah sangat ia rindukan selama berhari-hari. Pria yang membuatnya tersiksa selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Pria itu terdiam, berdiri tegap dengan kemeja biru lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku dan celana panjang hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya. Tatapan pria itu begitu dalam sarat akan kerinduan.

Sakura berdiri kaku, tubuhnya mati rasa, angan-angannya sebelum ini yang menginginkan memeluk suaminya ketika suaminya sudah pulang ternyata begitu sulit untuk direalisasikan. Seluruh organ tubuhnya membeku. Ia hanya bisa meremas dress yang sedang ia kenakan saat ini untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Tanpa terasa pandangannya mulai memburam, matanya mulai menitikan cairan hangat yang mulai mengalir menelusuri kedua pipinya. Bahunya mulai bergetar karena isakannnya yang semakin jelas.

Perlahan pria itu―Sasuke―melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri diam sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut suamimu?" Suara itu, suara baritone milik pria terkasihnya yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya kembali menyambut gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa?" dengan suara parau Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, Sakura menatap lurus dada Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya karena memang tingginya lebih pendek daripada suaminya, "Kenapa selama kau pergi kau mengabaikanku? Kenapa?" Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung segala keluh kesahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sebagai gantinya ia menjulurkan jemari kokohnya menjangkau pipi Sakura yang sudah lembab karena aliran air mata. Perlahan ibu jari Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus Sakura. Sebelah lengannya yang masih terbebas bergerak melingkari pinggul Sakura. "Kemarilah,"

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhan hangat pelukannya. Mencium puncak surai merah muda Sakura yang harumnya sangat ia suka. Betapa ia begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersama istrinya. Berdua meresapi kebersamaan yang menghangatkan hati. Sedang Sakura sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia segera saja membalas memeluk erat tubuh kekar suaminya yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya mati-matian. Membenamkan dirinya pada sebuah kenyamanan yang Sasuke tawarkan padanya. Hanya dengan sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke, kegelisahannya yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya seketika lenyap begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke menjauh lagi darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke mendaratken sebuah kecupan di dahi Sakura, sedang kedua tangannya masih setia bertengger di pinggul dan bahu Sakura.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, lengan Sakura yang sejak tadi mengalung di leher Sasuke merosot turun kebawah mencengkarm kemeja Sasuke tepat di dadanya. Ia mendongak menatap iris kelam Sasuke yang balas menatapnya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng lalu suara seraknya mulai terdengar, "Jangan… jangan lagi mengabaikanku, jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak ma―"

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Memagut lembut bibir mugil Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan istri dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar nada pedih yang keluar dari bibir Sakura ataupun kata-kata pilu wanitanya. Sasuke tidak sanggup menyaksikan Sakura yang nampak begitu kacau karena ulahnya. Ini semua sudah cukup, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar egois, karena bagaimanapun Sakura menderita karena ulahnya yang tiba-tiba mengabaikannya begitu saja tanpa memberikan alasan apapun

Mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari Sasuke, dengan senang hati Sakura menyambutnya. Dengan putus asa Sakura membalas cumbuan Sasuke. Perasaan rindunya yang sudah tertahan ia luapkan dalam pagutannya. Sakura ingin Sasuke juga memahami betapa ia sangat merindukan sosoknya.

Setelah bebarapa waktu tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman mesra, akhirnya bibir-bibir itu terpisah. Kebutuhan pasokan udara membuat keduanya melepaskan diri dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan nafas tersengal.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura merona dengan ekspresi salah tingkah, ia menyentil dahi Sakura dan berujar, "Kau begitu menikmatinya, heh?"

Sakura mendengus membuang muka ke arah lain. Menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah terbawa suasana. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu bertengger di perutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas perut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baik, dia sehat."

Selanjutnya senyuman Sakura kian melebar tatkala Sasuke mengecup perutnya. Lama. Sakura sekarang mengerti perasaanya terhadap Sasuke yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Kalau ia tidak hanya mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi juga membutuhkannya.

**xxxxx**

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kediaman pasangan Uchiha muda ini terlihat tenang dan tentram. Di luar halaman dapat di saksikan _kouyou_ yang sudah berjatuhan dari tempat asalnya. Hembusan angin dingin menjelang musim dingin yang sebentar lagi datang, meniup pepohonan yang sudah meranggas menyisakan dahan-dahan kering yang masih setia bertahan dengan batangnya yang menjulang.

Setelah beberapa minggu belakanagan ia bermuram durja, pagi ini sangat bertolak belakang. Wajah Sakura begitu ceria, ia sesekali melantunkan sebuah nyanyian kala ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ia dan suaminya.

Sebelum ia sempat beranjak untuk membangunkan suaminya, orang yang dimaksud sudah berdiri dengan tampang kusut sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke mendekat ke meja makan.

"Aku lapar," sahut Sasuke, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang dirasa tidak perlu untuk dijawab.

"Seharusnya kau mandi dulu baru sarapan, Sasuke."

"Nanti saja, aku hari ini libur."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, kalau sudah seperti ini Sasuke pasti tidak inigin di tentang, selain itu ia juga tidak tega melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kelaparan memandang penuh minat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Kemana kakek Madara? Semalam saat kau pulang aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Ia pulang setelah aku datang, ia hanya mencemaskanmu kalau-kalau aku pulang larut."

Sakura mulai mengambilkan semangkuk nasi dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke. "Oh, kenapa tidak menginap saja?"

Sasuke menerima mangkuk nasi itu dan disusul semangkuk sup miso yang diserahkan padanya. "Kau lupa di rumah ini tidak ada kamar lagi,"

Sesudah mengambil sumpit, Sasuke mulai menyumpit makanannya dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan 'selamat makan' terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang berbicara hingga mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan mereka.

Selesai dengan sarapnnya, Sakura bangkit terlebih dahulu, kemudian membereskan bekas sarapannya. Melihat Sasuke juga sudah selesai, Sakura mulai buka suara.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi berbelanja, stok makanan sudah habis,"

"Hn, mau kuantar?"

Sakura tersenyum, kehadiran Sasuke membuat ia berkali-kali tersenyum sejak semalam.

"Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah. Kau istirahat saja di rumah."

**xxxxx**

Sakura tidak bisa menghapus senyum bahagianya hari ini, ia sudah mempunyai sederet rencana untuk menyiapkan makan malam istimewa bersama sang suami tercinta nanti malam. Berbekal uang belanja yang di berikan Sasuke padanya sebelum ia berangkat, Sakura hampir dua jam berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan demi memenuhi dahaganya akan kebutuhan pribadinya dan juga kebutuhan perlengkapan rumah tangga mereka.

Sakura menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berisi berbagai barang kebutuhannya. Ia juga membeli beberapa celana untuk ibu hamil, karena ia merasa lingkar pinggulnya sudah mulai bertambah. Ketika matanya menangkap sebuah jaket pria berwarna biru tua―dengan aksen garis berwarna hitam di beberapa bagian tertentu― di sebuah toko pakaian. Sakura langsung jatuh hati melihatnya. Ia membayangkan jika Sasuke menggunakannya pasti akan jadi terlihat lebih tampan. sehingga dihampirinya toko itu, dan tanpa buang-buang waktu ia segera membali jaket itu dan membawanya pulang.

Membeli satu lagi benda, otomatis menambah barang bawaan Sakura. wanita itu sudah terlihat cukup kerepotan dengan jinjingannya yang tidak dapat di bilang sedikit. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menolak diantar Sasuke.

Karena begitu kerepotan di tengah lautan manusia yang memadati pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, Sakura tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang.

Bruk!

Kantung belanjaan Sakura terjatuh, buru-buru ia memunguti satu persatu kantung belanjaanya dan mendongak berniat meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ma―"

"Sakura?"

Mata sakura melebar. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat objek yang berada di depannya seolah meyakinkan kalau sesuatu yang ia lihat saat ini adalah nyata.

"Gaa… ra?" ucapnya lirih lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, sedangkan Sakura sudah tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Gaara bertanya terlebih dahulu, melepaskan keheningan di antara keduanya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung kemudian memamerkan beberapa jinjingannya pada Gaara, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku habis berbelanja,"

Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Sakura melanjutkan dengan berbasa-basi membalikan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku baru saja bertemu klienku." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meneliti, "Kau sendirian?"

"Aa, begitulah."

Kembali hening sesaat sampai Gaara kembali berbicara, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita… mungkin sekedar minum teh bersama?"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar tawaran Gaara yang dengan jelas mengajaknya minum teh. Sakura tahu pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin Gaara tanyakan dan perbincangkan dengannya. Selama ini ia sudah banyak berbuat salah terhadap Gaara, ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan mengejutkannya bersama Sasuke dan Kin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun ia merasa ragu untuk menerima ajakan seorang pria, apalagi Gaara adalah mantan kekasihnya. Ia adalah wanita bersuami, ia takut akan terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, seperti saat ia diantar oleh Sasori. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa berbicara langsung dengan Gaara dan meminta maaf. Sasuke tidak tahu prihal Gaara dan tidak akan tahu ia berada di sini, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kurasa, itu bukan ide yang buruk."

**xxxxx**

Bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu dalam suasana khusus seperti ini membuat Sakura dan Gaara nampak canggung. Di pangkuannya Sakura berkali-kali meremas jemarinya gugup. Gaara tetap memasang wajah datarnya, biarpun sikapnya terlihat sedikit kaku dari biasanya.

Gaara mulai memesan secangkir lemon tea, sedangkan Sakura hanya turut mengikuti apa yang Gaara pesan. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di sebuah café yag berada tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan dimana mereka tadi bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara memulai percakapan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar sapaan hangat pria berambut merah ini, "Baik, kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Lumayan," jawabnya singkat. "Lama tak berjumpa, tak kusangka kau sudah menikah," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kami baru menikah, hampir dua bulan."

"Ah, masih baru rupanya, pantas kalian nampak begitu mesra." Gaara nampak berpikir sejanak, "Kau sepertinya nampak bahagia bersama suamimu itu, tidak seperti… dulu,"

Sakura tersenyum pahit, ia tahu cepat atau lambat pangkal pembicaraan mereka akan bermuara pada topik ini.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," menghembuskan nafas sesaat untuk mengambil jeda Sakura kemudian kembali melanjutkan berbicara, "Aku tahu dulu aku telah menyakitimu, memutuskan semua begitu saja dan membuatmu terluka. Aku… mungkin lebih pantas menerima makianmu saat pertama kali kita kembali bertemu, setelah apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu dulu."

Sakura menundukkan kepala tak kuasa menatap wajah Gaara. lama tak ada tanggapan atas kata-katanya, sampai pesanan mereka akhirnya datang.

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti akan berkata seperti ini."

Mendengar itu Sakura menegakan posisi duduknya, dilihatnya Gaara tengah menyesap lemon tea di cangkir yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa kau membenciku, Gaara?"

Dengan anggun Gaara meletakkan cangkir itu kembali pada tempatnya. "Tidak. Tapi, mungkin lebih cocok bila disebut… kecewa?"

Sakura mentap sendu sepasang Jade yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara. Serpihan kenangan itu kembali terajut dalam memori Sakura. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu dirinya bersama Gaara berjalan beriringan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia berdiri di sisi Gaara saat semua orang memandang aneh dan menjauhi Gaara yang di anggap orang aneh dan seorang _gay _. Dirinyalah yang membuka mata semua orang bahwa Gaara adalah pria normal. Gaara sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pria yang memiliki trauma pada wanita karena ia menyaksikan ibunya terbunuh di hadapannya demi melindungi dirinyanya yang masih kecil. Sejak saat itu Gaara takut berhubungan dengan wanita, karena ia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang ada di dekatnya mengalami hal buruk seperti sang ibu. Sejak saat itu Gaara jatuh hati pada Sakura, dan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan mengapa meninggalakanku. Dan bolehkan aku mengetahui alasan itu sekarang, Sakura?"

Ya, hari itu Sakura ingat. Saat dimana ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gaara. Hari itu, hari dimana Gaara harus kembali ke Suna, tanah kelahirannya. Gaara berniat membawa Sakura ke Suna untuk diperkenalkan pada kedua kakak dan ayahnya. Gaara ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai tunangannya walupun ia tahu mereka akan terpisah sementara waktu antara Konoha-Suna. Namun Sayang setelah hampir empat jam ia menanti kedatangan Sakura, yang ada hanyalah sebuah pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Pesan singkat itu datang dari Sakura, kekasihnya, yang berisikan bahwa Sakura tidak dapat ikut bersamanya ke Suna. Dan yang paling buruk dari apa yang ia terima kala itu, Sakura meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku… minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu… apalagi ke jenjang yang lebih jauh," setelah menemukan kembali suaranya yang terasa tercekat beberapa saat lau Sakura kembali bersuara.

Gaara tersenyum getir, "Aku mengerti, sejak dulu kau memang hanya kasihan padaku. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Keberanian Sakura mulai terkumpul, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia sembunyikan, semuanya sudah harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Dulu ia tidak sanggup berkata jujur pada Gaara, ia terlalu pengecut mengakui semuanya karena takut menyekiti perasaan Gaara. Tapi menjalin kasih dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintai adalah suatu pilihan yang sanggup membuat hidupnya tersiksa.

"Aku ingin, sangat ingin membalas cintamu, tapi―aku tidak bisa. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangimu, Gaara. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan terus berpura-pura mencintaimu."

Gaara lagi-lagi terdiam untuk sesaat, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas Jade itu mulai meredup. "Maaf," bisik Gaara, "Maaf jika dulu aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku. Maaf jika aku menutup mata pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kau… adalah wanita yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh hati dan mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku, Sakura."

Tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh jemari Gaara yang terkulai lemas di atas meja. Tersenyum tulus pada Gaara, mantan kekasihnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf. Tapi aku―aku yang sepantasnya meminta maaf padamu," Sakura meremas jemari besar Gaara kemudian tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, "Percayalah, Gaara. Kita bisa terus saling menyayangi. Tapi, alangkah indahnya jika rasa sayang itu kita wujudkan dengan… berteman,"

Tatapan Gaara mulai melembut. Senyuman hangat kini terulas di bibir Garaa, tanganya yang bebas―tidak di genggam Sakura―balas menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Teman."

**xxxxx**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke segera bersiap menuju lokasi yang disebutkan Neji melalui sambungan telpon beberapa menit yang lalu. Bermodalkan mandi sepuluh menit, Sasuke sudah siap melajukan mobilnya untuk segera menuju tempat Neji dan Kiba berada. Surat penangkapan untuk buronan yang selama ini diincarnya sudah sampai ke tangannya. Dan informasi keberadaan buruannya sudah diketahui oleh kedua rekannya. Jadi, Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk segera menangkap buruannya.

Sesampainya di sebuah Hotel berbintang lima, Sasuke sudah disambut oleh dua rekan kerjanya yang sudah menanti di pelataran parkir Hotel.

"Keduanya berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memasuki lift bersama Neji dan Kiba.

"Ya… kau tahulah skandal cinta terlarang," Kiba terkekeh setelah mengucapkan ejekannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai enam Hotel itu, ketiganya mengarah pada kamar bernomor tiga ratus enam. Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar itu setelah sebelumnya memberi aba-aba pada kedua rekannya.

Cklek

Munculah seorang pria bertubuh besar , berdiri di ambang pintu kamar itu dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya.

"Tuan Zabuza Momochi, anda ditahan atas tuduhan penggelapan uang dan keterlibatan dalam pembunuhan berencana terhadap Tuan Yashamaru,"

Sasuke memberi tanda pada Kiba untuk masuk dan menggeledah kamar tersebut. Kemudian tidak lama Kiba muncul dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berbalut selimut yang diseret paksa oleh Kiba.

"Dan juga anda, Nona Sabaku Temari."

Neji dan Kiba sudah menyeret kedua tersangka itu untuk digiring menuju mobil mereka di pelataran parkir. Tidak ingin sampai ada sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan Neji sudah meminta dua anggota lainnya dari divisi mereka untuk mengawal penangkapan dua anggota pejabat penting yang tertangkap basah memiliki skandal di balik kejahatan keduanya.

Sasuke yang membawa mobil pribadi, juga turut serta mengawal kedua tersangka itu hingga menuju markas. Ketika lampu merah berhenti tepat di dekat pusat perbelanjaan mobil-mbil yang mengiringi kedua tahanan itu juga ikut terhenti. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalanan, hingga sepasang matanya jatuh pada sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda tengah duduk berdua dengan searang pemuda berambut merah saling mengenggam di sebuah restoran terbuka. Buru-buru Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Ia harus memastikan pa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dengan segera, Sasuke menghubungi Kiba dan Neji untuk lebih dulu menuju markas, sedang ia beralasan sedang ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke turun dari mobil hitamnya, menapaki jalan menuju café tersebut untuk menghampiri kedua sosok―tanpa disadari oleh keduanya―itu yang sibuk bercengkrama. Semakin dekat, semakin nampak terlihat jelas di matanya apa yang ia dapati adalah…

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak, buru-buru ia melepaskan gengamannya di tangan Gaara ketika suara berat yang sudah begitu familiar di telinganya terdengar begitu jelas memanggil namanya. Sontak saja Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Bagai tersambar petir Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di mana ia dan Gaara berada. Sakura berharap matanya salah mengenali, tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini dan matanya yang ia tahu masih sehat _wal afiat_ rasanya mustahil jika penglihatannya salah. Sama mustahilnya seperti buah yang jatuhnya ke atas.

Kerongkongan Sakura mendadak terasa kering, dengan ekspresi kaget dan suara tercekat Sakura bergumam,"Sa-sasu―"

Situasi saat ini benar-benar dilur dugaan. Hal yang dikhawatirkan Sakura sebelumnya akhirnya terjadi juga. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak usah membohongi Sasuke mengenai Gaara, dan seharusnya ia jujur dan memberi tahu siapa Gaara dan maksud ia berada disini bersama Gaara. Tapi… terlambat, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.**  
><strong>

Horree… Spanyol menang, abang Casillas ok!^^/*krikkrik…

Abaikan yang diatas,

Holla minna… apa kabar semuanya? Semoga tetap sehat selalu^^

Tolong jangan marah karena saya terlambat mengapdet fic ini#ngumpet di kolong ranjang

Maaf kalo saya lama mengapdet, ternyata mood yang kacau itu bener-bener berpengaruh pada semangat menulis saya,:( hiks hiks... Tapi ketika saya lihat kotak repiu yang cukup banyak minta di apdet dan beberapa ada yang PM saya, saya jadi tersentuh dan tergerak untuk nulis sampai begadang hingga pagi buta begini. Repiu all readers sangat berarti buat saya.:)

Dan ternyata sepertinya fic ini butuh beberapa chap lagi untuk menamatkannya, semoga bisa cepet terealisasi semuanya. Amin

Maafkan saya juga tidak bisa membals repiu karena mata saya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi:)

Chap ini saya persembahkan untuk para readers yang setia menanti fic ini dan para reviewers yang sudah sudi mengisi kotak repiu saya:)

Terimakasih banyak, semoga chap ini suka, biarpun saya tahu chap ini ancur karena keerorran authornya:D

Buat selanjutnya, bolehkah saya minta repiu lagi, please^^.


End file.
